Suna no Hinata
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Con un tiránico clan y un sin poder soñar con Naruto, Hinata no tiene razones para quedarse en Konoha y decide escapar de su clan y aldea, sin rumbo Hinata termina en llegando a la aldea de la Arena donde su nueva vida dara inicio
1. Escape

**Escape.**

Han pasado un par de años desde el final de la guerra Ninja y la relativa paz regresa por fin al mundo Shinobi, la mayor parte de las actividades cotidianas se han normalizado, y muchos han podido superar las terribles perdidas que han ocurrido en esta, mientras que otros siguen enfrascados en el pasado, Hinata Hyuuga, sufre un poco de ambos.

Durante la guerra, no solo perdió a su querido primo Neji, también perdió a su padre, así como muchos otros queridos y preciados importantes de su clan, haciendo que este regresase al pasado, tomando medidas más tradicionales y severas con respecto a su princesa y futura cabeza de la familia.

Salvo por su hermana, su hogar había perdido todo calor familiar, no muy diferente a una prisión, no existía un hombro en cual llorar, no nadie que escuche tu voz y lamentos, Hinata se encontraba aislada y sola en aquel sitio que debía llamar hogar.

No solo perdió familiares, también a su amor, Naruto convertido en el nuevo Hokage, pidió a Sakura su mano en matrimonio, quien acepto, al cabo de unos meses tras finalmente aceptar sus sentimientos para con el rubio.

Bien dice el dicho "soñar no cuesta nada" pero, Hinata había perdido ese derecho por completo, no tan solo las tradiciones fuertes de su clan le prohibirían desposar a Naruto, sino que este ya lo había sido, confinada en su villa, con pocas misiones que le permitieran salir de su encierro y aislada de sus seres queridos, los deseos de vivir de Hinata se desaparecían día tras día.

— ¿Hinata…? — Hanabi, una de las pocoas, si no es que la única persona con la que Hinata aun podía hablar, estaba consternada por su hermana, Hinata era una persona tímida y reservada, pero transmitia dulzura, vividez y calidez con solo recibir una sonrisa de ella, , cosa que, en estos últimos meses se desvanecia, son sonrisa se desdibujaba cada vez más dejando nada de vida en el rostro de Hinata.

Al no recibir respuesta, Hanabi intruye en la habitación de su hermana, desliza la puerta encontrándola sentada en su cama contemplando la luna plateada atreves de la ventana, sin decir nada, se lentamente se hacerca y se sienta al lado de su Hinata, guardando silencio, esperando que su querida hermana le dirigiera palabra alguna.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos pasan, y solo un silencio incomodo, Hanabi, molesta y frustrada por la actitud de su hermana, estaba apunto de estallar cuando el susurro de la voz de Hinata la detiene

—No soporto vivir así…— la voz de Hinata era más un susurro fantasmal, más que otra cosa, Hanabi no puede hacer nada más que guardar silencio y sentir lástima por su hermana, ya que ella tenía muchas más libertades que Hinata, después de todo ella era la "segunda" el remplazo en "caso de que" a Hinata le sucediera algo, recibía el lado indiferente de las cabezas de su familia, pero no tenía ninguna de las restricciones de Hinata.

— Hanabi…puedo pedirte un favor…uno muy egoísta de mi parte…— pregunta a su hermana nuevamente con en tono apagado, Hanabi ladea su cabeza y confundida por dicha pregunta, Hinata se arrodilla sobre su cama y se acerca a la venta, haciendole señas para que se acerque, Hanabi se asoma junto a su hermana, un joven Hyuuga, poco mayor que la misma Hanabi montando guardia — te importaría…invitarlo a salir la próxima semana…

La petición de Hinata era sorpresiva, por no decir impactante, sin embargo, dibuja media sonrisa en Hanabi — y yo aquí…preocupada por ti… — comenta Hanabi en tono complaciente —piensas…

Hinata asiente y añade — no queda nada para mi aquí en Konoha… — suspira y le dirige una mirada triste a su hermana — aquie…en mi hogar…no soy más que una muñeca que es exhibida día a día…

Hanabi se voltea y se sienta en la orilla de la cama — claro esta…si haces eso…me tocara a mi vivir esta vida tuya sabes… — añade Hanabi, Hinata retira su mirada de Hanabi y siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho ante las palabras de su hermana.

Hanabi suspira y añade al tiempo que se levanta — claro esta…es la primera vez que te veo tomar la iniciativa en algo…sin mencionar el pedir algo egoísta como esto…así que…lo hare… — las palabras de Hanabi provocan sorpresa en Hinata, quien le dirige la mirada, encontrando solo calidez en aquella sonrisa dibujada en su hermana.

Hanabi se encamina hasta la puerta y antes de terminar de salir añade — realmente espero que encuentres un lugar donde ser feliz hermana…de todo corazón lo deseo… — con estas palabras, se retira dejando nuevamente a su hermana en soledad, por más que intenta contenerse, aquel sentimiento que consideraba perdido, habia tocado tan profundo en su ser que deja de luchar contra él, dejando que las lágrimas corran y ahogando su llanto en en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi no dudaba de las habilidades de su hermana como ninja, aunque la falta de misiones podía haberla oxidado un poco, así que durante toda la semana se dedicó con ella a planificar su escape, pero no sería sola, Hanabi informo a un par de personas que apoyaron la decisión de Hinata y decidieron ayudar, sus miembros de equipo Shino y Kiba.

Tras una semana de coquetos y juegos con el chico que monta guardia frente a la venta del cuarto de Hinata, Hanabi logro convencerlo de que saliera con ella el dia pautado para el escape en secreto.

Esa noche el chico se dirige a un árbol cercano donde encuentra Hanabi oculta tras este, vistiendo un tradicional traje Hyuuga — ¿Listo? — pregunta coqueta, a lo que el chico asiente, toma la mano de Hanabi y se desvanecen en un instante.

Hinata viste sus ropas cotidianas y carga un pequeño bolso con provisiones, medicamento y otros accesorios útiles, dejando en su habitación un pergamino transformado como ella durmiendo, saliendo silenciosamente por la ventana de su cuarto.

Aun sin el chico otros Hyuuga podrían verla en su intento de escapar, por lo que Shino ya había hecho preparaciones con Hanabi de antemano.

Tan pronto pisa el césped del jardín fuera de su cuarto, Hinata es cubierta de los pies hasta la cabeza de insectos de Shino y llevada bajo tierra por ellos, trasladándola desde su casa hasta donde se encontraba Kiba en las afueras de Konoha.

A una distancia prudente de la aldea se encontraban Akamaru y Kiba recostado a un árbol, este último impaciente por la llegada de Hinata, del suelo frente a él brotan un gran número de insectos, apilándose hasta tener el tamaño de una persona, para luego disiparse revelar a una Hinata nerviosa y sorprendida.

¿¡Hinata te encuentras bien!?-pregunta agitado el Inuzuka sujetando a Hinata por sus hombros, Hinata sacude su cabeza y responde algo nerviosa-si…estoy bien…es solo que eso se sintió…extraño…

Kiba suspira mientras Hinata aún se recuperaba del viaje bajo tierra por los insectos, no es que sea primera vez que Shino les hace algo como eso, pero si es primera vez en recorrer tanta distancia.

— Vamos Hinata, Akamaru y yo aseguramos un camino para tu salida — comenta Kiba al tiempo que le hace señas para que la siga, percatándose de un tono triste y apagado en su voz, Hinata suspira apenada y deprimida por su amigo.

Durante todo el viaje ninguno de los dos se dirijo la palabra, ni siquiera en los pocos minutos de descanso que se tomaban, tras varias horas, ya apunto de amanecer, Kiba y Akamaru, habían guiado a Hinata hasta la frontera del país del fuego.

— Un paso más y estarás fuera del país del fuego… — comenta Kiba en tono apagado, Hinata se coloca al lado de Kiba quien parecía frustrado y a punto de estallar.

— ¿¡Hinata, real…!? — Hinata abraza fuertemente a Kiba, silenciándolo en el acto, ella entendía la frustración de Kiba, pues era la misma que ella sentía por Naruto..

— Lo siento Kiba…pero no puedo quedarme en Konoha…no con el estado de mi familia… — susurra Hinata, triste y apagada, soltando a Kiba, siente el frio hocico de acariciando su muslo, Hinata se coloca de cuclillas, para acariciar la cabeza del gran perro de color blanco, quien compartia los sentimientos de su dueño.

Hinata se levanta, se remueve el protector de Konoha, tomando la mano de Kiba y la jala hacia ella — por desgracia…esto es todo lo que te puedo dar…— Hinata toma con delicadeza los dedos de Kiba, deposita el protector y cierra el puño de su amigo — lo siento Kiba…pero no quiero que otros sufran por lo que estoy haciendo…Shino, Hanabi y tu, han hecho más de lo que jamás hubiera pedido.

Hinata no quería involucrar a nadie fuera de su clan,…aun que había perdido varios de sus miembros durante la guerra, aun poseían una fuerte influencia en Konoha, castigar a otro clan por una acción como el ayudar a su princesa a escapar podría ser muy severa, en especial para los responsables de dicho acto. No pudo impedir que la ayudaran, pero podía impedir que se involucren más de lo necesario.

Hinata se da media vuelta en tono apagado añade — por favor…dale las gracias a Shino de mi parte…

— ¡Hinata! — Llama Kiba forzando a esta a detenerse, tras un instante de silencio Kiba añade en tono animado — ¡por lo menos escríbenos cuando puedas, quieres!

Hinata se voltea y con una sonrisa falsa asiente y añade — ¡así lo hare! — con esto se despide y se desaparece entre los árboles.

— Como ninja…fingir nunca fue tu fuerte… — se dice en tono apagado mientras acaricia la cabeza de su triste compañero — vámonos Akamaru…regresemos a casa…

**Editado 03/01/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	2. Persecución

**Persecución.**

—Hinata sama, hora de despertarse —se anunció una de las criadas de la casa Hyuuga— Hinata sama, hora de despertar —insistió nuevamente la criada sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—Hinata-sama, hora de despertar, ya es tarde… —llamó una última vez, nuevamente sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Extrañada ante el silencio de Hinata, la criada, lentamente desliza la puerta de su habitación asomándose dentro de esta. Pudo ver a Hinata en su cama, durmiendo apacible, no provocaba tocarla. Sin embargo tenia ordenes de despertarla. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, posando su mano en el hombro de esta, sacudiéndola un poco y llamándola una última vez.

— Hinata-… ¿¡Huh!? —su sutil toque es suficiente para que el clon dejado por Hinata estallase, creando una cortina de humo y dejando un pergamino. Confundida, preocupada y aterrada, la criada tomó el pergamino abriéndolo en el acto, encontrando en este una sola palabra "Adios".

.

oOoOo

.

Era pasado del medio día cuando Kiba finalmente regresó a Konoha, escurriéndose dentro de la aldea sin ser visto. Exhausto físicamente por el viaje, y mentalmente por la partida de Hinata; se adentra en su habitación encontrando el clon que había dejado intacto. Cancelando su técnica se dejó caer sobre su cama y Akamaru a su lado cuando escuchó la voz de su madre indicando la visita de su cómplice, Shino.

—Que entre… —refunfuño Kiba soñoliento sentándose. Shino entró, cerrando y asegurando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Cómo salió todo? —cuestionó secante el Aburame. Kiba sacó de entre su bolso el protector que le había entregado Hinata, lanzándoselo a Shino como respuesta.

Shino guardó un momento de silencio al ver el protector de su querida compañera de equipo antes de devolvérselo a Kiba, quien ni siquiera se molestó en atraparlo, rebotando contra su pecho.— Entiendes que…

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —interrumpió Kiba, eufórico y frustrado; aterrando a su compañero Akamaru— ¡No tienes que recordármelo, sé que la apoye y todo pero…!

—No lo demuestro como tu… Pero entiendo perfectamente tu frustración ―interrumpió Shino a su amigo con tono apagado, recostándose a la pared, añadiendo con el mismo tono—. Me guste admitirlo o no, siento que esta es lo mejor para Hinata…

Kiba saltó de su cama, arremetiendo contra Shino, sujetándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta— ¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que dices, sabes cómo van a catalogar a Hinata después de esto!?

—Desertora, traidora, se me ocurren varios nombres —respondió Shino inmutado ante las acciones de su compañero, aunque los insectos saliendo de su rostro y sus manos podrían indicar lo contrario—. Pero para el tipo de vida que llevaba Hinata, es preferible cargar con el peso de uno de esos títulos que el de "muñeca de vitrina" —las palabras de Shino hirieron en lo más profundo a Kiba, quien apretaba cada vez más sus puños y dientes, produciendo un horrible crujido. A la final se ve obligado a soltarlo, no podía refutarlo.

—Hinata no se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente, ten un poco de fe en ella —añadió Shino mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta y sus insectos regresan al interior de su cuerpo. Kiba, por otro lado; se sentó al lado de su compañero cabizbajo y deprimido— Además… —aquello llamó la atención del Inuzukua, quien por primera vez, vislumbra una media sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de su compañero— Si la capturasen… La podemos ayudar a escapar de nuevo, ¿no es así? —

Una media sonrisa se en Kiba, quien no tarda en regresar a su habitual yo, escandalozo y desafiante— ¡Con un demonio, en eso tienes razón, mientras Hinata sea infeliz, no nos vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

.

oOoOo

.

Aun que era de día, Hinata no perdió tiempo para moverse y buscar un refugió para descansar. Sabía muy bien que el orgullo de su clan y el conflicto que mantenía con Naruto no le permitiría actuar de inmediato, no sin recibir una horrible reprimenda y lastimar su dichoso orgullo que tanto ella detestaba. Espera como toda buen ninja la llegada de la noche para aprovechar la obscuridad y movilizarse sin ser vista.

La sensación de persecución resultaba extrañamente vigorizante. El no estar limitada a cuatro paredes, el sentir la adrenalina de recorriendo su cuerpo, la constante pregunta de si tendrá que luchar o no. Todas aquellas sensaciones que jamás había disfrutado, ahora se sentían asombrosas; casi como si se trátese de una droga. Con una inactividad forzada debido a la situación actual de su clan, el haberse escapado era igual a estar realizando una misión de rango S por sí sola, y extrañamente disfrutaba de ello.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hinata había abandonado Konoha, viajando sin rumbo fijo. Tenía tiempo sin consultar un mapa, sin siquiera preguntar dónde se encontraba, y no es que realmente le importase saber dónde se encontraba, cualquier otro sitio era mejor al encierro y cautiverio de su clan; pero este descuido la coloco en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Era de noche en un camino montañoso, la luna apenas y brillaba por la cantidad de nubes en el cielo, con un fuerte ventaron. Hinata descansaba en un árbol cerca del camino principal cuando presencio un asesinato. Para un ninja, era bastante normal ver una escena así; sin embargo, se percató tarde que su tiempo de reacción fue muy lento (en cuanto ocultarse se refiere) y no fue hasta que sintió la mirada de uno de los asesinos a la distancia que se decidió moverse de su lugar.

Rápidamente activó su Byakugan para revisar de sus alrededores, solo para darse cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraban dos asesinos más que se acercaban a gran velocidad junto a los dos que se encontraban en el camino principal.

Sin escatimar palabras los ninjas detrás ella intentaron un ataque sorpresa, pero contra un Hyuuga esto no existe. Hinata se dejó caer esquivando los ataques a sus espaldas, mientras los otros dos justo defrente de ella lanzaron varios Kunais contra la Kunoichi. En medio del aire Hinata giró su cuerpo esquivando el ataque, y tan pronto tocó suelo se lanzó a correr atreves del bosque en la montaña.

—¡Tonta, cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada! —se reprochó dándose cuenta de cuan oxidada se encontraba. La oscuridad y la poca luz de luna se encontraban de su lado, el Byakugan le permitía ver con gran facilidad en la obscuridad y con suma claridad a sus atacantes, mientras que ellos probablemente tuviesen problemas para visualizarla. Aunque tenía cierta ventaja, enfrentarlos no era una opción.

Por la eficacia y rapidez en detectarla de esos ninjas fue asombrosa, era notable que eran de alto rango. Sin ningún tipo de información y sobre numerada, la única salida lógica para Hinata era perderlos.

Saliendo del bosque, Hinata pudo ver a la distancia lo que bien seria su salvación o caída, una gran tormenta de arena y un desierto. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a los límites del país de las arenas.

Hinata cae en terreno pedregoso, girándose rápidamente encontrando nada, no estaba siendo perseguida… Lo cual le resultó extraño, ¿Porque un grupo de asesinos dejarían de perseguir a un testigo? No tenía idea de cuan equivocada estaba.

El familiar zumbido del viento siendo cortado la alertó, moviéndose rápidamente de su posición esquivando varios Kunais y reanudando su carrera. Con su Byakugan es capaz de detectar los Kunais que se acercaban hacia ella. El problema era que estos nuevos tenían etiquetas explosivas. Y donde caían, detonaban.

Los escombros volando por los aires, junto a los Kunais y un grupo de ninjas tras ella, Hinata no tenía tiempo para intentar recuperar su aliento. Por más que intenta esquivarlos todos, uno de ellos se le escapa y cae justo detrás de ella, siendo alcanzada por la exposición de este.

Lanzada por los aires tras el impacto, caer al suelo no detiene su impulso, rodando varios metros terreno abajo antes de lograr sujetarse para recuperar su compostura. Su espalda y brazos les dolían, pero el daño en si no era tan grande como esperaba.

—¡Doton…! —escuchó a la distancia, de inmediato pudo sentir bajo sus pies cómo la montaña se estremecía, saliendo disparadas enormes y filosas del suelo para girarse en el aire apuntadas contra ella.

Siempre avanzando, Hinata sigue haciendo uso de su Byakugan esquivando roca tras roca. No tenia de otra, era adentrarse en la tormenta de arena, o morir a manos de esos ninjas. Hinata sacó un trozo de tela y lentes para clima pesado, sin detener su avance y esquivando los ataques distante de sus perseguidores.

—Por favor… que no me persigan dentro de la tormenta… —mustió Hinata mientras se coloca los lentes y se tapa su rostro. Lo peor de todo es que aunque su Byakugan debería permitirle navegar tranquilamente dentro de la tormenta, le era imposible ver atreves de las grandes nueves de polvo que se levantaban frente a ella, poniendo en evidencia una vez más la debilidad de su ser. No podría detectar a sus perseguidores dentro de esa terrible tormenta, y en caso de regresar, significaría caminar a sus verdugos.

Le gustase o no, su única opción real de supervivencia era encontrar refugio lo más pronto posible en ese desierto… Por más difícil que eso sonara. Armándose de fuerzas Hinata se adentró donde ni siquiera los habitantes de las arenas se atreven, una rabiosa tormenta en una noche gélida del desierto…

**Editado 23/11/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	3. Refugio

**Aclaratorias**

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Refugio.**

Aunque había escapado de sus perseguidores, Hinata empezaba arrepentirse de dicha decisión, luchar contra un grupo de ninjas sería mucho más fácil que luchar contra un viento enfurecido.

Para su desagradable sorpresa, aun con el Byakugan, navegar en medio de la tormenta le estaba resultaba imposible. Se sentía frustrada de ver el cómo la técnica que distingue a su clan, una técnica que debería poder usar con la misma facilidad que respira, estaba fallando… Le costaba usarla como era debido.

Normalmente, debería poder ver atreves del polvo levantado por el viento, pero no era así. Sin algún cuerpo vivo para poder usar como punto de referencias Hinata se encontraba a ciegas.

El cancelar el Byakugan no ayudaba de nada, aunque sus ojos estaban protegidos, era de noche y la pálida luz de luna era bloqueada por nubes y la arena; la tela que había sacado solo le servía para cubrir su nariz y boca. Sus manos, inutilizadas para proteger sus oídos y sus fuerzas siendo drenas lentamente por el potente viento y la cortante arena.

Hinata decidió enfocar su Byakugan cortando la visión global y reduciéndola a la periférica humana pero con extensión incrementada buscando algún tipo refugio, podía distinguir de formas borrosa, grandes formaciones rocosas; pero ningún tipo de cueva o similar en el que pudiera descansar.

Las grandes formaciones rocosas no le otorgaban ningún tipo de respiro con un cambiante e inclemente viento no había sitio para recostar su espalda. La única oportunidad de Hinata era seguir hacia delante. Pero no solo el viento y la arena drenan sus fuerzas, el mantener activo su Byakugan resulta cada vez más difícil.

Tras caminar por casi una hora, Hinata puede distinguir a la distancia lo que parecían ser varios cuerpos moviéndose atreves de la tormenta —¿Realmente… realmente ahí personas moviéndose atreves de esta tormenta?— se cuestionó Hinata cansada sin detener su andar, no sabía si dirigirse a ellos o alejarse, aunque ella no había notado algo curioso de esas personas hasta que resulta muy tarde.

— ¿Porque… Porque están a des…? ¡AHH! —con un paso en falso, Hinata fallá en pisar y cae rodando por una duna de arena. A diferencia del terreno pedregoso, no había punto de agarre para detener su rodada hasta que llega al pie de la colina.

Le es imposible pronunciar queja alguna cuando un fuerte estruendo detrás suyo la sorprende, no solo había caído ella; combinado con el fuerte viento Hinata se había traído con ella parte de la duna. Intentó levantarse y correr, pero calló de inmediato, se había fracturado su tobillo derecho —realmente voy a… —de forma instintiva Hinata se echa al suelo cubriéndose la nuca. En cuestión de segundos todo se silencia al tiempo que siente una terrible presión sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Realmente… Voy a morir aquí? —se preguntó entre llanto. Después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra ninja y por fin haber reunido el valor para escapar de su actual, y tiránica familia, ¿Estaba a punto de morir enterada viva?

La presión de la arena drenaba sus fuerzas aún más rápido que el viento, pero no aplacaba su deseo de vivir, su cuerpo lentamente empieza a irradiar un ligero brillo azul —Kiba-kun…—susurró —Shino-kun… Hanabi-chan…— lentamente empieza a mover sus manos de su cabeza mientras que el aura que rodea su cuerpo se intensifica —Todas las personas que quiero deben de estar tristes por mi partida…— moviendo lentamente la arena a su alrededor sus manos toman una posición firme en el suelo —… Y se podrán a un más tristes si no saben nada de mi… Tengo que sobrevivir… ¡Debo sobrevivir!— con un fuerte grito, Hinata expulsa una enorme cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo, creando un Kaiten gigantesco, desenterrándose por completo en un instante… Pero a que costo.

Aun que se encontraba de pie, no tenía aliento alguno, jadeando sin fuerzas, sus ojos estaban apagados y apenas y podían mantenerse de pie contra el inclemente viento; lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era las sonrisas de todos sus seres queridos —No quiero verlos llorar… No quiero v…er…los…— con solo dar un paso, sus fuerzas termina de abandonarlas, cayendo nuevamente en la tumba de la que acababa de salir.

.

oOoOo

.

_—El viento… porque no lo escucho…_ —por algún motivo desconocido, el sonido del viento se había desvanecido, una tenue luz iluminaba lo que parece ser una especie de domo y a dos personas las cuales, ante sus ojos no son más que sombras, una de ellas tenia cabello alborotado— Na… ¿Naruto-kun…? ―pronunció antes de caer inconsciente una vez más

.

oOoOo

.

—Naruto-kun…¡Naruto-kun!-gritó conmocionada la peliazul al tiempo que abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba en medio del desierto. Era una habitación pequeña y sencilla, las paredes eran color arena, probablemente hechas de este material; una puerta de madera y una abertura en la pared con una cruz de madera separando el vidrio de la ventana, un par de sillas, al lado de su cama se encontraban sus ropas y su bolso, sea quien fuera que la cambiase le había puesto unas pijamas.

—¿Donde…donde? —la puerta se abrió, revelando a una Shinobi joven, probablemente de unos trece o catorce años; el protector en su frente respondió su pregunta, se encontraba en la aldea de la Arena.

La Shinobi se alegró de ver a Hinata despierta, pidiéndole se acomode para examinarla. Sin cuestionar nada, Hinata obedece tranquilamente, se removió el cobertor, sentandose en la orilla de la cama. Rápidamente proceden a efectuarle un examen de rutina.

Como era de esperarse tan pronto la Shinobi toca la espalda de Hinata, esta hace un pequeño gesto de dolor, después de todo había recibido una explosión, rodado sobre rocas, arenas y por ultimo… Había sido enterrada.

—¿Dime, como sientes tu tobillo? ―Preguntó la Shinobi con una sonrisa.

—¿Mi…? —había olvidado de que se lo había torcido, este estaba vendado e inmovilizado, intentó moverlo un poco, produciendo mueca gesto de dolor. No era tanto, pero era igualmente incomodo— Mucho mejor… Gracias… —respondió Hinata con tono apagado. La Shinobi se alegró de escucharla, bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Iré a buscar un par muletas para que puedas moverte de nuevo —comentó la pequeña shinobi, antes de dejar nuevamente a Hinata, se voltea sonrojada y con tono apenado agrega— y te recomiendo cambiarte, tienes visitas.

—¿Visitas? —se cuestionó extrañada Hinata, más por el hecho de que la chica se había sonrojado. Suspiró, haciendo caso a la recomendación de la shinobi cambiándose sus pijamas. Tan pronto levantó su chaqueta, se da cuenta que esta algo quemada por la espalda, suspiró un poco dolida por aquella marca, ya que esa prende había sido un regalo de su difunto padre. Aun así decide ponérsela en esas condiciones, no es que le fuera dar la espalda a su visita. Una vez vestida Hinata le pide quienes estuvieran a fuera que podían pasar.

—¡Hola! —son las primeras palabras que escucha al abrirse la puerta, enérgicas y fuertes, era Kankuro, seguido por su hermano Gaara

—¡Kan…Kankuro san, Gaara sama! ―exclamó sorprendida la morena.

—¿Porque la sorpresa? Después de todo esta es nuestra aldea —comentó Kankuro calmado con una sonrisa, mientras se sienta en una de las sillas, Gaara por su parte permanece de pie

_―__Cabello alborotado…__―_pensó Hinata dirigiéndole una mirada perdida a Gaara. Ellos eran quienes la habían salvado la noche pasada.

—Quiénes deberíamos estar sorprendido somos nosotros… —comentó Kankuro fastidiado, haciendo reaccionar a Hinata— Enserio Hinata…¡¿Qué rayos hacías en medio de una tormenta de arena a mitad de la noche?!

Hinata guardó silencio por un momento —la verdad es que…— en tono apagado, Hinata les explicó su situación actual. Ambos hermanos escucha en silencio con sumo cuidado el relato de la dolida Hyuuga.

—Es por eso… Que no puedo quedarme, de lo… —Hinata estaba dolida y cabizbaja, con sus manos sobre su regazo, deseaba explicar sus razones, pero cierto pelirrojo no se lo permitió

—¿Porque no puedes? —la voz firme y secante de Gaara retumba en la habitación. Hinata, sorprendida levantó la mirada, encontrando a Kankuro con una expresión de fastidiado y a Gaara firme de brazos cruzados con una mirada penetrante sobre ella— ¿No puedes, o no quieres quedarte Hinata?

—¡Pe… Pero si me quedo…! ―pronunció alterada, intentado explicar la razón de su desición al Kazekage. De quedarse podría traerle problemas a Suna, después de todo, conocía a su clan. Pero nada de esto abandono sus labios ya que fue nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por el hermano mayor.

—Técnicamente… —intervino Kankuro, quien conociendo lo testarudo que puede ser su hermano cuando toma una decisión, ir encontrar de su deseo de dar refugio a Hinata sería una lucha infructuosa, su mejor opción sería convencer a Hinata de quedarse.

—Técnicamente nosotros no hemos sido notificados de tu deserción… Técnicamente ante nuestros ojos tú sigues siendo un ninja de la aldea de Konoha… Nuestro más grande y antiguo aliado —explicó Kankuro, quien haciendo uso de diferentes argumentos lógicos, exponía las distintas razones a Hinata por las cuales podía quedarse.

Este se percató por la precaución y voz de la Hyuuga de los temores de esta, y decidió disiparlos para convencerla. Sin embargo, no son las palabras de Kakankuro lo que atrapan a Hinata, es Gaara quien lo hace. Por más que su mirada era fría, esta transmitía algo de simpatía y dolencia por la condición de Hinata, era algo que ella sentía. Por otro lado Kankuro, demostraba un poco más de preocupación por su aldea en una situación tan delicada como esta, después de todo, se trataba de Hinata, la princesa Hyuuga… Aunque al mismo tiempo parecía simpatizar con su hermano.

Kankuro se ve forzado a detenerse cuando escucha un extraño sonido, Hinata estaba temblando, y había bajado la mirada, clavándola sobre su regazo. Kankuro suspiró, marcándose una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su hermano permanecía inmutable. —Gracias…— susurró entre llanto Hinata, repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Había encontrado lo que había dejado atrás… Un nuevo sitio al cual podía llamar hogar…

**Editado 23/11/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	4. Pregunta

**Pregunta.**

— Realmente…eres una chica emotiva… — comenta Kankuro apasible y con tono gentil al llanto de Hinata.

— Lo…lo siento — responde la Hyuuga conteniendo su llanto; se limpia su rostro, entregándole a los hermanos una tenue y dulce sonrisa — es que…hace tiempo que no siento…no siento esta calidez… — Hinata lleva ambas manos a su pecho, bajando nuevamente su cabeza — esta aceptación…realmente…extrañaba este sentimiento.

— Kankuro — comanda Gaara con tono secante, mirando a su hermano de reojo — encárgate de conseguirle a Hinata un apartamento en el cual pueda hospedarse, preferiblemente equipado con lo que necesite.

Kankuro no le dió importancia a la orden Gaara; sin darle mucha importancia, se leventa y disponía a retirarse cuando Hinata lo detiene apenada — no…no es necesaria tanta molestia, yo… — los orbes de Gaara regresan a ella, silenciándola en el acto. Esos ojos eran confusos; fríos y afilados; y aun asi, transmitían una calidez que producía una paz que Hinata tanto anhelaba y había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto Kankuro abre la puerta, encuentra a la Genin que había atendido a Hinata cargando un par de muletas; abriéndose paso entre los hermanos las coloca al lado de la cama de Hinata; retirándose de inmediato, seguida por Kankuro, quien se lleva el bolso de Hinata, dejándola sola con su hermano.

El ambiente se tornó extraño, lo frío e inmutable de la mirada de Gaara clavada en su tímido y nervioso ser, le impedían a Hinata iniciar conversación alguna. Gaara camina a la ventana para observar el exterior — pronto anochecerá… —susurra el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de Hinata, este gira a verla, preguntándole con tono firme — ¿puedes caminar?

— ¿Huh? ¡Sí!-responde rápido y nerviosa Hinata; toma las muletas con ambas manos levantándolas en el aire — con…¡con esto…!

— Termina de alistarte; te espero en el pasillo — detiene Gaara a Hinata antes de salir, dejando a la Hyuuga extrañada, la actitud de Gaara era realmente…peculiar, tan cortante y tajante, en cierta forma le recordaba a su familia actual; pero con una enorme diferencia; Hinata sentía que podía elegir, no sentía ese mandato obligatorio que transmitía las cabezas de su clan, pudo haberse negado acompañar a Gaara, y este probablemente no le hubiera reprendido — quizás, hubiera dicho un…"como gustes" si me hubiese negado — musitó.

Tras tratar un poco su tobillo con sus habilidades medicas antes de colocarse sus sandalias, Hinata toma sus muletas y sale de la habitación, encontrando a Gaara de brazos cruzados recostado a la pared; aunque Hinata intenta examinar sus alrededores, solo encuentra un corredor amplio, largo, y algo elegante. Muy en el fondo tenía ganas poner a prueba su teoría, de negarse a la petición de Gaara…pero no tenía motivo alguno creíble para hacerlo; y mucho menos quería ser descortés con la persona que le salvo la vida del desierto.

— Li…lista…Gaara s… — antes que siquiera pueda añader el "sama" el pelirrojo la detiene:

— Solo Gaara — comenta el pelirrojo estoico — no es necesario el "Sama", Gaara es suficiente.

— O…ok… — tartamudea Hinata apenada,

Gaara se separa de la pared, colocándose frente a Hinata — ¿deseas hacer algo? — pregunta calmado.

Hinata espera que su anfitrión tuviera planeado algo pero ese no era el caso — lo…lo que gustes Gaara…Gaara-kun — comenta temerosa, añadiendo otro honorifico, ya que la educación que había recibido le impedía dirigirse alguien sin el uso del honorifico apropiado.

El peli rojo suspira y agrega calmado — su pongo no hay problema que uses el "kun" — con estas palabras, Hinata se sorprende al sentir que el suelo debajo de ella se sacude un poco, de repente el corredor empieza a moverse, en si no era el corredor, era el suelo el que se movía.

Aun que Gaara le había preguntado si podía caminar, no le había dejar hacerlo, ya fuera por cortecita o por capricho; Hinata no podía evitar sentirse alagada por el trato que Gaara le daba, siguen moviéndose hasta llegar a unas escaleras; las cuales se desparecen dejando una rampa por la cual ambos suben y se van formando nuevas escaleras a su paso.

— Es…realmente útil que todo este hecho de arena… —comente Hinata sorprendida.

— En caso de necesidad…puedo convertir la aldea entera en un arma… —responde Gaara al comentario, nuevamente el silencio reina mientras siguen subiendo hasta que llegan a la azotea donde Hinata se ver forzada a cerrar los ojos, deslumbrada por la luz rojiza del aterdecer.

La arena la sigue moviendo hasta que una de sus muletas golpea suavemente con una baranda, Gaara no hace ningún comentario o petición; lentamente Hinata abre sus ojos para contemplar una escena única, se encontraba encima del edificio del Kazekage, podía contemplar toda la ciudad a su alrededor bañada y pintada por el hermoso atardecer del desierto.

— Esta…es la vista de un Kage… — comenta Gaara estoico, Hinata le dirige una mirada a reojo tímida a Gaara, la bella luz del atardecer resalta la figura de Gaara, quitando ese aire intimidante que por lo general posee; dándole un aura más serena y tolerable.

— Ga…Gaara kun…-tartamudea Hinata haciendo que este le dirija la mirada, a Hyuuga miraba a sus pies y se rascaba su mejilla derecha algo sonrojada — ¿por…porque…?

— ¿Necesito alguna razón para ayudarte? — responde Gaara anticipándose a la pregunta de Hinata y mirándola de reojo, en el instante que sus ojos se crzan esta retira su mirada, guardando silencio apenada.

Gaara suspira, regresando sus ojos a su alde — porque entiendo tu dolor… — agrega en tono calmado, las palabras de Gaara sorprenden a Hinata; después de todo ello no era conocía del pasado de Gaara, solo Naruto lo sabía — vivir en soledad…nada puede compararse a eso… — la expresión seria de Gaara cambia a una dolorosa, guardando un momento de silencio, por un rato ninguno de los dos hace comentario o pregunta alguna; solo se quedan contemplando la aldea mientras el sol se pone.

— Hinata…-llama Gaara casi en susurro, captando la atención de esta, girando al mismo tiempo que su anfitrión, cruzándose sus miradas — si decides quedarte a vivir en esta aldea…que tipo de vida elegirías… — Gaara sujeta la baranda a su lado, regresando la mirada a la aldea, que empezaba a ser cubierta con el manto de la noche — ¿una vida normal…? — Gaara regresa nuevamente su mirada a Hianta — ¿…o la de un ninja? — termina con tono firme.

Una dulce sonrisa se marca en los labios de Hinata, suelta una muleta, colocándola contra la baranda y apoyándose en esta — una vida normal…no suena mal —responde Hinata en tono dulce y calmado — trabajar, casarse, tener hijos, criarlos, envejecer junto a la persona que amas y finalmente morir no es un mal plan de vida… — Hinata le dirige nuevamente su mirada a Gaara, aquella expresión sincera y tierna era algo que Gaara jamás había; estremeciendo todo sus ser por un simple instante

— …Pero; yo nací con el Don de ser Ninja…una gran responsabilidad… — Hinata suelta la baranda y se lleva su mano su pecho — mientras mi cuerpo me lo permita, seguiré siendo una kunoichi…y cuando ya no pueda más… —toma nuevamente su muleta y apoya en esta-…viviré lo que me quede como una persona normal —termina con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata estaba extrañada, Gaara se veía curiosamente sorprendido por su respuesta, y no entendía por qué de ello — bueno…considerado que viva lo suficiente como ninja para llegar a vivir una vida normal… — agrega Hinata nerviosa, a forma de hacer volver en si a Gaara y cambiar un poco el ambiente que se había tornado un poco extraño.

Gaara regresa en si, sus labios se movieron para lanzar una palabra; pero la voz de su hermano subiendo por las escalares lo detiene; Kankuro regresa para informar que habia terminado terminado con la petición de Gaara; mucho más rápido de lo que este último esperaba, había encontrado un apartamento y venía a traerle a Hinata las llaves y dirección.

— ¡Muchas gracias Kankuro-san! — agradece alegremente al tiempo que se acerca a este para tomar las llaves y hace una reverencia a Kankuro quien se sonroja y empieza a bromear.

— Gaara-kun — llama Hinata alegremente al pelirrojo quien reacciona de inmediato —gracias por el dia de hoy, pero iré a mi apartamento caminando, así podre familiarizarme con la aldea.

Hinata procedía a bajar por las escaleras cuando es llamada por Gaara, esta se voltea encontrando nuevamente su expresión característica — avísame una vez que te recuperes, así podremos ver que tan oxidada te encuentras — Hinata asiste de forma enérgica y se retira dejando a ambos hermanos en la azotea.

Con una extraña expresión Kankuro se coloca al lado de su hermano y añade — con que "kun" ¿eh…desde cuando se volvieron tan familiares ustedes dos? — Gaara solo le entrega una mirada molesta de reojo por respuesta; con un simple sello se desvanece dejando a su hermano solo en la azotea con una extraña expresión de satisfacción.


	5. Asistente

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Asistente.**

Hinata queda sorprendida con su nuevo apartamento; Kankuro se tomo muy enserio lo de un apartamento equipado; las paredes color arena igual que muchos o casi todos los edificios de la aldea, la entrada era sencilla y elegante, con estante para colocar zapatos y sandalias, así como una percha y una alfombra de terciopelo.

Hinata se quita sus sandalias, colocándola dentro del estante, se adentra a explorar su nuevo hogar; cerca de la entrada una puerta, el cual conducía a un baño pequeño para visitas, solo con sanitario y lavamanos; una cocina y comedor bastante cómodos, mesa para cuatro, nevera y alacenas repletas de comida; la cocina equipada con todo lo que fuese a necesitar, desde sartenes de todo tamaño, hasta cada tipo de cuchillo y utensilio.

Habitación espaciosa, con peinadora y una cama individual, una gran ventana a lado de su cama con vista al edificio del Kazekage; mesa de noche al lado de la cama, un escritorio con silla, en el cual reposaba su bolso, un baño espacioso y con ducha, y closet amplio y lleno ropa para su uso.

Una sonrisa ante el gesto tan amable de ambos hermanos, algo que llama su atención es un calendario en el escritorio, tachado hasta el día actual — realmente… — hasta donde recordaba, transcurrieron tres días desde que salió de Konoha, hasta llegar al desierto; si bien uso mucho chakra para desenterrarse, se desmañado por menos tiempo del que esperaba, pando un día inconsciente, sumado al actual, Hinata había abandonado su aldea hace ya cinco días; lo cual genera una pregunta, ¿Gaara le habrá comunicado a Konoha de su estadía en la aldea de la arena cuando fue encontrada?

Por la actitud que tomaron los hermanos, no pareciera; lo cual da origen a muchas otras preguntas; sin embargo Hinata prefiere quitarle importancia a estas, estaba cansada; suspira, regresa el calendario a su lugar, recuesta las muletas contra la pared, se sienta en la cama y levanta su pierna derecha para trata un poco más su tobillo en silencio.

Por un tiempo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del chakra en su mano en todo el apartamento, un sentimiento de soledad invade a Hinata; esta vez, Hanabi no entraría por su puerta si se sentía sola, no podría ver de nuevo a sus amigos en los días que tenia de visitas…por más que su clan había impuesto aquellas reglas tiránicas, aún quedaban buenos recuerdos de esos dos años, recuerdos que empezaban atormentarla.

Un fuerte escandalo proveniente desde afuera, llamando la atención de la Hyuuga, quien se asoma por la ventana, logrando distinguir lo que parecía ser un perro callejero persiguiendo a un gato, nuevamente una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro — "¡Por lo menos escríbenos cuando puedas, quieres!" — musita la morena.

— Supongo…que me toca cumplir eso… — añade entre risas, Hinata se levanta, busca entre sus nuevas ropas, encontrando unas pijamas de color blanco, se las coloca y decide finalizar el día acostándose a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

En Konoha el clan había tomado con sumo cuidado la fuga de Hinata; no querían que otros clanes se enteraran de esto, mucho menos el actual Hokage, quien había tenido en el pasado cierto rose con ellos al intentar abolir las leyes que dividían las familias Hyuuga.

Y que hubiera podido, sin embargo, su actual consejero, Shikamaru, le recomendó no forzarlos a hacerlo, aun con todos los logros de Naruto en la guerra, el forzar a un clan a hacer algo encontrar de sus intereses podría traer repercusiones a largo plazo, ya que por más injustas que eran las reglas de los Hyuugas y sus nuevas leyes, no atentaban contra Konoha como tal.

Shino y Kiba observaban a la distancia en silencio los movimientos del clan Hyuuga con un poco de ayuda de Hanabi, aliviada de que estos no encontraban a su hermana y ansiosa por saber de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dormía apacible en su cómoda cama, cuando un repetido golpe perturba su sueño — ¿Huh, que…como…? — los ojos de la Hyuuga se abren lentamente para ser encandilados por la luz del sol que invadía su cuarto; se podía escuchar a la gente transitando por las callesn , adyacente a su apartamento.

Hinata se sienta y restriega sus ojos; buscando rápidamente el roloj en la mesa de noche, era pasado de las diez de las mañana — ¿tan…tarde…? — se dice soñolienta; nuevamente el golpeteo en su puerta resuena en el apartamento; cosa que le extrañaba; ya que aún no conocía a nadie dentro ni fuera del mismo.

Aun medio dormida, despeinada y en pijamas, Hinata le pide a quien llama que se espere un momento, un tanto descuidada la Hyuuga abre un poco la puerta para asomarse, encontrando un rostro familiar.

— ¿Te…Temari-san…? — susurra soñolienta Hinata, Temari vestía ropas casuales en lugar de sus convenciones, sandalias azules, un franela blanca y un mini short negro, la rubia suspira y comenta en tono casual — así que es verdad…— palabras extrañas, más aun su visita, ya que ella no se encontraba ayer con ella cuando despertó.

— Veo que tu tobillo esta mejor… — comenta Temari con una sonrisa, palabras que hacen que Hinata regrese en si-¿huh? ¡ah, Lo…lo siento! — Hinata abre de golpe, ofreciendo sus disculpas a la rubia por tenerla parada frente la puerta por tanto tiempo; para seguidamente pedirle que entre, Temari suelta una risa ante la actitud tímida y educada de Hinata que le resultaba adorable; casi como si tratara con una niña pequeña.

Temari acepta la invitación de Hinata, sentándose frente al comedor mientras que su anfitriona corre a su habitación a arreglarse un poco — ¡disculpa Temari-san, no esperaba visita! — hace eco la voz de Hinata atreves de la puerta de su cuarto.

—Tampoco esperaba que te levantases tan tarde — responde Temari levantándose de la silla y abriendo la nevera — ¿dime…quieres algo en especial para desayunar? — las palabras de Temari hacen que Hinata pierda la compostura y tratando de correr hasta la puerta se tropieza y cae.

— Auch… — musita Temari, encogiéndose entre hombros y con una sonrisa en sus labios, mira de reojo la puerta que conduce a la habitación de Hinata, la cual se abre mostrando a un Hinata nuevamente despeinada y sobándose la frente

— Temari-san no tienes que…— intenta detener Hinata, pero es interrumpida por Temari blandiendo una sonrisa:

— No te preocupes; alístate, debes tener hambre — apenada, Hinata cierra la puerta y nuevamente se le puede escuchar gritar, seguido por un golpe seco, la pobre Hyuuga se cae de nuevo, sacando una risita sorda de parte de Temari.

— Te queda un poco larga esa pijama por lo visto… — comenta entre risas la rubia, Hinata asiente apenada mientras comía el desayuno que le había preparado Temari; debido a que sus ropas estaban un poco quemadas debido a su encuentro con aquellos ninjas, Hinata había tomado algo de las ropas que le había preparado Kankuro, en cierta forma vestía como este último, una camisa manga larga la cual le quedaba holgada de color negra, y unos pantalones del mismo color.

— Solo te falta la pintura facial y la capucha — comenta en tono alegre Temari al ver a Hinata con esas ropas, a lo que Hinata responde en tono tímido — bueno…las eligió tu hermano Temari san… — con ese comentario, la rubia nota que Hinata se encontraba mucho más calmada de lo que su hermano le había informado.

— ¿Dime…que tienes en mente para hoy?-pregunta Temare recostándose al espaldar de la silla, Hinata coloca los palillos sobre su plato, haciendo a un lado este, , su expresión cambia a una un tanto más animada y una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro:

— bueno…Gaara kun… - el "kun" llama la atención de Temari, era educado llamarlo de esa manera y propio de la naturaleza de Hinata, pero la voz de la Hyuuga mostraba algo de vida y animos cuando se refirió a su hermano; Hinata continua explicando su plan para el dia, tan pronto la palabra "trabajo" se asoma en sus labios, se dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélica en Temari.

— ¿Dijiste "trabajo" no es así?-detiene Temari a Hinata, quien, al mirarla, encuentra una expresión un tanto diabólica bien marcada en su invitada, preocupando a Hinata por un momento; temerosa, asiente. Temari se levanta de golpe y sujetando de por la muñeca a Hinata se la lleva a ver a su hermano Kankuro.

.

.

.

.

.

Era cerca del mediodía y en el edificio del Kazekage; precisamente en la sala de este ultimo; se llevaba a cabo lo que parecía ser una fuerte discusión entre Gaara y unos tres conejeros, entre estos se encontraba el hermano de Chiyo, quien al igual que Gaara se veía aburrido y parecía no importarle lo que los otros dos balbuceaban.

La discusión se ve interrumpida por un suave golpeteo en la puerta, el cual es ignorado por los presentes; pero la insistencia de estos molesta a los concejeros que le piden a la persona que se retire, mientras que Gaara por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria a estos, le pide a la persona que entre.

La puerta se abre lentamente revelando a una joven mujer vestida de negro, de cabello largo que cae hasta su cintura, encogida entre sus hombros y llevando una máscara de mapache tallada en madera con un pergamino en sus manos; mientras los dos consejeros parecían molestos y sospechaban de la chica, Gaara y el hermano de chiyo parecían interesados en esta, en especial Gaara; ya que sabía muy bien que se trataba de Hinata.

— Dis…disculpe — susurra en voz temblorosa Hinata cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, avanzando de forma tímida a los consejeros para entregarle el pergamino que traía, uno de los estos dudar de Hinata, pero, Ebizo, el hermano de Chiyo suspira y le pide que le entregue el pergamino.

— ¡Consejero Ebizo, no…! — gritaban los otros consejeros, pero Ebizu los detiene onduleando su mano en el aire, dándole poca importancia a los otros dos; acepta el pergamino y lo abre para ver su contenido.

— Es una carta de recomendación… — explica Ebizu, aun con su vista fijada en el documento — de Temari y Kankuro…

"¿De recomendación?" "¿para qué?" preguntan los otros dos, Ebizo cierra el pergamino y levanta la mirada — para el puesto de asistente del Kazekage — comenta al tiempo que le dirige la mirada a Hinata aun encogida entre sus hombros — al parecer esta niña tiene cualidades para el puesto.

— Hum…se necesitan más que solo conocimiento de oficina para ser asistente del Kazekage… — comenta uno de los asistentes mientras se cruza de brazos — también se… — es interrumpido al sentir presión en sus brazos y un pinchazo en su cuello; en instante Hinata había dado un paso al frente y con su mano izquierda presionaba los brazos del consejero contra su cuerpo,mientras que con la derecha, específicamente con su dedo índice y medio hacia presión en el cuello de este, era evidente que esos dedos eran tan, sino es que más peligrosos que un Kunai.

En realidad el consejero tenía en mente atacar a Hinata con un Kunai, pero no fue necesario usar el Byakugan, ya que puedo sentir su sed sed de sangre.

— Impresionante… — comenta Gaara complacido mientras se Hinata se hacía para atrás, era obvio que Hinata no había perdido mucho de sus habilidades en los dos años que se encontró detenida por su clan; ambos consejeros molestos, sin mencionar que ahora sospechaban aún más de Hinata, debido a que su actitud tímida no cuadraban con el despliegue de habilidad que había mostrado.

— Jovencita — llama Ebizo a Hinata colocándose a su lado — ¿podrías ilustrarnos porque llevas una máscara? — se anticipa Ebizo a la pregunta de ambos consejeros.

Hinata se encoje entre hombros y empieza a juguetear con sus dedos — la verdad…es que…cuando los hombres me miran…puedo sentir su lujuria…y…y…me hacen sentir mal, siento que quieren hacerme daño…siento quieren… — mientras Hinata continua explicando, los dos consejeros se sentían ecepticos, sin embargo, Ebizu, quien cree en Hinata, le pide que se quite la máscara para inspeccionar su rostro, aunque duda, Hinata acepta la petición del mayor de los consejeros; sin embargo, antes de que se quite la máscara, Ebizo forma un sello con sus manos y susurra "Kai", un jutsu de disipación, para asegurarse que Hinata no tenga ningún Genjutsu en ella.

Hinata se quita la máscara, revelando su rostro con sus ojos cerrados y sonrojada, Ebizo inspecciona cuidadosamente el bello y joven rostro de Hinata, le pide amablemente que abra los ojos, petición que obedece, abriéndolos lo suficiente para mostrarlos; revelando unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda claro.

— Realmente eres una niña adorable — comenta Ebizo con una sonrisa dándole unos golpecitos en su cabeza y pidiéndole que se ponga la máscara — Esta niña está limpia para mí — comenta acercándose a los otros dos consejeros lanzándole el pergamino para que lo lean — la carta es legítima y tiene todos los datos necesarios para llenar el papeleo que haga falta.

Los otros consejeros inspeccionan la carta con sumo cuidado, encontrando todo en orden; Hinata parecía tener las habilidades necesarias para ejercer el cargo, les gustase o no, no podían poner objeción alguna, más aun; cuando levantan la mirada y no la encuentran frente a ellos, si no al lado de Gaara quien la había llamado con sellas, para ayudarlo con algunos trámites; ambos consejeros suspiran y aceptan su derrota, deciden posponer su discusión para otro día para que Gaara se familiarizase con su nueva asistente, dejándolos solos en la oficina.

— La máscara…la tallo Kankuro ¿no es así? — pregunta Gaara calmado sin distraerse de sus actividades, Hinata asiente — los lentes de contacto y el show fue idea de Temari… — nuevamente, asiste Hinata con una sonrisa al comentario de Gaara.

Este suspira, mira de reojo a Hinata y agrega — no gusta que me llamen "sama"…pero por lo visto no tendrás de otra mientras estemos aquí en la oficina.

Hinata asiste a la petición de Gaara, para añadir en tono suave y gentil — como gustes Gaara-kun — Gaara suspira nuevamente al escuchar lo que parecía una risa proveniente de su nueva asistente.

— Mañana iremos al campo de entrenamiento a ver cómo te encuentras — comenta el Kazekage, recostándose en su silla, dirigiéndole una mirada añade — con esto; has dado un paso para regresar a tu vida como ninja.

\- Lo se Gaara kun — responde Hinata enderezándose, removiendo su máscara por un momento — y por eso realmente te lo agradezco Gaara-kun — añade con una dulce sonrisa;

Gaara suspira y añade fastidiado mientras regresa a sus deberes — terminemos con esto…no quiero tener escuchar los sermones de esos dos de nuevo.

**Editado 06/02/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	6. Prueba de Campo

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((Pensamientos))_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Prueba de Campo.**

Eran las diez de la mañana del sábado, Hinata se había levantado hace yaun tiempo; desayunada y vistiendo un atuendo similar al del día anterior, con la diferencia de falta de mangas en su franela, revelando la cota de malla que se encontraba por debajo.

—Listo…— susurra Hinata emocionada, mientras coloca el pincel a un lado y sopla un poco la tinta para que termine de secarse. Cierra el pergamino y lo sella —Shino, Kiba y Hanabi estarán muy feliz de leer esto— añade alegre, después de todo, podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Kiba antes de partir.

Aunque su entusiasmo no solo se debía a esto, Hinata se levanta y saca un bolso de cadera, lo abre para hacer un inventario de su contenido: Kunais, Shurikens, ungüentos, entre otros; todo estaba listo para su entrenamiento con Gaara. Hinata realmente deseaba regresar a ser ninja y no entendía porque, ella siempre evitaba las misiones, o actuaba de forma muy pasiva en estas, ahora las anhelaba de vuelta.

Por un momento la sonrisa se desdibuja de su rostro y la nostalgia la invade, después de todo, su esfuerzo y empeño siempre nació a raíz de una sola persona, la imagen de la espalda de esta persona aparece frente a ella, podía verla a la distancia un niño el cual crecía lentamente hasta convertirse en quien era actualmente, inmóvil en incapaz de acercarse, lentamente se empieza a dibujar otra figura a su lado, Hinata sacude su cabeza y golpe sus mejillas —no pienses en eso…—se dice en tono triste, suspira y cierra el bolso, lo toma junto al pergamino, se coloca sus lentes de contacto, su máscara y sale de su apartamento en dirección a una oficina de entregas.

Aun que pudó usar el Byakugan, prefería caminar las calles de la aldea para familiarizarse con estas, por desgracia la pobre Hinata terminaba perdida una y otra vez, incapaz de dejar el pergamino en algún tipo de servicio de entregas; tras darse cuenta de la hora, deside dejar el pergamino para después y se encamina a la dirección que Gaara le había entregad, la cual era mucho más fácil de encontrar ya que era en las afueras de la aldea.

Medio día, con un sol inclemente, sin una sola nube en el cielo, Hinata llega a uno de los campos de entrenamientos de Suna, más que un campo como tal, no eran más que las afueras de la aldea a un considerable distancia de esta, el solo hecho de caminar hasta este resultaba una tarea difícil, después de todo no había ni una sola sombra para protegerse del sol del desierto.

El arena designada no era muy diferente al camino que había transcurrido durante aquella noche en la tormenta de arena, solo había arena y varias formaciones rocosas de gran tamaño, parecían pilares que se levantan hasta el cielo;. Gaara se encontraba parado en lo que sería el medio de este enorme campo con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, vistiendo sus ropas vino tinto y con su calabaza atada al espalda.

Hinata se quita sus mascara y los lentes de contacto, haciéndoles a un lado, estaba nerviosa, estaba a punto de entrenar contra Gaara, un Kage, incluso con la enorme distancia que los separaba podía sentir la enorme presión de estar en su presencia en aquella situación.

Hinata suspira y se encamina hacia Gaara, a unos veinte metros de distancia la peliazul intenta saludarlo cuando siente la arena debajo de ella moverse, así como puede escucharla moverse en el aire, levantando su mirada encuentra varias agujas de arenas apuntando hacia ella —comencemos…— sin mediar más palabras y levantando su mirada y su brazo derecho contra Hinata, Gaara cierra su puño disparando las agujas contra la Hyuuga.

Las agujas golpean levantando una cortina de polvo la cual, de inmediato empieza arremolinarse revelando en su interior un destello azul, hasta que se disipada, revelando a Hinata con su Byuakugan activo, con una expresión seria marcada en su rostro.

Debido a la naturaleza del ataque sorpresa de Gaara, Hinata entendió desde un comienzo que debería tomarse este entrenamiento muy enserio, de lo contrario podría terminar como mínimo muy mal herida; respira hondo y lentamente adopta la guardia del puño suave, el taijutsu de su clan.

_((¿Huh?))_ se dice extrañada Hinata al percatarse como la mirada de Gaara se acentuó por un instante, parecía haber notado algo que ella no, Gaara se cruza brazos, ordenando a Hinata atacarlo.

Aceptado el reto del Kazekage, Hinata enviste contra Gaara, pero apenas da el primer paso se percata con su Byakugan del movimiento del chakra en la arena bajo sus pies, reaccionando rápidamente, salta a un lado, esquivando una aguja de arena que explota desde el suelo. Tan pronto cae no tiene tiempo de tomar un aliento cuando otra aguja explota nuevamente, forzando a Hinata a reposicionarse, incluso con este consante ataque, Hinata no retrocede y presiona su avance.

—No está mal…— musita Gaara complacido, mientras estudia atentamente los movimientos de Hinata, a nivel de habilidad no parecía fallar, Hinata era una ninja de corto alcance, mientras que Gaara era su opuesto, uno de largo alcance, la forma en la que cortaba terreno esquivando era bastante buena, probablemente debido al uso del Byakugan el cual le permitía mantener visión constante en sus alrededores; pero aun así se requiere cierto enfoque para poder hacerlo, después de todo por un motivo existe el Kaiten.

Tras alcanzar a Gaara, Hinata lanza un palmada contra este, levantándose de forma inmediata una pared de varios centímetros de espesor entre los dos, aunque la palmada no rompe la pared, Gaara es empujado un par de metros por una ola de chakra que la atraviesa, sorprendiéndolo y satisfaciéndolo. Tras recuperarse del impacto el Kazekage se ve en la necesidad de crear espinas de arena justo detrás suyo, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga y forzandola a retroceder quedando a unos metros de Gaara.

—No está mal…— susurra Gaara mientras se gira para darle la cara a Hinata quien mantenía su guardia _((a nivel de habilidad y técnica no está de todo mal…)) _se dice Gaara al tiempo que junta sus frente a su pecho, locual sacude la tierra y levanta una marejada de arena la cual intenta alejar a Hinata. Esta salta para montarla pero nuevamente salen las mismas espinas que había estado esquivando hace un momento. Aun que logra esquivarlas girando en el aire, termina callendo sobre la duna que se aleja del Kazekage, nuevamente intentan acercarse a Gaara corriendo colina abajo de la marejada.

Frente a ella, sale una de garra de arena, similar a la del Shukaku, tres veces más grandes que Hinata, muy grande y rápida como para poder esquivarla, la Hyuuga opta por otra opción —puño suave…— la garra se encontraba ahora en su alcance, retirando su mano derecha el chakra, su palma se ve envuelta en el rostro de un león de chakra —¡Puño del Leon Gemelo!— sentencia la Hyuuga, lanzando su león contra la garra del Shukaku destruyéndola de inmediato.

Nuevamente, la mirada de Gaara se afila al ver a Hinata a usar sus técnicas, podía ver claramente la falla que presentaba Hinata como ninja, el problema era que, la misma Hinata no se daba cuenta de ello. Durante la siguiente hora Gaara realiza ataques que fuerzan a Hinata a realizar técnicas de alto nivel y la someten a un estrés constante, apenas dándole algo de tiempo para recuperar su aliento.

Tras transcurrir esta hora, Gaara se ve forzado a detener el entrenamiento al encontrar a una Hinata exhausta, bañada en sudor, temblando y con una mirada perdida, apenas manteniéndose en pie, sus palmas, manos, incluso su cuerpo presentaban algunas quemaduras.

—Por…por favor…Ga…ara…con…— con estas palabras Hinata intenta dar un paso pero las fuerzas las abandonas por completo, desplomándose, antes de que caiga, Gaara aparece a su lado atrapándola gentilmente, dejando reposar a la exhausta Hinata sobre su brazo. La respiración de la Hyuuga era enrarecida, podía sentir el corazón de la chica a todo en su brazo, habia rebasado hace tiempo su limite..

Gentilmente, Gaara la cola sobre la arena frente a él y sentándose al lado de esta, haciendo uso de la arena levanta una pequeña tienda sobre ellos para hacer sombra, saca de sus ropas un pergamino y lo despliega a su lado, mordiéndose el dedo lo pasa sobre el pergamino convocando una caja con vendajes y medicinas, varias botellas de agua y algo de comida.

Tras unos quince minutos de reposo, los ojos de Hinata empiezan a retomar su brillo perdido y su respiración se habia normalizado. Gaara destapa una de las botellas, levantando la cabeza de Hinata por lanuca le da a beber un poco de agua —la falta de resistencia era algo que me veía venir…— nuevamente Gaara deposita la cabeza de Hinata en la arena y coloca la botella a una lado, dirigiéndole una mirada a los brazos de Hinata, con quemaduras por su propio Chakra añade extrañado —pero esto…no…

Hinata se sentía terrible, le costaba creer que sus brazos se encontrasen en tal estado, no podía encontrarse asi de mal, necesitaba comprobarlo por ella misma. Moviendo de forma dolorosa sus brazos, junta sus manos formando un sello haciendo que al instante manos irradien un resplandor esmeralda pálido, la Palma mística, la técnica primordial medica —no…no lo entiendo— susurra Hinata confundida y deprimida, para ejecutar las técnicas médicas se requieren de un control preciso de Chakra, si podía realizar algo tan preciso como la palma mistica, ¿porque sus brazos sufrían de dichas quemaduras?.

Hinata le pide a Gaara que la ayude a sentarse, la arena debajo de ella la empuja hasta quedar sentada dándole la espalda a Gaara y quedando a la derecha de este, este le entrega la botella de agua que había abierto anteriormente, solo sujetar la botella le costaba, sus manos temblaban y su mirada era triste y confusa —¿por…porque…?...¡KYA!- suelta un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando Gaara vacía una de las botellas sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

Hinata se gira, encontrando en Gaara su mirada inexpresiva con la botella vacía en su mano derecha y con la izquierda extendida ofreciéndole una Onigiri; la Hyuuga respira hondo y una sonrisa pálida se dibuja en sus labios —gra…gracias Gaara-kun; realmente lo necesitaba— comenta en tono suave. Leer…entender a Gaara resultaba una tarea difícil, sus acciones mostraban su preocupación por ella, aunque su mirada no la reflejara, y sin embargo, los ojos del pelirojo, no dejaban transmitir aquella extraña calidez de la vez anterior.

Gaara se cruza de brazos tras entregarle la Onigiri a Hinata —el hecho de que puedes ejecutar tus técnicas significa que tu control de chakra no falla…— comenta Gaara apaciblemente mientras Hinata continua comiéndose su onigiri —…hasta que entras en combate —añade Gaara en tono secante.

—Utilizas más chakra del que deberías, tus técnicas crecen en poder…pero te desgastas más rápido…— agrega Gaara, Hinata contempla nuevamente sus brazos, haciéndole imposible rebatir ese argumento, las quemaduras eran la prueba de esto

—eso; eso quiere decir…-susurra Hinata, dirige su mirada al pelirojo y en tono alegre se dirige a este —solo…solo tengo que entrenar en combate para re acostumbrarme y…..— las palabras de Hinata eran sinceras, pero se detiene al ver por primera vez algo extraño en el rostro de Gaara

—No es tan fácil…no con tu condición en nuestra aldea…—Aunque Gaara es el Kazekage, no significa que pueda permitir todo, Hinata era una ninja por declararse perdida a la cual le estaba dando refugio y permitiéndole trabajar como su asistente, sabía muy bien que él no tendría problema alguno con Naruto en caso de que esta noticia se difundiese, pero podría traer consecuencias internas en su aldea.

Gaara suspira, dirigiéndole una mirada firme y a Hinata le pregunta nuevamente por qué quiere regresar a su vida como ninja, él sabía muy bien que la respuesta que le había dado anteriormente era honesta, pero así mismo sabía que Hinata se guardaba algo, necesitaba escucharlo, ver lo que se escondía en el interior de Hinata.

—Es…es todo lo que me queda…—susurra encogiéndose entre hombros-perdí a mi padre, gran parte de mi familia durante la guerra…-Gaara puede ver como una lagrima cae sobre la pierna de Hinata —luego…mi; mi propio clan me arrebata mi libertad, mi; mi sueño, mi aldea; si no…-un suave toque en el hombro es suficiente para que Hinata levante la mirada y encontré, por primera vez un tenue sonrisa marcada de Gaara.

—Dije que no era fácil…no que era imposible regresarte al camino del ninja— Gaara se levanta y le extiende la mano a Hinata, esta se limpia las lágrimas y acepta la mano del Kazekage quien ayuda a levantarse.

—Descansa por hoy…mañana te llevare con la persona que puede entrarte a cubrir tus dos puntos débiles— añade Gaara en tono gentil, sin darse cuenta Hinata tenía una mano sobre su pecho y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando Gaara le pide regresar Hinata, esta se sobre salta y por primera vez…desde hace mucho tiempo se despierta en Hinata una antigua manía que había desaparecido, empieza a juguetear con sus dedos y desvía su mirada de Gaara, dirigiéndose a este en tono tímido —Ga; Gaara kun, desde; desde que llegue a la aldea, a sido una cosa tras otra…-levanta su mirada encontrando a Gaara confundido —podría; podría mostrármela, necesito llevar un pergamino a; a un sitio de envíos….-dicho esto Hinata saca de su bolso el pergamino que le había escrito a Kiba.

Gaara suspira y responde en su tono normal —eres mi asistente…seria problemático si te pido realizar una encomienda y no sepas dónde quede— dicho esto se voltea y le hace una seña para que lo siga —caminar te hará bien— Hinata asiente entusiasmada, siguiendo a Gaara muy de cerca de regreso a la aldea, confundida…por lo que acaba de sentir…

**Editado 15/02/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	7. Hilos

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((pensamientos))_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Hilos.**

Después de una agitada hora de entrenamiento con Gaara, pasar la tarde con este enseñándole la aldea fue relajante…hasta cierto punto, anteriormente había pasado desapercibida por la aldea, pero ahora, en compañía de Gaara…muchos ojos se fijaban en ella, no necesitaba del Byakugan para sentir las celosas miradas de las otras mujeres y la lujuriosa mirada de los hombres a la distancia.

Aun vistiendo en negro casi en su totalidad, la falta de mangas revelaba sus brazos y su exótico y níveo color de piel, inexistente en los habitantes de Suna; su voluptuoso cuerpo llamaba mucho la atención, pero lo que, irónicamente la hacía resaltar más, era su máscara, ocultando su rostro dejaba al aire una sin número de preguntas para la mayoría. Cada cuanto Gaara se veía forzado a detenerse y mirar de reojo para alejar a los mirones. Aunque cuando se asomaba la palabra asistente para referirse a su acompañante, Hinata podía sentir nuevamente -incluso más intensamente- las miradas fulminantes de las otras chicas de la aldea.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Hinata regresa a su apartamento, tomando la recomendación, se baña, cambia y finalmente se acuesta a dormir…o por lo menos eso intenta. Era cerca de media noche y Hinata no podía conciliar el sueño, con su mirada clavada en el techo, repasaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido después del entrenamiento, no había nada diferente en Gaara en aquel momento y sin embargo…cada vez que revivía aquella escena, sentía un ligero calor en sus mejillas

Hinata suspira, se gira e intenta acomodarse y despejar su mente —mañana me toca entrenar…concéntrate en ello— con estas palabras, Hinata cierra sus ojos esperando conciliar el sueño.

—No puedo creer que tenga que venir a buscarla…— era domingo, cerca del medido día, Gaara había esperado en la oficina del Kazekage a Hinata por más de una hora; molesto llega a la puerta del apartamento de Hinata, se disponía a tocar cuando un fuerte golpe desde adentro lo detiene, seguido por la voz de Hinata que se escuchaba agitada. La puerta frente a él se abre de golpe, revelando a Hinata vistiendo nuevamente la misma ropa negra del día anterior y con la máscara de madera que le había tallado Kankuro puesta.

—¡Gaa…!— un suave golpe en su cabeza por parte de Gaara la silencia en el acto, este suspira y se cruza de brazos preguntándole en tono serio —¿tienes idea de que hora es?

—Lo…¡lo siento Gaara kun!- pedía disculpas apenada Hinata bajando sus cabeza y colocando sus manos frente a ella, intenta articular sus ideas para dar una explicación, pero lo único que hace terminar tartamudeando, Gaara niega con la cabeza, coloca su mano en la cabeza de Hinata, dándole un golpecito, calmando a la peliazul en el acto —por lo menos espero que hallas podido descansar ven…— con estas palabras Gaara se da media vuelta y camina pasillo abajo.

Para Hinata, Gaara era un persona realmente extraña, no se encontraba molesto o decepcionado con ella, parecía no importarle su falta, nuevamente siente como sus mejillas en enrojecen. Gaara se detiene y gira sobre sus talones para encontrar a Hinata aun parada aun frente a su puerta, la mirada de esto hace que la peliazul regrese en sí, rápidamente entra a su apartamento, toma un bolso, sale y cierra, agradecía mucho llevar puesta la máscara ya que de lo contrario, hubiera encontrado un tomate por rostro.

—Esto…esto es…— cuando Gaara le dijo que la llevaría con la persona que podía entrenarla en el control de Chakra, no esperaba que se tratar de su hermano Kankuro; su taller se podría resumir como un matadero, en realidad era un enorme almacén, con varias mesas de trabajo dispuestas en este; sobre ellas reposaban, martillos, cinceles, cuchillos, kunais, frascos llenos de distintos tipos; brazos, piernas, cabezas, todos de marionetas, tenía cierto aire siniestro, considerando que parte del trabajo de las marionetas dar ese tipo de sorpresa era de esperarse.

—¡Gaara, Hinata!— saluda en tono alegre Kankuro saliendo de su pequeño cubículo de diseño, localizado en una esquina del almacén; para Hinata era un tanto extraño verlo sin su típico maquillaje, se sentía como otra persona. A unos metros de su hermano, Gaara se detiene y le pide a Hinata que espere un momento mientras el habla con su Kankuro, dejando a la peliazul al lado de una mesa de ensamblaje.

Hinata observa como la conversación comienza casual y rápidamente cambia a una más activa y sobresaltada por parte de Kankuro —que…que le habrá pedido Gaara-kun…— musita Hinata al ver y escuchar al marionetista. En la mesa localizada a su lado había un enorme brazo de madera, curiosa, intenta extender su mano para tocarlo cuando escucha la voz severa Kankuro llamándola, levanta su mirada encontrando aun Kankuro molesto señalándola:

—yo que tu no lo tocaría…sin saber por dónde hacerlo…— regañá Kankuro a la peliazul, quien baja la cabeza apenada e introduzca sus manos en los bolsillos.

A la final, Kankuro cede a la petición de Gaara y le hace una seña a Hinata para que se acerque mientras Gaara se encamina a esta.

Al pasar al lado este no hace ningún comentario salvo por el de "suerte" en susurros.

Kankuro se sienta y rasca la nuca mientras Hinata se detiene frente a él —realmente...eres una chica extraña— comenta Naruto sin dirigirle la mirada a Hinata, esta ladea su cabeza y pregunta el porqué del comentario —extraña en el buen sentido— añade Kankuro cruzándose de brazos, se recuesta a su silla mostrándole una sonrisa a Hinata —eres la segunda persona en la que Gaara muestra algo de interés.

—El procedimiento normal después de identificar alguien perdido en el desierto seria interrogarlo y descubrir sus intenciones. Sin embargo Gaara se saltó el procedimiento estándar, siendo el Kazekage, no tenía por qué dar razones, más aun pidió que se mantuviera en secreto el asunto— explica Kankuro con una sonrisa.

—¿Gaa…Gaara kun…hizo eso…?— tartamudea Hinata como respuesta al comentario de hermano mayor, este asiente y añade en tono gentil:

—Por eso digo…que eres extraña en el buen sentido— levantándose añade con una sonrisa —por eso he aceptado la petición de Gaara de enseñarte una de las técnicas secretas de la aldea de la arena.

La primera palabra que sale de la boca de Hinata es "Marionetismo", Kankuro niega y explica —voy a enseñarte a usar estos…— responde mientras lleva su mano izquierda al bolsillo y levanta la derecha con la palma apuntando hacia arriba, Kankuro "jala" su dedo medio y de inmediato el pie derecho de Hinata avanza bruscamente haciendo que caiga sentada.

—¿Pero…?— un delgado hilo de Chakra se hace visible, conectando su pie con el dedo de Kankuro —¿eh…cuando…acaso….?- Kankuro baja su mano hasta el nivel de la cintura, la gira, y con movimiento hacia arriba las manos, los pies y el pecho de Hinata responden a estos de forma súbita moviéndose hacia arriba poniéndola nuevamente de pie, nuevamente, varios hilos de chakra se hacen visibles, conectado su cuerpo con la mano de Kankuro.

—Si puedes hacer estos…jamás en la vida volverás a tener esos problemas de control chakra— comenta confiando Kankuro cortando los hilos. Hinata estaba sorprendida, probablemente en el momento que la señalo cuando iba a tocar el brazo de la marioneta conecto los hilos a su cuerpo; no sintió nada, a la vista desnuda no había nada, más aun, Kankuro movía su mano durante la conversación con Gaara y ella no sentía nada, es primera vez que sentía una técnica como esa, en combate real, ya estaría muerta o capturada.

L—os hilos de chakra es una técnica de soporte más que de ataque— explica Kankuro haciendo que la aun sorprendida Hinata regresar en sí, juntando sus indicies, el marionetista experto los separa, tejiendo un hilo entre los dos dedos —en si…esta técnica no hace daño directo, sin embargo…como experimentaste nos permite controlar no tan solo objetos…si no personas— cortando el hilo extiende su mano izquierda pidiéndole a Hinata su mano.

Hinata coloca su mano sobre la de Kankuro con los dedos apuntando al techo —recuerda esta sensación— explica Kankuro al tiempo que coloca su indicie sobre el de Hinata, separándolos teje un nuevo hilo entre ellos dos. Era curioso, sentía un cosquilleo en el dedo, mientras que hace un momento no sentía nada cuando Kankuro la atrapo por las muñecas y los pies.

—En papel…esta técnica es una mezcla de los entrenamientos de caminar sobre los árboles y el agua— explica Kankuro, Hinata ladea su cabeza confundida. El marionetista corta el hilo y nuevamente colca su dedo índice sobre el de Hinata para demostrar una vez más la tecnica —primero que Hinata…debes concentrar Chakra en la punta de tus dedos— dicho esto el dedo índice de Kankuro se rodeado por una pequeña flama de chakra azul —comenzaras practicando en un solo dedo— Kankuro hace presión sobre el dedo Hinata y esta puede sentir nuevamente el cosquilleo de hace un momento, el cual le indica que el hilo ya estaba conectado.

—Si…— interrumpe Hinata a Kankuro quien guarda silencio — si es un mezcla entonces…debo concentrar chakra de manera constante y precisa en mis dedos…y mantener el flujo en estos…— una media sonrisa se marca en Kankuro y cancelando su técnica le pide a Hinata que lo intente.

Aceptadó el reto, Hinata levante su dedo índice derecho y lo junta con el izquierdo, empieza enfocar su chakra en su dedo derecho tal cual lo habia hecho Kankuro; cuando finalmente su dedo se cubre de chakra, igual que lo habia hecho Kankuro, Hinata proyecta el chakra de su dedo derecho al izquierdo hasta que termina sintiendo el mismo cosquielleo —ok…aquí…— musita Hinata mientras intenta separar sus dedos, pero lo que consigue es jalar su mano izquierda.

Kankuro debe contener su risa al ver la cara apenada de Hinata cuando se da cuenta de que sus dedos se habían pegado en lugar de formar un hilo, al bajar la intensidad del chakra logra separarlos, pero no queda nada entre ellos.

Kankuro le explica a Hinata la parte más difícil, la cual era la proyección del Chakra, de mantener el flujo constante de Chakra con el punto de unión sin romperlo, aun que físicamente ya no esté haciendo contacto con el otro punto; por si fuera poco el flujo debe de ser preciso, de lo contrario el hilo no se adherirá al objeto o podría dañarlo, cortarse o simplemente desvanecerse; y eso haciendo uso de lo que llamaba el método del "hilado", es decir, adherir el hilo por contacto directo.

Si lograba hilar con un dedo, debería hacerlo con los otros nueve. No tan solo eso, el hilo no debía cortarse y debía adherirse bien, solo cuando ella pudiera hilar al menos cinco a la vez y mantenerlos, pasarían al siguiente nivel de práctica.

.

.

.

.

.

—Re…real…realmente…—Hinata había pasado todo el día practicando y solo en la noche había podido crear su primer hilo de chakra…de tres milímetros y no podía adherirlo correctamente sin sé que soltara o lastimara sus otros dedos, estaba exhausta jadeando y con ojeras, había usado casi todo su chakra en solo un día tratando de hilar algo

Hinata intenta levantarse de su cama pero sus piernas fallan y cae de espaldas sobre esta, callendo dormida al poco tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se presenta en la oficina de Gaara poco después que este llegá, en lugar de ser ella la primera en llegar; aunque su máscara cubría su rostro, su forma desganada de caminar y las marcas en su mano izquierda le demuestran a Gaara la condición tanto física como mental de Hinata en ese momento. La peliazul cierra la puerta, saca una tabla de chequeo con una agenda y empieza su trabajo como asistente, por el momento Gaara guarda silencio.

La mañana transcurre tranquila, entran y salen Shinobis, así como clientes, cada cuanto Gaara observa de reojo a Hinata a su lado tratando de hacer crear un hilo de chakra, pero siempre infructuosa y con un quejido de frustración.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo Hinata se dispone a buscar la comida de ambos, a medio camino escucha a Gaara levantarse de su silla y la puerta abierta es cerrada abruptamente por arena y con llave, escucha el sonido de la arena moviéndose detrás de ella, intenta voltearse Gaara la sujeta por los hombros y la fuerza a sentarse en una silla de arena que había creado.

_((¡¿Eh?!)) _no sabía si estar aterrada, confundida o extasiada por la situación actual ((_¡¿Huh?!)) _más aun cuando Gaara comienza a darle un masaje de hombros a la pobre Hinata.

—Tus músculos están muy tensos…— comenta Gaara en tono firme— tienes que relajarte Hinata…— añade este sin parar su masaje.

En lugar de relajarse, Hinata se pone cada vez más y más tensa sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera Gaara, paralizada y sin habla _((Que…que esta…haciendo…Gaara kun…)) _se pregunta nerviosa Hinata; desde el instante que la sentó lo único que pasaban por su cabeza era pregunta tras pregunta.

Cansadó Gaara llama a Hinata en tono firme forzando un "¡SI!" por respuesta de esta, dejando el masaje de hombros, Gaara lentamente mueve sus manos al cuello de Hinata —pregunta de academia Hinata…— la suave caricia de las manos Gaara subiendo por su cuello le produce un fuerte a la peliazul que recorre todo su cuerpo, de pie a cabeza.

Lentamente las manos de Gaara se mueven hasta alcanzar las mejillas de Hinata —¿cuál es el método más efectivo para recuperarse de un ataque de miedo, también es usando como método básico para anular un genjutsu? —pregunta en tono severo Gaara. La pobre Hinata no sabía que pensar de las acciones de Gaara, las palabras de Kankuro resuenan en su cabeza, acerca de que ella parecía ser "especial" para Gaara, sonrojándola bajo la mascara y bañándola en sudor de los nervios. Molesto la llama con severidad, Hinata logra articular su respuesta, tartamudeándola-D…do…do…dolor….

—Correcto— con esto Gaara sujeta fuertemente las mejillas de Hinata y empieza a jalarlas tanto como puede, la pobre Hinata empieza a patalear y quejarse por el ardor que le producían aquel tiron, después de un momento, el pelirrojo libera a Hinata, quien de inmediato se lleva las manos a sus adoloridas y enrojecidas mejillas

—¡Gaara kun…eso fue cruel!— chilla Hinata tal cual niña, siendo la respuesta del Kazekage colocar sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul, seguido por unos golpecitos en la espalda

—ya estas más relajada por lo que veo…— comenta gentil.

—¿Huh?- la respuesta la toma por sorpresa, pero era cierto, puede sentir el suave y gentil golpeteo de Gaara, no siente ningún tipo de bulto ni nada que le duela, intenta mover sus brazos y se sentían mucho más ligeros.

—No me extraña que te hayas quemado las manos de nuevo— comenta Gaara en tono apacible —en el estado que te encontrabas, concentrar chakra de forma efectiva no se te iba hacer posible— posando sus manos sobre los liberados hombros de Hinata añade —inténtalo de nuevo, respira hondo y haz exactamente lo que te dijo Kankuro.

Haciendo caso a las palabras del Kazekage, Hinata respira hondo y cierra sus ojos. Primero concentra Chakra en la punta de su índice derecho, lo hace en tal cantidad que Gaara puede verlo a simple vista, seguidamente, coloca su dedo sobre su palma izquierda; sintiendo el cosquilleo al instante. Esos dos primeros era lo más fácil, seguía la parte difícil, en la cual siempre fallaba, invadida por la duda poco a poco empieza a estrazarse de nuevo, haciéndolo evidente por su temblar.

Un nuevo golpecito en los hombros regresa a Hinata en sí —relájate…— susurra Gaara. aquellas palabras apagadas la tranquilizaban y le daba confianza a la peliazul, podía sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas, no entendía si se trataba del ardor de los pellizcos de Gaara o era algo más…

Nuevamente respirando hondo —ok…uno…dos… ¡tres!- con esto último Hinata separa abruptamente sus manos cerrando sus ojos, incapaz de verificar si lo habia conseguido o no.

—Bien hecho— las palabras de Gaara le hacen a abrir los ojos y por fin lo pudó verlo, un hilo de chakra saliendo desde su índice derecho hasta su palma izquierda, adherido firmemente y midiendo más treinta centímetros de largos, tan tenso que Hinata mueve ligeramente su dedo derecho y jala su mano izquierda

—¡Ga…Gaara kun, mira!— exclama llena de euforia volteándose para ver a la cara Gaara mientras seguía jugando con sus manos, sin embargo, Gaara se da cuenta de algo que la distraída Hinata no. El hilo se torna cada vez más grande y brillante hasta que de un suave tirón se rompe. Al percatarse de esto Hinata se voltea rápidamente encontrando el hilo roto guindando de su dedo índice.

—No te deprimas— comenta Gaara en tono apacible colocándose al lado de Hinata —quizás se rompió, pero aún se encuentra adherido a tu dedo— no tan solo se encontraba adherido si no que recuperaba su tamaño normal.

—al parecer…mi estado de ánimo afecta mi producción de Chakra— se dice Hinata algo deprimida, optando por cortar el hilo por completo, desvaneciéndose a medida que cae al suelo.

Hinata se levanta, la silla regresa a ser arena, y la puerta se desbloquea. Gaara se adelanta y le hace una seña a Hinata que lo siga, al no recibir respuesta, gira para encontrar a Hinata contemplando sus manos, no necesitaba ver su rostro de esta para entender por lo que pasaba por su mente. Gaara suspira y añade en tono apacible —aunque ya te explique por qué fallas…dime…has escuchado la expresión ¿"es cómo andar en bicicleta"?— Hinata levanta la mirada, encontrando de nuevo aquella expresión que la seguía confundiendo, fría e inexpresiva, y sin embargo le producía una extraña calma y paz.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro oculto de Hinata y responde en tono apagado —si…si la escuchado— la razón por la cual podía ejecutar las técnicas de su clan, tecnicas que requieren un exesivo control de chakra era por la repetición, era movimientos que había ejecutado y practicados desde siempre, día tras día, noche tras noche, aunque ella las olvidara, probablemente su cuerpo no, y las terminaría ejecutaría de forma involuntaria, las había estado ejecutando de forma ineficaz, pero las podía ejecutar.

Gaara pasa por un lado de Hinata para regresar a su asiento escuchando un susurro, un "gracias" por parte de Hinata. Gaara la mira de reojo encontrándola jugueteando con sus dedos y cabizbaja, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata dice en tono apacible —tengo hambre— Hinata levanta la cabeza y asiente, dejando a Gaara en la oficina mientras salía a buscar el almuerzo.

¿Me pregunto…que tan "extraña"…sere para Gaara…kun…?

**Editado 20/02/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	8. Marioneta

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((pensamientos))_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Marioneta.**

Gracias a Gaara, le tomó a Hinata un instante crear un hilo de chakra, sin embargo repetirlo sola le tomo el resto del día, un par de días hacerlo con cada dedo individual y para el final de la semana Hinata era capaz de hacerlo todos sus dedos al mismo tiempo y mantener los diez hilos; aunque este no fue el único motivo de celebración para ella, la carta que había enviado a Kiba había sido respondida, sin embargo no era lo que esperaba:

"Sup Hana, nos alegra el saber que te encuentras bien, no esperaba que encontrases un lugar en el que asentarte tan rápido,. Todos por aquí nos encontramos bien, descansa…"

La carta no tenía su nombre en primer lugar y estaba escrita de forma de no hacía referencia a nadie salvo a Hana. Al final de la carta había un pequeño garabato, tres personas saludando con un lobo sentado a su lado, justo arriba de ellos se encontraba lo que parecía ser un sol radiante.

—¿Porque…?— hacía tiempo, su sensei Kurenai les enseño a los tres un Jutsu sencillo pero difícil de descubrir y de disipar. Hinata muerde su dedo haciéndolo sangrar un poco, dejando que su sangre se derramé sobre el sol.

Tan pronto el líquido vital hace contacto con el sol, el escrito se transforma, disipando el genjutsu que protegía el verdadero. Kiba, Shino y Hanabi se encontraban felices por el avance de Hinata, sorprendidos por el hecho de que se quedaba en la aldea de la arena, reciviendo comentarios mixtos acerca de la aptitud de Gaara para con ella: Kiba rabioso, lo cual hizo reír a Hinata; Shino agradecido, dibuja una sonrisa en Hinata, y Hanabi intrigada e interesada, haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuuga por completo, seguido de los distintos comentarios, siguen una serie de regaños por parte de Hanabi por enviar una carta "tan vistosa" a lo cual continua la explicación del porque de su regaño.

"por ahora Hermana, nuestra familia ha logrado mantener el asunto de tu desaparición como algo interno, ya que no se te ha asignado misión alguna.

Solo he escuchado susurros de lo que planean, pero al parecer te buscan por todos lados, no tengo idea de que sucederá una vez que Naruto descubra de tu desaparición, ni él como el clan se prepara para ese momento, te informare de la misma manera una vez que me entere, pero mantente en guardia, nuestro clan no piensa entregarte tu libertad tan fácilmente Hermana"

Seguido de estas, las palabras de preocupación y de apoyo tanto de Kiba, como de Shino, con una despedida los tres, con una última línea después de esta.

"No te preocupes por mi Hinata, tu protector ya no está en mi posesión…"

Hinata se limpia de inmediato las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, era doloroso, pero la peli-azul sabe que el mejor gesto de agradecimiento que puede darle a su hermana y amigos es no responder. Hinata cierra el pergamino y procede a quemarlo; mientras su clan siguiera actuando de esa manera, era mejor no conservar nada que los involucrara.

.

.

.

.

.

La siguiente fase del entrenamiento de Hinata no le tomó más de un día en completarlo, hacer los hilos que tejía invisibles al ojo, gracias a su Byakugan podía ver los hilos, aun que estos se tornasen invisibles lo que le ayudo aprender a regular su Chakra.

La siguiente fase…Kankuro decidió saltarla, por la seguridad de su taller y de cualquier sitio donde Hinata fuse a practicar. Lo siguiente en la lista era lanzar los Hilos de chakra, lo cual Hinata consiguió…adhiriéndolo a distancia a la pared…después de perforar la tabla a la cual se SUPONIA debía de adherirse y recorriendo unos diez metros hasta el muro en el que se clavó…

.

.

.

.

.

Tras terminar sus deberes en la oficina del Kazekage, Hinata regresaba a su apartamento, pensativa acerca de la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento. Aunque su habilidad para el control de chakra había mejorado bastante, quería continuar aprendiendo el uso de los hilos de Chakra, era una técnica bastante divertida de usar, y quiera demostrar su gratitud a Kankuro buscando una forma de mejorarla y enseñársela para el provecho de su aldea.

Hinata se detiene al escuchar el grito de una niña de unos tres años saliendo de un callejón cercano llorando, al verla la niña corre hacia ella apuntando al callejo sollozando —O…Onesan, ¡mo…monstruo!— articula la pequeña tartamudeando. Hinata levanta la mirada y lo que escucha son risas de otros niños, de la obscuridad del callejón, sale un par de chicos de unos cinco y siete años, uno de ellos llevaba una marioneta de un murciélago.

Tan pronto los ve, la niña les grita molesta a quienes resultan ser sus hermanos. Una ráfaga de indignación invade Hinata con los niños por tratar mal a su pequeña hermana, antes de decir cualquier cosa los ojos de la Hyuuga se fijan en la marioneta, dándole una idea y dibujando una sonrisa en ella. Tras regañar a los niños y despedirlos, sale corriendo a realizar algunas compras.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tarde…— musita Gaara para si mismo, sentado en su oficina, eran las ocho de la mañana y Hinata no había llegado. La puerta se abre lentamente, causando que Gaara levanta la mirada, encontrando a Hinata…un tanto peculiar, su vestuario había cambiado un poco, en lugar de una camisa negra, llevaba puesta una blanca sin manga y pantalones grises, aunque en si, seguía siendo el mismo estilo que su hermano, su máscara de mapache cubriendo su rostro, un bolso del cual parecía fuese a saltar algo en cualquier momento ya que se movía cada cuanto. Atada a su cadera derecha una botella de agua, en su mano derecha un Kunai y en la izquierda un cilindro de madera de unos diez centímetros de ancho y unos quince de largo, del cual parecía estar tallando algo, ya que faltaba bastante de este.

—Lamento la tardanza Gaara-kun— se disculpa muy calmada Hinata mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella, caminaba al mismo tiempo que tallaba la madera. Al verla por un lado Gaara percata de que Hinata hacia uso de su su Byakugan, lo cual explicaba cómo podía caminar y estar tan enfocada en su extraña tarea al mismo tiempo. Hinata toma asiento en su puesto habitual aun a un lado de Gaara.

Intrigado, Gaara deja a un lado su pincel, apoya sus codos sobre el escritorio, entrelaza sus dedos, reposa su cabeza sobre estos y pregunta en tono a pasible —se puede saber…que haces—

Sin levantar la mirada, Hinata coloca sobre sus piernas el trozo de madera y el Kunai, abriendo su bolso saca una tabla de chequeo, en la cual llevaba la agenda de Gaara, seguidamente saca lo que parecía ser un cinturón de herramientas, y lo colocar en el suelo, al lado de su silla.

En este se encontraban un martillo pequeño, cincel, entre otras herramientas de carpintería, había un total de cinco herramienta, respira hondo, y responde en tono alegre —¡esto!— de los dedos de Hinata se empiezan a formar Hilo de Chakra que bajan hasta llegar a las distintas herramientas, cada una atada a dos hilos y en cada extremo.

Gaara se sorprende al ver avance de Hinata, no esperaba pudiera hacerlos invisibles tan rápidamente.

Tomando nuevamente la madera que tallaba y el Kunia, reanuda su tarea al tiempo que levanta la mirada a Gaara —Kankuro me dijo que debía aprender a modular la distancia de mis hilos al tiempo que uso mis manos para otras actividades— explica Hinata con una sonrisa, apuntando con el Kunai las herramientas que se movían cada cuanto que Hinata movía su mano —el reto: es ser capaz de tomar algo, o hacer cualquier cosa sin que eso se mueva o salga volando— añade tranquila, seguidamente se encoge entre hombros y rasca su —realmente es más difícil de lo que parece— termina apenada.

Por un momento, Gaara guardia silencio y procura no hacer ningún tipo de gesto ya que sabía muy bien que Hinata podía verlo debido al Byakugan, había algo que le molestaba, pero era algo relacionado a Hinata…sino a su mismo. Suspira se endereza y agrega calmado —no te esfuerces mucho po…

—No pienso hacerlo— interviene Hinata alegre, Gaara la mira de reojo —dentro de poco me toca reposar, llevo más de una hora con los hilos y el Byakugan activo…— ladeando su cabeza, añade —no es que no pueda mantenerlos, pero se empieza a volver pesado.

Nuevamente le molesta a Gaara lo que sucedía en el, ignorando este hecho le decide preguntar a Hinata que tallaba, al escuchar la palabra Marioneta, Gaara no puede evitar mostrar una expresión de confusión, Hinata aclara que se trataba de una marioneta normal, no una de combate, una de treinta centímetros de alto. La razón por la cual había elegido esa tarea era a que debía prestar mucha atención a los detalles mientras procuraba no lanzar por los aires las otras herramientas.

Los días venideros fueron un tanto interesantes; los que entraban en la oficina se extrañaban al encontrar a Hinata tallando, más aun que Gaara no le importase, por el contrario, parecían trabajar bastante cómodos de esa manera; cada cuanto, lo que debían, era de tener cuidado de: emocionar, sorprender, o intentar alguna imprudencia frente a Hinata; ya que en dichos casos, la peliazul se desconcentraba, olvidando modular el largo de sus hilos, resultando en herramientas de carpintería volando por los aires en varias direcciones o en dirección de una persona especifica, los cuales Gaara debía detener con su arena, castigando a Hinata con un jalón en la mejilla tan pronto quedaban solo.

Era viernes en la mañana, había pasado un par de semanas desde que Hinata había empezado su proyecto de Marioneta, ese día en particular Hinata no trajo ninguna artículo de carpintería, en su lugar traía en sus brazos una caja de madera de unos cuarenta centímetros de alto y unos de treinta de ancho y veinte de largo, en la base de se podía ver varios cerrojos, uno por cada lado, Gaara estaba intrigado por lo que había adentro, pero no hace comentario de esto, después de todo, tras parar herramientas voladoras por un par de semanas, el no tenerlas cercas era un tanto relajante.

Toda la mañana Hinata se la pasa suspirando, se encogía entre sus hombros, su voz se escuchaba desanimada _((__realmente…)) _se dice Gaara molesto pero manteniendo la compostura, se acercaba el medio día, y el Kazekage tenía una visita planeada a la academia de su aldea, habiendo terminado con los documentos de la mañana, Gaara se recuesta en sus silla mirando de reojo se dirige a Hinata —eres demasiado obvia Hinata…— haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando la caja añade —¿que hay dentro?.

—¡Qué bueno que preguntas!— responde alegremente y revitalizada la peliazul, levantando su mistoriosa caja para colocarla frente a Gaara en su escritorio; libera los cerrojos y levanta la parte superior revelando su contenido: parada, una marioneta de madera de Gaara con calabaza incluida y separable.

Gaara no emite comentario al respecto, la sujeta junto a la calabaza y se la coloca, el estilo del cabello era el mismo, la mirada que transmitía era la misma, faltaban los detalles en los dedos de las manos y pies pero se veía que era intencional.

—Y eso no es todo…— con un movimiento de sus mano Hinata jala la marioneta de las manos de Gaara y lentamente aparecen los hilos que conectan sus dedos con la marioneta —¡los he tenido conectados todo el día!— dice entusiasta la peliazul.

La marioneta estaba de pie sobre el escritorio, a diferencia de Kankuro Hinata necesitaba mantener sus manos sobre la marioneta ya que no conocía el método para poder energizarla, Gaara toma la cubierta dándose cuenta que la parte de arriba era hueca.

—¿Cortaste los hilos y de inmediato los reconectaste manteniéndolos invisible?— pregunta el Kazekage, Hinata asiente energica

—¿Qué opinas Gaara kun?— pregunta Hinata mientras seguia jugando con la marioneta frente a su modelo.

Gaara coloca la caja a un lado hecha su silla para atrás, se apoya sobre el escritorio para levantarse —primero que nada, estoy impresionado, has progresado bastante— dirigiéndole la la mirada a Hinata, añade —no me percaté de que tenías tus hilos conectados, realmente has aprendido a modular y controlar mucho más tu Chakra—Hinata asiene, lo cual marca una expresión de fastidio en Gaara.

—Segundo…— del suelo eructa arena sorprendiendo a Hinata, la arena golpea contra la marioneta rompiendo los hilos y cubriéndola por completo, la peliazul retrocede atemorizada al ver y escuchar el cómo su trabajo de dos semanas era destrozado sin razón, levanta su mirada, encontrando a Gaara acercándose con una expresión extrañamente molesta, su cuerpo esta inmóvil, no entendía el porqué actuaba de esa manera, a un solo paso de distancia Hinata cierra sus ojos y se encoge entre hombros temblando de miedo.

—Segundo…— la voz de Gaara sonaba calmada, aun que su expresión no lo reflejaba, Hinata siente un golpecito en su cabeza el sonido de la arena lentamente se disipa —acepto que te olvidaras de mi calabaza…— Hinata lentamente abre sus ojos encontrando su marioneta frente a ella intacta —pero no puedo creer que hallas olvidado el kanji en mi frente; fíjate un poco más en los detalles, son importantes para un ninja; tonta…— con estas palabras, llega un segundo golpecito en su cabeza como castigo.

Hinata junta sus manos para recibir su marioneta de vuelta, realmente se le había olvidado algo tan obvio y a la vista de todos como lo era el Kanji de "Amor" sobre el ojo izquierdo de Gaara, este lo había tallado con su arena, al darle la vuelta, la calabaza también había sido tallada, los ojos tenían unas pequeñas marcas alrededor demostrando la pintura que Gaara normalmente llevaba, varios detalles pequeños que Hinata había pasado por alto o se le habían olvidado, Gaara las había tallado en un instante con su arena, lentamente levantaba su cabeza para agradecer a Gaara cuando nuevamente el sonido de arena arremolíname resuena en el salón.

—Tercero…— Hinata creyó sentir algo raspar su mejilla por un instante, sintiendo una extraña brisa en sus labios, así como el sonido seco de la madera golpeando el suelo, con un movimiento de su mano, la arena cortá la máscara en dos, removiendo la parte que cubría los labios de Hinata.

—Últimamente…— comienza Gaara, pero se detiene de inmediato, llevándose los dedos de su derecha a la barbilla, pensativo. Hinata por lo contrario estaba paralizada, no de miedo, se encontraba confundida del porque Gaara había hecho eso; el Kazekage suspira y finalmente continua —no se ocurre de hacer que suene extraño…pero últimamente me molesta no poder verlos…— comenta Gaara, quien señala los labios de Hinata y con tono secante.

De forma instantánea Hinata se colora, Gaara aclara de inmediato —no te hagas ideas extrañas…solo que me siento más cómodo al poder ver cómo te sientes y no tener que imaginar tus expresiones todo el tiempo.

Las palabras de Gaara no alcanza a la paralizada y colorada Hinata, Gaara suspira —Hinata…— llama el Kazekage dando un par de golpecitos en la cabeza de esta.

—¡¿eh?!— cuando Hinata reacciona, Gaara no se encuentra por ningún lado, rápidamente gira para encontrarlo frente a la puerta a punto de dejarla, este se detiene y gira, "Guárdala, se nos hace tarde" comanda apacible el Kazekage, la peliazul, descontrolada por lo que acaba de suceder, gira sobre sus talones, pero termina por tropezarse caer.

—Hinata…— suspira Gaara tapando su rostro con su derecha y negando con la cabeza.

Hinata se levanta rápidamente, toma la marioneta, remueve la calabaza, la coloca en la base, coloca la marioneta en su lugar, y la tapa con la cubierta para últimamente cerrarla —lo…lo…¡Lo siento Gaara kun!— se disculpa totalmente apenada y tartamudeando, frente al pelirrojo inclinandose.

—Que voy hacer contigo…— comenta Gaara resignado, dándole la espalda le hace un seña para que lo siga, acatando de inmediato. Muy en el fondo, Hinata deseaba poder mostrar su rostro de nuevo, solo que; en esta ocasión, deseó tener la máscara que Kankuro le había tallado puesta, y posiblemente completa… ya que por la siguiente hora se le fue imposible responder a las peticiones de Hinata sin sonrojarse…

**Editado 06/03/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	9. Hostilidad

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((pensamientos))_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Hostilidad.**

Era de noche, bañada y con pijama, Hinata se sienta frente a su escritorio, dejándose caer sobre sus brazos. Frente a ella se encontraba la caja cerrada con la marioneta de Gaara en su interior, aun lado, lo que quedaba de la máscara que le había hecho Kankuro.

Hinata suspira, remueve la cubierta de la caja revelando la marioneta, se acomoda en su silla, toma la marioneta junto a la calabaza, colocándola en su lugar. Haciendo uso de sus hilos, abre sus manos, haciendo que la marioneta descienda con suavidad hasta que queda de pie frente a ella.

Aunque torpe, lentamente repite la escena que acaba de vivir, susurrando las palabras de Gaara mientras la marioneta frente ella replicaba de forma un tanto imprecisa los movimientos, "últimamente; me molesta no…" tartamudea Hinata las palabras de Gaara, sus manos empiezan a temblar, perdiendo el control de sus acciones , hasta que finalmente sus hilos se cortan y cae sin vida la marioneta, Hinata suspira y apoya so cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Porque dijo…— susurra Hinata. Se levanta, para seguidamente dejarse caer sobre su cama, quedando con las piernas fuera —Que… que piensa Gaara de mí…— musita la peliazul. Cierra sus ojos, toma su almohada y se coloca sobre rostro al sentir un ardor en sus mejillas, nuevamente la obscuridad se torna blanca, la misma escena que había visto tantas veces en las noches…

Primero una luz blanca cegadora, para seguidamente, aparecer frente a ella de espaldas la figura de Naruto como niño, Hinata extiende su brazo, el cual es el de una niña, lentamente ambos empiezan a crecer, hasta alcanzar su edad actual, Naruto siempre de espaldas, y ella tratando de alcanzarlo. Una segunda figura empieza a formarse al lado izquierdo de Naruto —no despiertes…— musita Hinata. La figura negra lentamente empieza a tomar forma —no despiertes…— se repite Hinata. Naruto extiende su brazo a la figura, pero Hinata no puede aguantar más, sus ojos se abren de golpe, dejando nada más que un negro frete a ella

Se sienta de golpe, lanzando la almohada al otro extremo de su cuarto y cubriéndose el rostro —Porque…— las lágrimas empieza a florecer de los ojos de Hinata —porque no puedo superarlo…

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no era la única que se sentía confundida, la mañana siguiente, cuando Gaara despierta a su hora habitual, se sentía extraño, la casa de Gaara no era algo lujoso, era distinto a lo que uno esperaría encontraba, una casa humilde aun que grande de dos pisos, un cuarto principal, otros dos cuartos, cocina, sala de estar, un par de baños, quizás un poco grande para una sola persona.

La Habitación de Gaara no era nada del otro mundo, salvo por un pequeño detalle y era su cama, matrimonial en lugar de singular, no era algo a lo cual que le hubiera importado anteriormente, salvo por esa mañana. Al observar a su lado y le pareció ver la sombra de una persona, sus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa, cerrándolos de golpe y sacudiéndose, los abre para encontrar el vacío como compañero.

El preparase para salir le resulto bastante incomodo ese día. Mientras se vestía creyó escuchar una voz proveniente desde afuera; bajando las escaleras, sintió que alguien lo llamaba de la cocina; mientras desayunaba, escuchaba una voz desde el lavadero; tomando la calabaza y colocándose las sandalias frente a la puerta de salida, sitió una presencia detrás de él, casado, hace brotar espinas de arena desde la calabaza en su espalda, se voltea encontrado nada, sangre o ropa, no había nada detrás de él, suspira nuevamente y sale de su casa.

La mañana en la oficina del Kazekage resulto aún más extraño. Tan pronto Gaara, llega encuentra a Hinata acomodando su escritorio, en sí, era extraño que Hinata llegase antes que él, con un simple saludo de su parte, Hinata rápidamente se endereza y reverencia para saludar al Kakzekage —bu… buenos días, Gaa… Gaara kun— su tartamudeo parece no terminar, y tan pronto levanta su cabeza evita tener contacto visual con Gaara, tratando de ocultar el obvio rubor de sus mejillas, visible debido al corte que le habia realizado Gaara.

La mañana avanza, tanto Gaara como Hinata no se dirigen la palabra más de lo necesario, Gaara se veía perdido en sus pensamientos y cada cuanto miraba de reojo a Hinata, al hacerlo esta se sonrojaba y alejaba su mirada.

—¿Tienes fiebre?— pregunta el Kazekage muy tranquilo.

Hinata sorprendida, niega con la cabeza y tartamudeando, —Retírate…— interrumpe Gaara con tono frio y secante, cosa que sorprende a Hinata.

—Algo te preocupa, no estás del todo concentrada, retírate y tomate el tiempo que necesites— ordena Gaara calmadamente, no terminaba de creer lo que escuchaba Hinata, lentamente baja su cabeza.

—Ga… Gaara kun…— llama temerosa Hinata sin mirándolo de reojo, Gaara levanta su mirada a forma de respuesta —. Pue…puedo traerle su almuerzo más tarde…-pregunta la peliazul.

—Si eso quieres…no tengo problema— responde calmo el Kazekage. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en los labios expuestos de Hinata, quien se levanta y retira en silencio. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Gaara se recuesta en su silla —bajo esa premisa, yo también debería retirarme…— toda la mañana se la había pasado pensando en lo que había sucedido el día anterior y esa mañana.

Cada vez que Hinata hablaba, podía ver su rostro atreves de la máscara sin siquiera intar imaginárselo, simplemente podía verlo; podía ver a Hinata sonreír o calma, fuera lo que su expresión, se dibujaba frente a él sin intentarlo; sin mencionar la presencia que había sentido esta mañana, lo cual fue a un más desconcertante para él ya que, no resulto del todo molesta hasta que se retiraba, la pregunta era: ¿si aquello que sintió en su casa era una imagen del pasado…o algo del futuro?.

Gaara suspira apoyando su codo en el escritorio, mirando de reojo a su izquierda la silla en la cual Hinata se sentaba todos los días, los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par al verla sentada nuevamente, cerrándolos y sacudiendo su cabeza, vuelve abrirlos para encontrar la silla vacía.

—¿Que me sucede?— se pregunta Gaara recostándose en su silla y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Algo llama su atención, algo que tenía desde hace tiempo en su frente y lo cual ahora le resultaba extraño, colocando su mano derecha en el escritorio, Gaara acaricia la cicatriz que el mismo se había grabado tras su intento de asesinato cuando niño, la palabra "amor", el significado de esa palabra era uno que siempre lo había eludido, hasta ahora

—Me pregunto…— cuando encontró a Hinata el desierto, el debió de haber seguido un protocolo, el cual ignoro, desde que Hinata se volvió su asistente, los días se había hecho mucho más vivos y transcurrían más rápido, podía ser ruidosa y torpe cada cuanto, pero le traía cierta paz. Sus ojos contemplan su oficina, y por primera vez, la siente vacia, que algo falta. Sus ojos se fina en la puerta, en espera de que alguien entrara, aunque sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar, o no por lo pronto… aún faltaban un par de horas antes del almuerzo…

Por un rato Gaara medita en silencio, hasta finalmente toma una decisión. De inmediato saca un par de pergaminos en blanco de su gaveta, en uno de ellos escribe unos requisitos, y en otro una misión —Baki…— susurra Gaara, en un instante aparece su antiguo maestro y fiel guardián en medio de la habitación.

—Llamó Gaara Sama— pronuncia Baki en tono solemne, Gaara cierra los pergaminos y pide a Baki que se acerque

—Este… posee unos requisitos, mientras este posee una misión MUY especial… —añade Gaara al tiempo que entrega los pergaminos a Baki-… Si crees cumplir los requisitos… eres libre de hacer la misión… — con el permiso de Gaara, Baki abre el pergamino con los requisitos, sin embargo estos lo dejan perplejo

—Eh, Gaara-Sama…— preguntaba Baki nervioso y extrañado con aquellos requisitos.

—Abre el otro y lo entenderás— interviene Gaara, un ninja no debe sentir curiosidad por la información que transporta, pero había ciertas condiciones que imponía Gaara que era imposible no sentir curiosidad por la misión como tal.

Baki cierra las condiciones y abre el pergamino con la misión —esto, ¡¿esto es…?!— Baki estaba sin palabras con tan importante misión.

—se formaría un escándalo si yo me encargara de eso…— explica calmo Gaara

—En…entiendo Gaara Sama— la voz de Baki se quiebra por un momento —no se preocupe, encontrare a la persona adecuada para esta misión, revisare los archivos de cada posible ninja en nuestra aldea para que esta misión se cumpla con total discreción, si me disculpa…— con estas palabras Baki se desaparece dejando nuevamente solo a Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata llevaba más de media hora paseando por el mercado, parando de stand en stand, comprando todo tipo de ingredientes, carnes y verduras, quizás en esta ocasión, llamaba más la atención que nunca no tan solo una parte de su misterio se había resuelto, ya que ahora llevaba media mascara los habitantes podía ver sus labios y mejillas, sino su voz era mucho más dulce y su sonrisa deleitaba a los vendedores, hombres y jóvenes que se encontraba, mientras que ponía celosas a las mujeres y chicas que se cruzaban con ella.

Carne, pollo, verduras entre otras cosas fueron las compras de Hinata para poder prepárale un almuerzo a Gaara, se disponía a regresar su apartamento cuando tropieza con alguien, al intentar disculparse, se da cuenta de la actitud extraña que adopta esa persona "¿con que te tropezaste?" pregunta su acompañante.

Aquellas palabras intrigan a Hinata, era como si no la pudieran ver, curiosa intenta repetir lo mismo, esta vez con un niño que regresaba con sus padres, poniéndose frente el niño, este tropieza con ella y rápidamente se echan para atrás, los padres levanta a su hijo extrañados del porque su hijo se había caído si no había nada frente a ellos.

—Algo está mal…— musita Hinata severa, de inmediato, sondea sus alrededores, pero no encuentra nada extraño; alguien había usado algún tipo de Genjutsu sobre ella para volverla invisible a los demás, sea quien fuera, debería de hacer su movimiento pronto. Para no involucrar a ningún inocente, Hinata decide buscar terreno alto, sube a los tejados y rápidamente se aleja del mercado dejando sus compras atrás, una vez lejos del mercado se preparaba para usar activar el Byakugan cuando siente una presencia detrás de ella.

—¡Byakugan!- sentencia Hinata agachándose rápidamente esquivando un golpe con la punta de los dedos que hubiera golpeado en la base cuello, el cual pudo ponerla a dormir de inmediato. Ahora con el Byakugan, Hinata puede ver a sus atacantes, tres ninjas, uno justo detrás de ella, y dos que se acercaban por ambos flancos, fueran quienes fueran, no querían que sus identidades fueran descubiertas, no tenían el simbol de aldea visible en ningún lugar, llevaban mascaras de Oni, y vestían un traje ninja blanco, usando algun Genjutsu en sus mascasras que el Byakugan no podía penetrar.

Tomando impulso, Hinata se lanza hacia atrás, golpeando con su espalda al ninja y lanzando una ola de chakra desde su espalda, enviando lejos a su atacante, los dos a sus lados lanzan dos Kunais cada uno contra Hinata. Con un giro, como si se tratase de una bailara, Hinata no tan solo esquiva los Kunais, si no que los rozas cada uno con dos de sus dedos tocando la punta y el mango de estos, los dos ninjas los esquivan y continúan contra Hinata, sin embargo apenas los Kunais pasan de largo a los ninjas Hinata hace una maniobra de la cual el mismo Kankuro estaría orgulloso.

Recogiendo los hilos que había dejado en la punta de cada Kunai, la dirección de estos cambia ahora con el filo de estos apuntando a la espalda de los ninjas que se acercaba, seguido rápidamente de un fuerte jalón, causa que los Kunais se lancen contra la espalda de sus atacantes, un ataque que debió ser golpe certero, al último segundo, aun a distancia para realizar Taijutsu alguno sobre Hinata, ambos ninjas saltan, esquivando los Kunais

—¿Huh?— dicho movimiento sorprende a Hinata quien atrapa los Kunais esta vez, como esquivaron los Kunais era algo que extrañaba a Hinata, todos ellos venían desde su punto ciego, no era posible que los hallan vistos, sin mencionar que los hilos eran invisibles, los ninjas se reagrupan junto a su compañero caído, tras lo que parecía una discusión, todos tres forman el sello de la cabra desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo blanca

De inmediato Hinata activa el máximo su Byakugan para rastrear a esos tres ninjas, si de algo que se sorprende, es cuanto puede abarcar con él tras su entrenamiento con Kankuro, gracias a su control de Chakra fortalecido Hinata cubre más diez kilómetros de radio de visión, y aun asi, cubriendo semejante área, no le es posible localizar a sus atacantes, no era velocidad lo que habían usado, de haber sido asi, los pudiera rastrear —convocación invertida…— fue la conclusión a la que llega Hinata. Usando una técnica de dispersión se asegura de eliminar el Genjutsu de ella, regresa a un edificio cerca del mercado en el cual había dejado sus comprar, y salta de nuevo a este, cayendo frente a una pareja que se extraña al verla bajar de esa manera, confirmando que el Genjutsu sobre ella se habia disipado.

—Debería… no, tomare esto como otro entrenamiento— se dice Hinata. En lugar de informar a Gaara, que sabía muy bien que la regañaría, y probablemente la pellizcaría tan pronto se enterara del ataque tras no presentar su informe inmediato, Hinata decide encaminarse a su casa para prepararle el almuerzo que había prometido a Gaara sin desactivar su Byakugan manteniéndose atenta a cualquier señal de hostilidad.

**Editado 13/03/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	10. Hyuugas

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((pensamientos))_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Hyuugas.**

Los eventos que Hinata predijo ocurrieron, más no en el orden que los calculo. Llegado el medio día, Hinata regresa a la oficina del Kazekage pare llevarle un tazón de Ramen preparado por ella, e informarle del ataque del que había sido víctima hace poco.

Gaara coloca el tazón a un lado, se levanta, extiende sus manos, sujeta firmemente las mejillas de la Hyuuga, de jalándola tan fuerte que la pobre Hinata queda en cuclillas sobándoselas y quejándose del ardor.

—El que este tengas tus mejillas rojas no es que sea novedad…— responde Gaara a los quejidos de Hinata, sentándose de brazos cruzados... reporta esto con la guardia de la aldea de una vez, antes que realmente me moleste…— reprocha Gaara en tono secante y con una mirada penetrante. Para alguien que mantenía su cabeza fría, y una mirada inexpresiva todo el tiempo, era fácil darse cuenta cuán molesto se encontraba Gaara; Hinata se levanta rápidamente, asiste de forma temblorosa y sale corriendo de la oficina.

Gaara se recuesta en su silla y suspira, las acciones de Hinata había sido totalmente irresponsable, tanto para su seguridad, como para la de la aldea, pero el hecho de que Hinata se encontraba bien y el cómo le había hecho frente a esos ninjas demostraba su crecimiento. Siendo sincero, se merecía un castigo severo… pero no fue capaz de dárselo… o más bien, Hinata supo comprar a Gaara en ese momento.

Desde que entró la Hyuuga, el exquisito aroma del Ramen llamaba su atención, coloca el tazón frente a él y levanta la tapa de este, permitiéndole al vapor elevarse y llenarlo de un aroma que combinaba distintos sabores.

Su apariencia era de un Ramen de carne bastante normal: trosos de carne de cerdo, fideos, verduras y otros ingredientes; separa los palillos que Hinata había preparado, toma un trozo de carne y se lleva a la boca, tan pronto toca su lengua, sus ojos se abre y parecieran iluminarse por un instante —. De… delicioso…— musita el Kazekage.

Tras realizar su reporte al capitán de la guardia de la aldea, este da la orden de fortalecer la vigilancia y buscar a los invasores. En adición de poner a Hinata en vigilancia por unos días, ya que ella fue la atacada.

Aunque no hace comentario, le molesta un poco aquella orden, ya que eso significa que deberá de tener cuidado incluso en su casa de no revelar el hecho de ser un Hyuuga.

—Qui… quizás debí reportarlo antes… — se decía Hinata apenada, era primera vez que Gaara le daba esa mirada tan severa.

A la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage, Hinata escucha a Gaara pronunciar algunas palabras, parecía hablar solo; curiosa observa a su alrededor antes de activar su Byakugan para ver atreves de la puerta.

—Oh… quizás no…— musita Hinata, cancelando el Byakugan con una dulce sonrisa iluminando su rostro y con sus mejillas un poco más coloradas. Así como era primera vez que veía a Gaara con una expresión molesta. era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera, y la motivaba más el saber que, la razon de esa sonrisa era una comida que ella había preparado —Gaa… ra-kun… voy a entrar…

.

.

.

.

.

En Konoha, Shino se encontraba recolectando insectos, mientras Kiba y Akamaru entrenaba en las cercanías.

—¡KIBA, SHINO!— escuchan ambos en la lejanía, pueden ver a Hanabi tratando de ubicarlos.

—¡Hanabi, aquí!— llama Kiba, rápidamente se acerca, se podía ver a la distancia la preocupación en el rostro de la hija menor

—¡Pro…problemas, encontraron a mi hermana!-comenta Hanabi mientras recupera su aliento.

Mientras Hanabi les explicaba la situación a Kiba y Shino, las cabezas del clan Hyuugas se retiraban de la oficina del Hokage, dejando a Naruto furioso y a un Shikamaru incómodo. Aunque Naruto se había vuelto Hokage, se dio cuenta que no era como esperaba, quizás tenía el reconocimiento que tanto quería desde que era un niño, pero las laboriosas tareas que implicaba serlo, no le sentaba y después de dos años aun le costaba acostumbrarse a ellas.

—Lamento decirlo… pero en parte tienen razón— Shikamaru se había vuelto el concejero de Naruto, encargado de guiarlo cuando su carácter infantil o su mal carácter salen a flote. Naruto suspira e intenta calmarse; los Hyuugas lograron mantener oculta la información de Hinata hasta hace solo dos semanas atrás, donde decidieron informar a Naruto antes de que llamara a Hinata para algún tipo de misión.

Naruto apoya sus codos sobre su escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos dejar reposar su cabeza en estos pensativo. La discusión de hace poco con los Hyuugas lo había alterado bastante. Llevaba años luchando con ellos para modificar las estrictas leyes que regían el clan, pero no había podido, y ahora Hinata paga el precio de estas.

En cierta forma se sentía culpable, feliz por la iniciativa de Hinata y triste por el hecho de haberse visto forzada a abandonar su aldea por culpa de su propio clan.

Por desgracia el argumento de los Hyuugas era veraz y sólido. Si bien era cierto que Hinata no se encontraba en peligro alguno en la aldea de la Arena, ella pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga, uno de los más poderosos en varios sentidos de Konoha; aun que Gaara era bastante amigable y respetaba fervientemente la alianza con Konoha, no significaba que el fuese a ser el Kazekage de por vida; si algún otro Kazekage tomase su lugar y se percatara de tener a un Hyuuga a su alcance, los secretos del clan podrían ser revelados, estudiados y usados en su contra, era imperativo recuperarla.

—Porque tuvo que nacer en ese clan…— suspira Naruto guardando silencio por un momento y cerrando sus ojos.

Era primera vez que Shikamaru veía a Naruto tan pensativo, una media sonrisa se marca en este —quizás, aun seas un inútil para el día a día…— musita Shikamaru, sentándose frente al escritorio de Naruto —. Pero cuando las cosas se ponen serias… eres realmente confiable.

—Démosle una jaula a Hinata…— susurra Naruto algo animado, comentario que confunde a Shikamaru. Naruto se endereza y procede a explicar su plan —. Voy a enviarte con los Hyuugas a buscar a Hinata— comenta Naruto sacando un pergamino y tomando algo de tinta —. A diferencia mía…— comenta Naruto apenado, mientras escribía en el pergamino lo que parecía ser algún tipo de Jutsu —. Gaara debe de estar enterado de la existencia de Hinata en su aldea después de un mes.

— ¿Crees que este bajo su cuidado?— pregunta Shikamaru intrigado

—Si lo está o no, no es el punto— añade Naruto al tiempo que se muerde el pulgar para sacar un poco de sangre, usándola para escribir su nombre en el pergamino —. El punto es que, debe de saber de ella, voy aprovechar esta oportunidad para lidiar con los Hyuugas ¡de una vez por todas!— sentencia Naruto al tiempo que plasma su mano en el pergamino y cargándolo de Chakra.

—Si Hinata es feliz en la Arena… le voy a dar la oportunidad de defender lo que ha conseguido— con estas palabras Naruto señala su frente, a Shikamaru le toma un momento entender a Naruto hasta que, finalmente cae en cuentas de su plan, el sello de los Hyuugas. El mismo que llevaba Neji, usado para suprimir el poder del Byakugan en la muerte, Naruto asiente

—Con eso te referías de darle una jaula a Hinata…— comenta Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

Naruto asiente y cierra el pergamino, entregándoselo a Shikamaru, quien se adelanta a Naruto y añade —. Si se sobrepasan en las negociaciones, e intentan poner sus intereses sobre Konoha… — comenta Shikamaru moviendo de un lado a otro el pergamino, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Naruto por respuesta. Shikamaru estaba realmente impresionado, era una de esas pocas veces en las cuales Naruto tomaba una decisión bastante acertada y no se veía en la necesidad de amenazarlo de informar a Sakura.

— ¿Piensas informar a Gaara?— pregunta Shikamaru mientras se levantaba para retirarse y realizar el resto de las preparaciones para su partida inmediata.

—No creo que…— responde Naruto tranquilo, aunque, tras meditarlo, rectifica y añade preocupado —creo que será mejor decirle, tengo el presentimiento que Hinata dejó cómplices en esta aldea….

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana Hinata, recibe una nueva nota de Hanabi, al igual que la vez anterior, esta venia prepara para que solo ella, con su sangre pudiera leerla, lo que estaba escrito en esta era preocupante.

—¡Ga…Gaara-Kun!— irrumpe Hinata corriendo en el estudio del Kazekage. Gaara estaba sentando leyendo un pergamino con una expresión seria, más de lo habitual —. ¡Gaara-kun mi…!— Gaara levanta la mirada del pergamino y se la dirige a Hinata, silenciandola al instante, aunque no sentía ningún tipo de hostilidad ni nada similar de parte de Gaara, sus palabras no podían escapar de sus labios.

Con un gesto de su mano, le pide a Hinata que sé hacer, ya tropezando con el escritorio, Gaara sigue pidiéndole a Hinata que se acerque, inclinándose sobre este, Gaara extiende su mano colocándola gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Hinata, acariciándola —. No te preocupes…— susurra Gaara calmado —. Todo saldrá bien…

Hinata no puede evitar sonrojarse, con un gentil empujón de Gaara, Hinata lentamente se endereza y aprieta el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos —. Naruto me informo acerca de tu clan…— comenta Gaara calmado —. Cuando lleguen lidiaremos con ellos…— dicho esto cierra el pergamino y lo hace a un lado —. Hasta entonces…— Gaara toma la tabla de chequeo y se la extiende a Hinata —. Sigamos como si nada, ¿te parece…?

—Ga…Gaara…kun— sin percatarse, se encontraba sentada en su silla al lado del escritorio de Gaara, con la tabla que había usado hasta entonces, el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, Gaara se lo había quitado y lo había quemado como se indicaba en este.

Ya no sabía que pensar de Gaara, no entendía el porqué era tan gentil, tan atento para con ella, la respuesta parecía ser obvia pero… no se atrevía a preguntar, ni tampoco avanzar.

—Ga… Gaara-kun— llama Hinata tartamudeando. El Kazekage levanta su mirada y la dirige a Hinata, temblorosamente se quita la máscara que cubría sus ojos —. Si…si viene mi clan…—coloca esta sobre sus piernas y procede a quitarse los lentes de contacto —. Quiero… quiero ser yo esto días…— añade sin dirigirle la mirada y sonrojada.

—Si es lo que quieres… no tengo problema…— responde Gaara regresando la mirada a su escritorio —. Después de todo…— susurra, haciendo una pausa al darse cuenta que estaba por decir algo que no debía.

Hinata lo miraba ansiosa, esperando que Gaara completara fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, pero no lo hace, simplemente termina con un "no importa" y continua con sus deberes.

La aldea se conmociona al ver a Hinata sin mascara, revelando su identidad como Hyuuga. Niños y adultos se quedaban perplejos por igual ante la belleza de su rostro, era un poco incómodo el ambiente, pero no era del todo pesado; llevaba un mes en la aldea y estaba feliz de poder mostrar su rostro de nuevo, sin embargo; a medida que se encaminaba a su apartamento, lentamente se deprime, nuevamente le tocaría encarar a su clan, y esta vez, en esta ocasión perder no era una opción, de este encuentro dependería si regresaría a Konoha… o se quedaría en la arena.

Hinata extrañaba su aldea, sus amigos, la familia que aun la apoyaba; pero en este mes que había estado en la arena, se había encariñado con los habitantes de esta, pero más importante aún… Había encontrado algo más precioso, algo que había perdido en Konoha…

.

.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue un tanto agitado. La revelación de Hinata como una Hyuuga fugada de Konoha causó conmoción entre los consejeros de la aldea, nade que molestara o importara a Gaara en general. Tras escuchar las declaraciones de los concejeros su única respuesta fue preguntarle a Hinata que había en la agenda para el ese día y retirarse con esta.

El día siguiente a este fue bastante normal, sin embargo el amanecer del tercer día fue un tanto pesado para Hinata, sabía que el viaje de Konoha hasta la arena era de tres días, así que pronto le tocaría encarar a su clan.

—¿Huh?— mientras Hinata se peinaba, se percata de algo curioso lo cual dibuja una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, su rostro mantenía su color pálido, mientras que sus brazos y cuello empezaban a tomar un tono un poco más bronceado, suspira y termina de prepararse.

Cuando llega al edificio del Kazekage, Temari la esperaba en la entrada, al verla vistiendo la misma ropa que Kankuro le había comprado, suspira y pregunta en tono amigable —. Realmente deberías comprar ropa nueva… quizás un tanto más femenina—

Hinata le muestra una sonrisa y responde de forma calmada —. Realmente le he agarrado cariño… sin mencionar que es bastante cómoda.

Temari le sonríe, se da la vuelta y le pide que la sigua, los miembros de su clan habían llegado hace una hora. En lugar de dirigirse a la sala del Kazekage, Temari guía a Hinata a la sala de conferencias donde podían escuchar desde afuera la discusión que Gaara tenía con los miembros de su clan.

"¡Acaso es una broma!" escuchan ambas chicas extrañadas, era la voz de uno de los Hyuugas, a lo que Gaara responde tranquilamente "les parece que soy del que hace bromas…"

Tanto Temari como Hinata intercambian miradas confusas, los del clan Hyuuga sonaban perturbados he impotentes ante las palabras de Gaara.

Temari decide abrir las puertas del cuarto curiosa de que estaba pasando, tan pronto lo hacen, los Hyuugas que miraban hacia la puerta se levantan, la expresión en sus rostro era de frustración, Shikamaru por otro lado, la saluda con una sonrisa pícara, lo cual confunde a un más a las recién llegadas; mientras que Gaara permanece inmutable y de espalda a las dos chicas.

— ¿¡Es cierto Hinata Sama!?— exclama uno de los miembros del clan sorprendido.

— ¿Eh?— ladean su cabeza Hinata y Temari confundidas. "si no me creen… miren su mano…" comenta Gaara calmo

— ¿Mi… mano?— Hinata levanta ambas manos colocándolas frente suyo, al instante, Temari retrocede sorprendida al ver la mano izquierda de Hinata, mientras que esta se veía confundida — ¿que…? esto es…— a la distancia podían verlo claramente.

— ¡Felicitaciones Hinata!, realmente no me lo esperaba— aunque las palabras de Shikamaru eran de alegría por ella y logran alcanzar a Hinata, la pobre Hyuuga aun trataba de comprender la situación, llevándosela aún más cerca de su rostro para examinarlo con detalle.

En su dedo anular, había lo que parecía ser un anillo de oro, no tenía ningún tipo de detalle en particular, era bastante sencillo elegante.

— ¿Realmente… realmente… vas a desposar al Kazekage…?— pregunta uno los miembros del clan frustrado.

— ¿Eh?…desposar…a…Gaara…kun…—

**Editado 13/03/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	11. Pesadillas

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Pesadillas.**

Estaba atardeciendo y Gaara se encontraba solo en su oficina trabajando, tras la impactante y sorpresiva noticia, Hinata no se atrevió a quedarse y salió corriendo de regreso a su casa.

Cada cuanto Gaara miraba de reojo la silla a su izquierda donde se había estado sentando Hinata estos últimos días, suspiraba y regresaba al trabajo.

—¿Gaara, estas ahí?— escucha la voz de su hermano desde afuera de su oficina, sin embargo no le da respuesta.

Kankuro abre lentamente la puerta encontrando a su hermano enfocado en su trabajo su trabajo, una media sonrisa se marca en su rostro y se abre camino dentro de la oficina — ¿Qué día el de hoy, no Gaara?— comenta en tono alegre el hermano, pero Gaara no le da importancia y sigue escribiendo.

Kankuro intenta una vez más pero Gaara sigue ignorándolo —hey…Gaara, te estoy hablando…— llama fastidiado, pero su hermano sigue sin responder, ya al borde, Kankuro lanza un hilo invisible y jala de las manos de su hermano la pluma con la que escribía.

Un silencio sepulcral se hace presente y por un momento Kankuro siente que metió la pata al ver a su hermano inmóvil en la misma posición, pero no es así. Gaara suspira, gira la silla usándola de escudo —aún no termina…— susurra el Kazekage contemplando su aldea. Nuevamente una media sonrisa se hace presnete en el rostro del hermano:

—no…aun no…—

.

.

.

.

.

Los Hyuugas había llegado desde muy temprano ese día acompañados por Shikamaru, Gaara había enviado a Kankuro tanto a recibirlos como escoltarlos a la sala en la cual Hinata los había encontrado esa mañana. Aunque al comienzo los Hyuugas se comportaron educados, rápidamente el ego y orgullo empezó a surgir, mientras Shikamaru mantenía la calma y analizaba la situación con tranquilidad.

Gaara permanecía inmutable ante las peticiones de los Hyuugas de regresar a Hinata, no fue hasta que uno de los presentes que describió a Hinata como su "Princesa" que se pudo notar un pequeño tic en el inexpresivo Kazekage. El tono y la forma en la que se refirieron a Hinata, sin mencionar el uso de la palabra "princesa" tocó un nervio sensible en Gaara.

—Ya veo…— fue la respuesta inicial del Kazekage al comentario recostándose en el sillón —. Siendo así, no creo que les moleste que su "princesa" permanezca al lado de un "príncipe"— añade Gaara, el comentario hizo que más de uno levantara la ceja en ese momento, Gaara se apoya sobre sus piernas y añade, en tono firme —lo que quiero decir es… que voy a hacer de Hinata mi esposa—

Fue justo después de ese comentario que Hinata y Temari llegaron a la entrada del salón donde se daba la reunión, tanto la noticia y el anillo en su dedo (el cual no tenía la más mínima idea de cuando se lo colocó) fueron tan impactantes que tras recuperarse, salió corriendo del edificio.

Por la actitud de Hinata, los Hyuugas estaban convencidos que las palabras de Gaara no eran más que un fraude, pero este no les dio oportunidad de objetar, tan pronto Hinata salió corriendo Gaara se levantó y añadió —me gustaría tener la bendición del Clan de mi futura esposa… tomen el resto del día para meditarlo y disfruten de su estadía en la aldea— con estas palabras Gaara se da media vuelta y retira dejando a Kankuro a cargo de apagar el incendio que él había prendido.

.

.

.

.

.

—Siendo honesto…— comenta Kankuro, recostándose a la pared al lado de la venta por la cual Gaara miraba —has estado actuando raro desde que encontraste a Hinata…—

—No quería esto…— susurra Gaara, lo cual extraña a Kankuro —no quería que fuera de este modo— Gaara cierra sus ojos y recuesta —quería dárselo como era debido…

—Realmente has cambiando Gaara…— el comentario de Kankuro hace que este le dirija la mirada encontrando una sonrisa en su hermano —y para bien…— añade.

—Quizás las cosas no salieron como planeabas, pero…— mirando de reojo a su hermano continua —te mantuviste firme y por fin fuiste honesto con Hinata— separándose de la pared, Kankuro toca la cicatriz de en la frente de Gaara y añade —esta palabra que tienes grabada aquí… es más compleja de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Con esto, Kankuro se retira. Gaara toca la cicatriz en su frente — ¿Amor, eh?— musita. Un sentimiento que se le había negado desde pequeño y el cual no podía comprender

—¿Huh?— Gaara siente algo extraño, mira de reojo a su derecha encontrando una sombra sentada en la silla de Hinata, en un parpadeo la sombra se desaparece.

—No quiero…—susurra levantándose de su silla y caminando a la que se sentaba Hinata —no quiero seguir estando solo…— añade el pelirrojo, colocando la mano en el espaldar, levanta la mirada dirigiéndola a la puerta y puede ver no una, sino varias sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro de su oficina.

Todas esas sombras eran Hinata, reconocía todos y cada uno de esos eventos, observa de reojo la silla y ahí se encontraba otra, una sonrisa se dibuja al recordar aquel momento, cuando Hinata tallaba la marioneta de él.

—No voy a permitirlo…— musita Gaara. Con un suave movimiento de su mano una fina capa de arena recorre toda la oficina, borrando las sombras de Hinata —no vas a convertirte en una sombra de mi pasado Hinata…— Gaara se toca los labios sorprendido, era primera vez que sonreía tan naturalmente, se sentía extraño, pero era un sensación agradable y no quería perder —voy a convertirte en mi Sol Hinata… el sol que ilumine este desierto en el que he vivido toda mi vida…

.

.

.

.

.

La noticia de Gaara eligiendo a Hinata como su esposa se esparció por la aldea como arena… Antes de que llegara el medio día, no había persona en la aldea que no supiera de dicho acontecimiento. Tanto así que Temari se vio obligada a montar guardia frente al apartamento de Hinata para evitar una conmoción, aunque esa no fue la razón principal, estaba preocupada por Hinata. Desde que escucho la noticia, se había encerrado en su apartamento y se reusaba a salir por más que ella intentaba pedirle que la dejara entrar.

—Se hace tarde…— se dice Temari al ver el sol ponerse, sentada con su abanico frente a la puerta del apartamento de Hinata. Se levanta, limpia un poco y toca una vez llamando a Hinata, pero no recibe respuesta. Resignada le informa a Hinata de que regresara mañana en la mañana a buscarla para terminar la reunión, con estas palabras se retira.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata había pasado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Llega y encuentra a su clan discutiendo con Gaara y este proclamándola como su futura esposa.

No solo confusa, tan bien molesta. Hinata sintió que se le trataba como un objeto, y no una persona. Odiaba a su clan por tenerla igual que una muñeca por los últimos dos años, y en cuanto a Gaara… no sabía que pensar de él. Había sido sumamente amable el último mes, protegiéndola y ayudándola a regresar a su vida como ninja, y de un momento a otro la llama esposa, con un anillo fantasma en su mano.

Hinata al llegar, se remueve el anillo y se disponía a lanzarlo contra la pared… pero su brazo se congela, le es imposible hacerlo. Resignada abre su puño y contempla el pequeño y dorado objeto, no era de arena, ni falso; era un anillo de compromiso de oro bastante sencillo, no tenía ningún grabado en particular.

—¿Huh?— una gota cae en la palma de su mano. Sin darse cuenta lágrimas empiezan a brotar, una sonrisa se dibuja Hinata, y nuevamente, se lo coloca el anillo — Gracias Gaara kun… Gracias—se repetía una y otra vez llena de dicha. No podía negarlo, realmente amaba a Gaara, lo que sentía en ese momento era algo que nunca en el pasado había sentido cuando observaba o estaba cerca de Naruto. Con Gaara podía actuar naturalmente, ser ella misma, si bien había ciertas costumbres difíciles de controlar, bastaba una sola mirada del pelirrojo para regresarla en sí.

Hinata se limpia las lágrimas, dejándose caer sobre su cama, no podía negar que le molestaba un poco por la forma sorpresiva en la cual recibió su anillo, no de la manera que hubiera soñado o esperado, pero el hecho de tenerlo la hacía muy feliz.

Sin embargo tan pronto cierra los ojos se da cuenta de que algo está mal, de la nada la misma escena se repite nuevamente: Naruto frente a ella, de espaldas, tan pronto lo ve, abre sus ojos de inmediato, encontrándose en su cuarto, sudando y no entendía porque.

No era la primera vez que ese sueño la atormentaba. Respira hondo y decide hacerle frente de una vez por todas, cierra sus ojos y se deja caer dormida.

—No… no es más que un sueño…— se dice Hinata mientras este progresa —pue… ¡puedo hacerlo…pue!— por más que se repetía una y otra vez, tan pronto aparece la silueta al lado de Naruto, Hinata se despierta agitada y bañada en sudor, aprieta fuertemente sus dientes en señal de frustración y decide confrontarlo de nuevo.

Era un tormento, por más que lo intentaba, por más que quería terminar esa maldita ilusión de su pasado, no era capaz de llegar al final de ese sueño, despertándose siempre en la misma escena, Naruto de espaldas con una sombra negra a su lado.

Cada vez que escuchaba a Temari llamarla le respondía en tono molesto "NO" he intentaba confrontar de nuevo ese sueño.

Era de noche y estaba exhausta, no había comido en todo el día y le estrés provocado por ese sueño era mayor de lo que esperaba.

Su estómago gruñe del hambre, no quedale de otra que levantarse a prepararse algo de comer. Cuando pasa por al lado dela mesa de su cuarto en la cual reposaba la marioneta de Gaara se dibuja sonrisa, extiende su brazo para sujetarla, pero tan pronto la acerca, Hinata lanza un grito de terror, soltando la marioneta.

—¿Qué…que fue…?— temblorosa, se agacha para levantarla, la voltea y la encuentra normal —ju…juraría que…— por un instante Hinata creyó haber visto el rostro de Naruto en lugar de el de Gaara, se deja caer y suelta un risita —ton… tonta yo… como pude confundir a Gaara kun con…. ¿eh?— una expresión de confusión que lentamente se transforma en terror. En sus recuerdos no podía ver a Gaara, lo que veía era el rostro de Naruto.

— ¿Por…porque…?— se dice aterrada la peliazul, lentamente dirige la mirada a la marioneta y efecto, no era Gaara a quien sujetaba, era a Naruto.

— ¡No!— suelta la marioneta Hinata y se sujeta su cabeza —¿¡porque…porque no puedo olvidarlo!?— Hinata no dudaba de sus sentimientos por Gaara, pero los sentimientos que había albergado toda su vida por su Naruto aún estaban clavados en lo más profundo de su ser y se reusaban a desaparecer

Lentamente Hinata se encoje, recoge sus piernas abrazándolas, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar cuando casi en susurros puedes escuchar a Naruto llamándola por su nombre —Ga…Gaara kun…— se repetía tratando de opacar las voces que escuchaba y de recordar el rostro de la persona que amaba, pero por más que se esforzara era el rubio quien se mostraba —Ga… Gaara kun… ayúdame, por favor…ayúdame…

**Editado 08/04/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno, y espero lo disfruten :D**


	12. Indeseado

**Indeseado.**

Era cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y Hinata apenas y había podido conciliar algo sueño tras lidiar con las visiones de Naruto, su rostro demostraba un tremendo malestar y agotamiento, ninguna misión en el pasado la había quitado el sueño de esa manera.

Gaara kun…-se repetía Hinata desde el momento que se levantó, podía ver un instante el rostro de su querido Gaara el cual lentamente se transformaba en Naruto, cada vez que lo hacía se frustraba y terminaba golpeando la pared durante, lentamente Hinata se alista, tras bañarse abre su closet encontrado las ropas con las que había llegado a la aldea, saca su chaqueta y que habitualmente llevaba, aún tenía la quemadura en las espalda, la abre y dentro de ella estaba la cota de malla y los pantalones que llevaba con esta.

Comencé este viaje con estas…-se dice Hinata con una media sonrisa-y lo terminare con estas…

Una vez vestida solo hacía falta sus sandalias, al extender su brazo izquierdo para tomarlas se detiene al ver lo que aun llevaba en su dedo, el añillo de compromiso de Gaara, una dulce sonrisa se marca en su rostro, quizás no lo recibió como ella hubiera querido; aun sigue sin tener idea de cómo y cuándo se lo coloco; pero ese anillo significa mucho para ella, aunque hubiera preferido recibirlo de otra manera, sin darse cuenta había empezado a fantasear con Gaara cuando este nuevamente se convierte en Naruto, Hinata golpea la pared tan fuerte que marca su puño contra esta.

Ya…ya no quiero verlo…-se dice frustrada Hinata enderezándose y observando su mano-hoy…hoy voy a sacarlo…-cierra su puño y termina de forma decidida-voy a sacar a Naruto de mi vida…

A diferencia del día anterior cuando Gaara llega a las seis al salón de reunión encuentra a Hinata recostada a la pared al lado de las puertas con su cabeza bamboleando debido a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

Hi…-intenta llamar Gaara pero se detiene, cuando regresa a su casa el día anterior Gaara se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, todo el trabajando en lugar de buscar y explicar a Hinata lo del anillo y el compromiso, no sabía cómo encararla ahora y baja su mirada.

¿Ga…Gaara Kun?-un leve susurro hace que Gaara levante la mirada, Hinata lo miraba fijamente cono ojos llorosos y sonrojada.

Re…realmente es Gaara…-se dice Hinata, temía de que cuando lo viera en persona encontrara a Naruto, pero no veía claramente a Gaara frente suyo, la expresión de Hinata deja sin palabras a Gaara.

Hina…-Gaara kun…-lo detiene Hinata dando un paso al frente, levanta su mano izquierda y juguetea un poco con el anillo antes de proseguir-gra…gracias…Gaara kun…-susurra Hinata con tono lloroso, Gaara suspira y una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, aun deseaba explicarle la situación a Hinata pero se encontraba mucho más tranquilo ahora, el pasillo en el que se encontraban empieza a llenarse de voces y pasos-se acercan los Hyuugas…-comenta Gaara abriendo las puertas-terminemos con esto.

El salón de reuniones que había preparado era bastante modesto, una decoración con estandartes de la aldea de la arena, varias mesas y sillas cerca de las paredes, en el centro sobre una gran alfombra se encontraban un par de sillones largo y una hermosa mesa que los separaba al final del salón una gran ventana que daba vista a la aldea.

Mientras que Gaara se sentó en el sillón que da a la puerta mientras los tres Hyuugas se sentaron al otro lado de la habitación, entre ellos había uno de edad avanzada, sentado en el medio, mientras que los otros dos de edad media sentados en los costados, Shikamaru y los escoltas de los Hyuugas colocaron detrás y a los lados de esta, mientras que la puerta era resguardada por Kankuro y otros ninjas de la aldea de la Arena, Hinata permanecía detrás de Gaara.

Antes de que siquiera los Hyuugas pudieran decir palabra alguna Gaara inicia de inmediato con una simple pregunta-quisiera saber si consideraron nuestra conversación de ayer.

El Hyuuga sentando en el medio, el más viejo de ellos responde calmadamente al comentario de Gaara-me temo que no es posible Kazekage…no podemos aceptar la petición de usted para casarse con nuestra heredera Hinata.

Aunque los otros dos Hyuugas añaden argumentos Gaara había dejado de escuchar y simplemente se recuesta y cierra sus ojos, Hinata por otro lado empezaba a molestarse ante las respuestas y comentarios de su clan, no parecían verla como a una persona sino como a un trofeo, con un tiempo asombroso en el instante que Hinata abre su boca para criticar los comentarios de su clan, Gaara se adelanta y responde a los comentarios de los Hyuugas con una respuesta calmada-ya veo…

La calma y serenidad de Gaara dibuja una media sonrisa tanto en Shikamaru como en Kankuro, Gaara se endereza y añade a su comentario previo-es una lástima…escucharlos hacer esos comentarios…-la mirada de Gaara era fría y molesta-por lo que veo…no fui lo bastante directo en nuestra reunión pasada…

La respuesta extraña a los Hyuugas así como a Hinata misma, Gaara agrega con tono firme-nuestra reunión pasada dije…"VOY a hacer de Hinata mi esposa" en ningún momento les pedi permiso PARA hacer de ella mi esposa-la mirada confusa de los Hyuugas e torna en una de ira mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba ante las palabras de Gaara-Segundo…dije "me GUSTARÍA tener la bendición del Clan de mi futura esposa" nunca la pedí como un requisito, la única opinión que me importa es la de Hinata y ella ya ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Kankuro no puede evitar rascarse la nunca ante los comentarios de Gaara, era obvio que estaba decidido a casarse con Hinata, demostrándolo ante su falta de toque en la política.

La repuesta de Gaara indigna a los Hyuugas quienes se levantan y vociferan en protesta, por otro lado Hinata no tenía palabras para responder a las palabras de Gaara sonrojada, pero esta vez decidida se disponía a hablar cuando nuevamente es interrumpida, esta vez por Shikamaru.

Veo que no me queda de otra…-se dice Shikamaru al ver la actitud de los Hyuugas, en especial cuando su protesta se convierte en amanezcas, deslizando sutilmente el pergamino que Naruto le había dado, lo coloca en suelo, con un movimiento del pie lo rueda aciendo aparecer una nube de humo blanco justo detrás de los Hyuugas, todos los ninjas de la habitación se sorprende, ante esto, los de la Arena se disponían a intervenir pero Kankuro los detiene, ya que previamente habia hablando con Shikamaru

Los Hyuugas se voltea para encontrar del humo saliendo un par de brazos bastante reconocibles, cubiertos por una chaqueta naranja, toma por la cabeza a los dos Hyuugas jóvenes y los fuerza a sentarse en el sillón, cuando el más viejo intenta voltearse siente que estirado de su camisa y forzado a sentarse.

¡¿Na…Naruto!?-se dice confundida Hinata al ver el humo dispersarse revelando al rubio, con su típica sonrisa saluda a Hinata y Gaara y los felicita por su compromiso para seguidamente dirigirles una mirada furiosa a los Hyuugas al tiempo que se trona los nudillos-¿ahora…se puede saber bajo permiso de QUIEN estaban amenazando a Gaara…?

¡¿Porque…porque Naruto….!?-se dice Hinata totalmente paralizada, su mejilla se sonrojaba y podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, frustrada lentamente baja la mirada mientras intenta interrumpir a Naruto quien reprimía a los Hyuuga y aprovechaba la situación para terminar con la situación tiránica que regía en su clan, por el bien de ellos mismos.

¿¡Por...porque…porque no puedo…!?-por más que intentaba mover sus labios no podía, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, no podía levantar la mirada a Naruto, no quería que la vieran así POR Naruto.

…Sin mencionar que intentaron secuestrar a Hinata…-la voz de Gaara hace eco en el salón provocando una sudoración fría en los Hyuugas y tanto Naruto como Hinata dirijan la mirada a Gaara, este se endereza y añade tranquilamente-hace unos días Hinata fue atacada por un trio de ninjas, considerando la situación actual…supongo que fueron bajo las ordenes de los Hyuugas aquí presente.

Es raro ver a Naruto furioso, pero ante el comentario de Hinata así fue como reacciono este, mientras Naruto seguía reprimiendo y argumentando contra los Hyuugas con tales hechos que incluso sus acompañantes-Hyuugas miembros de la familia secundaria-mostraban su indignación ante los miembros de la familia principal.

"Para...para Naruto" eran las palabras que quería decir Hinata pero no podía, su cuerpo seguía paralizado ante el rubio quien la defendía y apoyaba "¡ya basta!" lo que menos quería era la ayuda de Naruto, quería dejar de verlo en sus sueños, quería ser libre de este pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Na…Naruto...-llama Hinata en tenue susurro el cual retumba en el salón todos los miembros dirigen su mirada a la Hyuuga-ya…ya basta…

Las palabras de Hinata sorprenden a todos, para los Hyuugas y sus cercanos-menos el mismo Naruto-no era un secreto que de Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, que se dirigiera de esa manera a Naruto era algo inaudito, Gaara por otro lado ve algo que los otros no, el dolor con el Hinata sacaba esas palabras, había algo extraño en ella.

No…no quiero seguir perteneciendo…a la familia principal Hyuuga…-susurra Hinata haciendo uso de las fuerzas que había encontrando para poder detener a Naruto, dirigiéndole una mirada decidida pero llorosa a los líderes de su clan añade-yo…yo no pienso traicionar a mi clan…mucho menos a la que fue una vez la aldea…en la que viví…-las palabras de Hinata aunque temblorosas mostraban su determinación, al referirse a Konoha como parte de su pasado, con el simple hecho de bajar su cabeza sin apartar la mirada de los Hyuugas añade-quiero…quiero llevar el peso…que mi primo llevo alguna vez…

Era imposible negar los argumentos de Naruto al escuchar esas palabras de quien era…había sido hasta el momento conocida como la "princesa Hyuuga", los miembros no pueden hacer nada más que bajar su cabeza, avergonzados y aceptando la petición de Hinata, por fin habían comprendido el peso y las consecuencias que habían traído la restructuración del clan después de la guerra.

Naruto se disponía a comentar pero Shikamaru coloca su mano sobre el hombro de este y negando con la cabeza.

Hinata mira de reojo a Naruto pero tan pronto esta la mirada se ven en la necesidad de quitarle la mirada-Na…Naruto…-susurra Hinata de forma temblorosa-Gra…gracias…por la ayuda…

No hay…-pero realmente…-interrumpe Hinata sin dirigirle la mirada con un tono de voz bastante particular-realmente…no era necesaria…-añade dándose la vuelta y retirándose rápidamente del cuarto, el cuarto se queda en silencio, atónitos ante las palabras y actitud de Hinata para con Naruto, tanto Gaara como Naruto no pudieron ver la expresión de Hinata, mientras que Kankuro si, era primera vez que veía esa expresión marcada en Hinata.

Gaara suspira y rompe el silencio levantándose-Kankuro…-llama el Kazekage a su hermano quien responde de inmediato-ayuda a los Hyuugas con las preparaciones que nesesiten…y Naruto…-llama Gaara quien al comienzo parecía estar alegre de haberlo visto, ahora se veía indiferente ante el-gracias por todo…-con estas palabras Gaara se retira dejando a Naruto confundido-¿Porque…porque siento que soy el malo…?-se dice el rubio

Tan pronto Gaara deja la habitación mira de reojo la puerta abierta a Naruto quien hablaba ahora con Shikamaru-Hinata…-se dice el pelirrojo mirando de nuevo el corredor caminando cabizbajo recordando el momento antes de entrar al salón "gra…gracias…Gaara kun…" esas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, Gaara sabía muy bien que esas palabras eran sinceras y sin embargo hasta hace un momento pudo sentir el como algo realmente grande afligía a Hinata.

Encerrada y sola en la oficina del Kazekage, Hinata por fin se quiebra y deja fluir libremente sus lágrimas cayendo sentada recostada a la puerta, frustrada golpea el piso repetidamente, quería dejar atrás el pasado, quería olvidar a Naruto y frente a el no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo apenas y reacciono, el verlo y escucharlo defenderla la paralizo por completo, sus sentimientos para con Gaara eran sinceros, pero aún muy en el fondo una parte ella se reusaba a dejarla avanzar, aun atada a Naruto.

Aquel amor que una vez la hizo soñar y la motiva a moverse durante las situaciones más difíciles, ahora lo aborrecía siendo una cadena incapaz de romper y permitirle seguir con su vida, el desprecio que le hizo a Naruto no fue más que una misma farza para ella, ya que realmente le era imposible odiar al rubio…lo que realmente odiaba era los sentimientos que sentía por el…


	13. Gaara

**Gaara.**

Gaara no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar por Hinata, conociéndola se dirigió a su oficina encontrándola cerrada.

¿Hinata…?-llama entono gentil sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga, entristecida y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, traga un poco y guarda silencio por un momento.

Al no haber respuesta Gaara suspira y decide guardar silencio por un momento-no voy a obligarte a nada…-susurra este-cuando te sientas lista para hablar…estaré esperando para escucharte…-seguido de esto Hinata escucha los pasos de Gaara alejarse.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Hinata se levanta sale y llama a Gaara, tan pronto este se voltea, Hinata se aterra y de inmediato retira la mirada de este.

Hi…-Gaara-la voz de su hermano Kankuro lo detiene, este se voltea para ver a su hermano.

Los Hyuugas están listos, solo falta…-mirando por encima del hombro de Gaara puede ver a Hinata, le hace señas para que lo acompañe, temerosa y cabizbaja Hinata pasa aun lado de Gaara sin dirigirle la mirada y le pide a Kankuro que la guie con su clan.

Oye, esta…-Kankuro…-detiene Gaara a su hermano sorprendiendo una vez más a Hinata-llévala con su clan por favor…-al ver la expresión de Hinata ante las palabras de Gaara, prefiere no involucrarse en sea lo que fuera que sucediese y acepta llevar a Hinata con su clan.

Kankuro había habilitado el mismo cuarto en el cual habían tenido la reunión hace un momento para los Hyuugas, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Hinata sola en la habitación con quienes hasta hace unos instantes habían tratado de llevársela por la fuerza.

No te preocupes Kankuro…-susurra Hinata, se limpia el rostro y le da a su Sensei una dulce sonrisa para calmarlo-estaré bien…-las puertas se abren frente suyo revelando un cuarto obscuro iluminado por unas pocas antorchas, con paso firme Hinata entra y cierra las puertas tras suyo.

Una vez dentro Hinata hace una pregunta a los miembros de su clan, convirtiéndose en una petición que deja sin habla a las cabezas de su clan.

Hi…Hinata sama…esta…-Hinata asiste y añade-es lo que deseo…-la petición de Hinata era inédita, ambas lo eran, ser degrada a la familia secundaria, cosa que habían aceptado, pero se reusaban a la segunda petición de Hinata.

¿No se sentirán más seguros de esta forma? Lo hago por respeto a mi clan…-comenta Hinata al tiempo que se sienta sobre sus rodillas en espera del ritual, los Hyuugas no pueden hacer nada más que resignarse y aceptan cumplir la segunda petición de Hinata.

Kankuro había colocado guardias de confianza frente a la puerta mientras el se va a buscar a su hermano, preocupado y algo molesto por la forma en la cual actuava para con Hinata.

Encuentra a Gaara sentado en su oficina, pensativo, tan pronto Kankuro coloca un pie en la oficina su hermano se adelanta y pregunta por Naruto.

Se fue igual como llego, pero…-bien…-las palabras secantes de Gaara detienen a Kankuro, a pesar de que estaba a punto de criticar su actitud para con Hinata, podía ver la preocupación de su hermano.

Sabes…-el tono de Kankuro llama la atención de Gaara-sobre pensar las cosas con las mujeres…en ocasiones es mala idea…-recostándose a la puerta añade-cuando guardan silencio…tienes que romperlo…de lo contrario no sabrás que es lo que sucede con ellas…-dicho esto Kankuro se retira dejando a su hermano solo.

Tras de meditar un rato Gaara se levanta y dirige al salón se llevaba a cabo la técnica de sellado Hyuuga, encontrando a los guardias y a Shikamaru frente a la puerta.

¿Cómo van?-pregunta Gaara muy casual a Shikamaru, este lo saluda y responde-pronto deberían de estar terminando…-tras guardar un minuto de silencio Gaara le pide a los guardias que se retiren quedando el solo con Shikamaru.

La…lamento lo que ocurrió…-susurra Shikamaru apenado al ver el camino que habia tomado la discusión en el salón.

Tus intenciones eran buenas...no tienes por qué disculparte…-responde Gaara en tono a pasible si apartar la mirada de la puerta, respira profundamente y añade-…es primera vez que veo a Hinata de esa manera…

Gaara…-susurra Shikamaru haciendo que Gaara lo mire de reojo-no debería inmiscuirme pero…me preocupa Hinata…-el tono de Shikamaru igualaba sus palabras, suspira y añade-algo atormenta a Hinata, ahora…

Lo se…-detiene Gaara a Shikamaru quien le dirige la mirada, nuevamente este observaba con fijación la puerta pero se podía ver que Gaara realmente estaba preocupado por lo Hinata-pude verlo durante la reunión…-con estas palabras suelta una risita y continua-primero Kankuro y ahora tu…es incómodo…pero es bueno saber que Hinata está rodeada de personas que se preocupan por ella.

El sonido de las puertas abrirse hace que Gaara y Shikamaru dirijan la mirada a estas, primero salen los tres miembros de él clan Hyuuga, haciéndose a un lado revelan a Hinata, de inmedito Shikamaru se da cuenta de algo extraño, no solo la frente de Hinata, si no sus ojos estaban vendados, esta también incomoda a Gaara y antes de que el pudiera preguntar la suave voz de Hinata lo detiene, pidiéndole que no se preocupe por los vendajes en sus ojos todo estaba bien.

Uno de los Hyuugas le pide a Shikamaru que retire a Hinata para poder explicarle a Gaara lo que habían hecho, una vez solo Gaara con el más anciano del clan le informa al Kazekage de la petición de Hinata.

¿Petición?-pregunta confundido Gaara, el anciano asiste y continua-Hinata sama, no solo nos pidió colocarle el sello que bloquea el Byakugan cuando muere…si no uno que lo bloquea de forma permanente mientras viva.

Gaara estaba sin palabras, el anciano añade-esto no afectara la vista de Hinata sama en lo más mínimo…pero no podrá activar el Byakugan de nuevo…

Ya veo…-son las únicas palabras pronunciadas por Gaara, seguidamente le pide al Hyuuga que se retire.

Temari se encarga de llevar a Hinata a su casa, mientras Kankuro se encarga de escoltar a los Hyuugas y a Shikamaru a la villa en la cual se hospedaban, mientras Gaara se retira a su oficina.

Aun que se encontraba en su oficina Gaara deja él trabaja del Kazekage a un lado, meditando, pensando acerca de lo que le sucedía a Hinata, cierra sus ojos y hace memoria del día que despertó de Hinata, repasando cada momento, uno en particular, la respuesta que le dio a la pregunta, que tipo de vida elegiría, ¿una normal o la de un ninja?

"…una vida normal…no suena mal-responde Hinata en tono dulce y calmado-trabajar, casarse, tener hijos, criarlos, envejecer junto a la persona que amas y finalmente morir no es un mal plan de vida…

…pero yo nací con el don de ser Ninja…una gran responsabilidad…-Hinata suelta la baranda y se lleva su mano su pecho-mientras mi cuerpo me lo permita, seguiré siendo una kunoichi…y cuando ya no pueda más…-toma nuevamente su muleta y apoya en esta-…viviré lo que me quede como una persona normal-termina con una gran sonrisa."

La respuesta que dio Hinata era sincera en ese entonces, y su determinación lo demostraba, de hecho, cada momento, cómico, embarazoso o serio que lentamente encendieron la chispa entre ellos fue debido a esa respuesta.

Hinata realmente deseaba regresar a su vida como ninja y sin embargo hasta hace solo un par de horas Hinata había pedido por si misma negarse el Byakugan.

"Na…Naruto...-llama Hinata en tenue susurro el cual retumba en el salón todos los miembros dirigen su mirada a la Hyuuga-ya…ya basta…"

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Gaara más que a cualquier otro en la habitación, el no conocía del pasado de Hinata, o mejor dicho de sus sentimientos para con Naruto, pero en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndola fue suficiente para saber que quien hablaba en ese momento no era la Hinata que alegraba y hacia todos sus días diferentes y llevaderos.

¿En qué momento…?-no tomo más que un día para que Hinata se transformara, de mostrar su dulce sonrisa a mostrar pena y sufrimiento, Gaara se recuesta en su silla tapándose los ojos, haciendo memoria, sabía muy bien que Naruto era parte del problema…o algo relacionado a él, la forma en la que hablo delante de él y como esquivaba su mirada.

Lo que más le molesto a Gaara fue cuando Hinata salió de la oficina, la mirada de horror que tenía cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, era una mirada que el reconocía, aunque era obvio para el en ese momento era algo que necesitaba confirmar.

En la villa mientras Shikamaru se encontraba festejando de forma silenciosa con los guardaespaldas de los Hyuugas, que eran miembros de su clan perteneciente a la familia secundaria, los otros tres se encontraban encerrado en sus aposentos, deprimidos y cabizbajos.

Creo que es suficiente…-dice Shikamaru mientras se aleja sigilosamente de los guardianes Hyuuga, puede soportar una fiesta, pero ese, al fin y al cabo no es su estilo, decidiendo salir a los jardines para practicar uno de sus hobbies favoritos contemplar las nubes pasar.

Tan pronto pone un pie afuera un saludo casi en susurro lo sobre salta, encontrando a Gaara recostado a la pared-Ga…Gaara kun…-tartamudea Shikamaru aun sorprendido-¿a…que debo este honor…?

¿Hace cuánto Hinata ama a Naruto?-pregunta Gaara en tono firme.

¿Importa?-responde Shikamaru, Gaara asiste y añade-me temo que si…-el joven de Konoha suspira y responde calmado sin entender por qué-básicamente…toda su vida.

La respuesta de Shikamaru era la que Gaara esperaba, agradece a Shikamaru por la información y desaparece de la misma manera que llego.

La respuesta de Shikamaru confirma la suposición de Gaara, por qué Hinata actuó de esa manera frente a Naruto y porque cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se marcó horror en su rostro.

Por desgracia, por más que sus sentimientos para con Hinata eran correspondidos, sabía muy bien que por lo que Hinata pasaba era algo que ella debía de superar por sí sola, entendía que él no era la persona indicada para aliviar el sufrimiento de su querida Hinata…pero será la persona que la sostenga y levanta cuantas veces sea necesaria hasta que Hinata por fin pueda dejar atrás su pasado y finalmente construir una nueva vida.


	14. Arraigada

**Arraigada.**

Aun que Gaara tiene una idea por lo que está pasando Hinata, decide ignorar el concejo de su hermano y prefiere esperar un poco, tanto para verificar sus sospechas como para evitar abrumar a Hinata, tristemente esperar a que se acercase al punto de quiebre le haría mucho más fácil las cosas a Gaara.

A primera hora del día siguiente, los Hyuugas eran escoltados a la entrada de la aldea por Kankuro, Gaara y un par de ninjas de la arena, antes de retirarse uno de los Hyuugas pregunta acerca de la boda.

Se dará…pero no es posible por ahora…-es la respuesta de Gaara, los Hyuugas no se veían del todo satisfechos con la respuesta pero deciden calmarse y aceptar las cosas como van, ya habían causado muchos problemas en todos lados, Shikamaru le sonríe a Gaara como despida-suerte…-dice en tono amigable marchando de regreso a Konoha con los Hyuugas acompañado de un grupo de ninjas de la Arena.

¿Y bien…que piensas hacer…?-pregunta Kankuro rascándose la nuca, Gaara da media vuelta y responde calmado-ignorarte y hacerlo a mi manera-Kankuro suelta una risita y añade siguiendo a su hermano-SIEMPRE…haces las cosas a tu manera…

Esa mañana cuando Gaara se dirige a su oficina, la encuentra abierta-¿Hinata?-llama Gaara abriéndose paso dentro de su oficina.

Hinata quien limpiaba el escritorio se sobresalta al escuchar a Gaara llegar, se voltea para saludarlo pero apenas lo ve, se ve forzada a apartar la mirada.

Bu…buenos días…Gaara kun…-saluda de manera temerosa, Gaara suspira y se acerca para ver la frente de Hinata procurando entrar en su rango visual-así que…este es el sello de los Hyuugas…-comenta Gaara a lo que Hinata asiste, a diferencia del sello tradicional, en forma de "X" habían cuatro líneas que formando una cruz la cual no tocaban el entro del sello, la line inferior bajaba hasta donde comienza el tabique formando dos terminaciones que apuntan a los ojos de Hinata.

Gaara toma su asiento mientras Hinata rápidamente toma su tabla de chequeo y se sienta a su lado como siempre lo ha hecho, Hinata la observa por un rato pero en ningún momento esta le dirige la mirada, evadiéndolo todo el tiempo si sus ojos se cruzaban por un ínstate Hinata los apartaba de inmediato.

¿Algun motivo…?-pregunta Gaara con un tono calmado, Hinata estaba no entendía la pregunta de Gaara, este clarifica-¿tu Byakugan…por qué lo sellaste…? sin dar importancia.

No…lo necesito…-responde de forma entrecortada, antes de que siquiera Gaara intentase preguntar puede ver reojo a Hinata dirigiéndole una expresión muy dulce, pero con sus ojos cerrados-porque quiero crecer como una ninja de la arena sin depender de ellos…-dicho estos, su tono se torna un poco lúgubre y nuevamente esquiva la mirar a Gaara añadiendo-me trae recuerdos que prefiero olvidar…-las palabras de Hinata eran extrañas, sin embargo Gaara las deja pasar y decide continuar con su día de trabajo normal

Gaara decide dejar pasar una semana para ver y aprender un poco más de lo que agobia a Hinata, la cual no la estaba pasando del bien, su usual y alegre saludo cambia a uno tímido y apagado, normalmente esto no afectaría tanto si no es porque evitaba dirigirle la mirada cada vez que llega y lo que encontraba Gaara no era timidez o pena, más bien frustración y amargura, por si fuera poco, Hinata no parecía estar durmiendo del todo bien se podían ver algunas ojeras, se estaba volviendo distraída y torpe.

El viernes al medio día al ver que Hinata ya no puede trabajar como se debe Gaara le pide que se retire a descansar, aunque esta intenta replicar, la Gaara mantiene su posición y a Hinata no le queda de otra más que obedecer.

Lamento la tardanza Hinata…-se dice Gaara mientras Hinata deja la oficina-ya es hora de ayudarte a superar esto…

Los pasos de Hinata lentos al comienzo lentamente se aceleran hasta que empieza a correr, dejando la oficina atrás, así como deja la aldea y se dirige a las afueras de la aldea, alejándose hasta llegar a formación rocosa en medio del desierto, solo sombras cortas sobre salen de los enormes pilares de piedra, Hinata se recuesta a una de estas agitada y jadeando, con sus ojos lloroso, lentamente aprieta sus puños hasta que finalmente estalla.

¿¡Porque!?-grita Hinata triste volteándose y conectando una palmada arrancando y lanzando por los aires parte de la base de la enorme piedra; cae de rodillas bajo la sombra de la piedra llorando-porque no puedo de dejar de ver a Naruto…-Hinata se sentía cansada, no solo en sus sueños era atormentada si no en su día a día, ya no veía a Gaara, la persona que amaba, si no a Naruto la persona que quería olvidar.

Hinata pasa el día en el desierto tratando de despejar su mente, pero el solo hecho de estar ahí la frustraba aún más, ahora debido a sus pesadillas y al estarlo evadiendo de forma constante no podía ni siquiera estar cerca de él.

Era pasado de las siete, de noche en el desierto, Hinata de regreso en la aldea y de camino a su hogar-Tonto Gaara…-susurra molesta Hinata, si bien lo estaba pasando difícil se podía notar el cómo su humor empezaba a cambiar, aun que estaba pasándola mal, Gaara no había intentado nada para ayudarla, miraba su anillo por un momento colocaba su mano dentro del bolsillo y nuevamente volvía a quejarse de Gaara.

¿Huh?-cuando llega a su apartamento puede ver una luz por debajo de la puerta, extrañada, pega el odio a esta y escucha alguien dentro de este, una extraña sonrisa se marca en su rostro, saca un Kunai y las llaves, lentamente abre la puerta para buscando a su intruso, lo primero que ve son unas sandalias negras.

Con que comodo eh…-se dice a medida que abre cada vez más la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando por fin tiene visual se sobresalta y cierra la puerta de golpe.

¿Qué... ¡que hace Gaara kun en mi apartamento…!?-se pregunta sobresaltada, lo que vio de este fue su espalda, su cabello rojo lo delato, parecía estar preparando algo en su cocina.

¿Hinata?-la voz de Gaara la sorprende volteándose de inmediato olvidando por completo el hecho de que no lo podía ver a la cara, sin embargo más que sorpresa es confusión lo que muestra Hinata al ver el rostro de Gaara, estaba cubierto por una máscara hecha de arena la cual mostraba el rostro del Shukaku.

Lamento haber irrumpido…-se disculpa calmado, Hinata no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de Gaara, era más la curiosidad que ahora tenía por el hecho de que Gaara llevaba una máscara que el hecho de que había irrumpido en su apartamento.

¿Hinata?-llama Gaara haciendo que Hinata regrese en sí, se veía un tanto apenada lo cual era bastante extraño dada la situación, Gaara hace pasar a Hinata y cierra la puerta

Mientras Hinata se quitaba sus sandalias en la entrada, Gaara regresa a la cocina para continuar preparando la comida, nuevamente como si se tratase de su casa, Gaara le pide a Hinata que tome asiento y esta obedece muy tranquilamente.

Ga…Gaara kun…¿Por…porque la máscara?-pregunta de tímida Hinata.

He notado que últimamente te cuesta verme a la cara…-responde Gaara mientras alcanzaba unas tazas en la repisa frente suyo, Hinata se sobresalta por un momento para que luego la expresión en su rostro se apague y baje la cabeza, era obvio que Gaara notaria algo como eso

Quiero dejar de verlo…-susurra Hinata, estas palabras detiene a Gaara y hace que se voltee, encontrando a Hinata cabizbaja, ya no podía soportarlo más, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que Gaara hacía en ese momento, necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien.

¡Ya no quiero ver a Naruto!-revienta en llanto Hinata-¡Ya no quiero verlo, lo veo en mis sueños, en mi mente, en mis fantasías, cada vez que intento visualizarte, de cualquier forma, te transformas en Naruto!-Hinata cae sobre la mesa mientras que Gaara observaba en silencio a Hinata-¡antes solo era una en mi mente, pero desde la reunión Hyuuga, no puede verte sin ver a Naruto, no quiero ver más a Naruto, quiero verte a ti Gaara, quiero…!-Hinata se levanta y tan pronto lo hace es envuelta por los brazos de Gaara quien recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho.

No hacen falta palabras en ese momento para que Hinata pueda entender a Gaara, solo sigue llorando mientras siente el cálido abrazo de Gaara; una vez que logra calmarse un poco Gaara la lleva a su cuarto, en el escritorio ve la caja de la marioneta que ella había tallado, pero no la marioneta, probablemente la tenía en esta para no verle el rostro, sienta a Hinata en la cama y la deja un rato para que se termine de calmar.

Mientras se calmaba un delicioso aroma invade su cuarto, levantando la mirada encuentra a Gaara llevándole un tazo de lo que parecía ser ramen.

¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Gaara entregándole el tazón en conjunto a unos palillos y sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

Me…mejor…gracias…-responde Hinata con su voz un poco quebrada, el tazón no estaba tan caliente, un fino hilo de humo sobre salía del guiso, el aroma era bueno, a la vista, bastante simple, sin muchos ingredientes, decide darle un sorbo al guiso antes de tomar cualquier cosa y sus ojos tristes, se iluminan de inmediato-rico…-comenta Hinata sorprendida, una mesa de arena se levanta frente suyo para que pueda poner el tazón y disfrutar su comida.

Mientras Hinata comida ninguno hace comentario, Gaara solo la contemplaba disfrutar la comida que le había preparado mientras que Hinata cada cuanto miraba de reojo a su lado pero de inmediato regresaba su mirada al tazón, esta vez sonrojada.

Gaara lleva sus brazos para atrás apoyándose en la cama y muy calmadamente pregunta-¿Hinata…que tanto has observado a Naruto…?-las palabras de Gaara congelan a Hinata y sus ojos que habían ganado vida nuevamente se apagan.

Si los has observado tanto como imagino…debes-por favor…-detiene Hinata con tono molesto y haciendo crujir los palillos que sujetaba, sin embargo Gaara suspira y continua-debes de saber cómo fue su niñez…la mía no fue muy diferente…-ante esas palabras el crujido cesa y los ojos de Hinata se abre por completo.

Lo más seguro es que no se le acercaban porque lo consideraban un monstro…en mi caso…yo ERA un monstro…-Hinata voltea y encuentra la máscara mirándola fijamente, enderezándose y colocando sus brazos sobre sus piernas continua-lo creas o no…yo pase por exactamente lo mismo que pasas en estos momentos.

¿A…a que te refieres…Gaara kun…?-pregunta temerosa Hinata, Gaara se endereza y coloca frente a ella su mano derecha, sobre su palma se forma un kanji de arena "amor"

La marca de mi frente me le hizo yo mismo tras un intento de asesinato que sufrí cuando niño-responde Gaara-a partir de eso…jure solo amarme a mí mismo, un monstro que solo vive para sí…

Esa parte la entendía, pero no el cómo se relacionaba eso con lo que ella sufría en ese momento, Gaara nuevamente se apoya en la cama y continua-después de eso…siempre que veía a alguien…a su lado veía a la persona que intento asesinarme…veía a mi tía…-en el instante que Hinata escucha la palabra "tía" se queda sin habla-repitiendo la mismas escena una y otra vez…-dirigiéndole la mirada a Hinata continua-por eso…ese dolor que sientes en estos momentos…lo entiendo muy bien.

Hinata guarda silencio, apenada, elle quien hasta hace poco pensaba que Gaara no se preocupaba por ella acaba de darse cuenta de cuan errada estaba-lo…lo siento…Gaara kun…-susurra apenada encogiéndose entre hombros.

No tienes nada porque disculparte-responde Gaara-por el contrario…mi culpa el haberme tardado tanto…-añade rascándose la mejilla, Hinata le responde con una sonrisa y por un momento ambos guardan silencio, de reojo Hinata ve la mano de Gaara sobre su cama, se sonroja y lentamente intenta alcanzarla.

Hinata…-¡SI!-responde Hinata sobresaltada y sonrojada con sus manos sobre sus piernas y completamente tensa mirando a Gaara fijamente, extrañado, la máscara que lleva Gaara parece fruncir el ceño, Hinata se sorprende por un momento pero recuerda que la máscara es de arena y quien la lleva es Gaara.

¿Has sufrido de pesadillas últimamente?-la pregunta de Gaara hace que Hinata regrese a la normalidad y se apaga un poco

Ojala fuera una pesadilla…-responde Hinata un tanto apagada y quitando la mirada de Gaara, respira profundamente y añade-más que una pesadilla…es un sueño recurrente el cual… ¡no puedo a llevar a su final!

Ya veo…-responde Gaara y nuevamente aparta la mirada de Hinata.

Hinata…-llama Gaara calmado haciendo que esta le dirija nuevamente la mirada-te importa si paso la noche aquí con tigo…

** Hola y gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo el fic y a quienes me han hecho saber lo que piensan de este, sus reviews realmente me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, hasta entonces, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo :D**


	15. Marca

**Marca.**

Po…podrias repetir la pregunta…Gaara…kun…-Hinata habia escuchado perfectamente la pregunta de Gaara, aunque realmente no daba crédito.

¿Si te importa si paso la noche contigo?-pregunta nuevamente Gaara calmado, el rostro de Hinata se sonroja por completo, desvía la mirada y empieza a jugar con sus dedos-si…si…si quieres quedarte…y…dormir con…con migo…no…no tengo problema…-responde Hinata entrecortada

Bueno…si quiero quedarme…pero no precisamente a dormir…-comenta Gaara desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

¡¿EH?!-exclama sorprendida Hinata, casi en susurro añade-es…es que no…quieres dormir conmigo…Gaara kun…-Gaara suspira y se levanta-no es que NO quiera…es que ahora mismo no podría….primero que nada, tu cama es para una persona, sería un poco incómodo.

No…no me importaría dormir acurrucada a Gaara kun…-susurra Hinata mientras juega con sus dedos.

¿Dijiste algo?-pregunta Gaara al tiempo que se voltea-¡NADA!-exclama sobresalta Hinata y completamente sonrojada.

Segundo…sería un poco peligroso para mi dormir contigo en tu condición actual-mientras que la primera razón sonaba como una excusa mala, la segunda tenía un poco de sentido pero Hinata no cae de inmediato, a lo que Gaara clarifica-piénsalo, despiertas de una pesadilla, me encuentras a tu lado, y vez a Naruto en lugar de mí, probablemente podrías terminar empujándome.

Aunque el "empuje" no suena como algo peligroso como tal, al menos que seas un Hyuuga donde el estilo de pelea de estos consiste en palmadas-si…si lo pones desde ese punto de vista…si…sería un poco peligroso…

Lo que realmente quiero ver es que tanto te afecta ese sueño del que hablas-comenta Gaara al tiempo que toma el tazón de ramen, una sonrisa se marca y comenta-realmente sabes mucho de esto.

Si lo estudie…no…solo hablo por mis propias experiencias y nada más-responde Gaara dejando el cuarto y desasiendo la mesa de arena en la cual había comido Hinata.

Pero…-resuena la tenue voz de Hinata detrás de Gaara, esta se asomaba por el portal de su cuarto-eso quiere decir que no vas a dormir toda la noche-dice Hinata en tono suave y un tanto tímido.

No es problema para mí, pase casi una década sin dormir, una sola noche no me caerá mal-responde Gaara mientras termina de lavar, la respuesta sorprende tanto como intriga a Hinata a lo que Gaara aclara-para ese entonces yo era el portador de Shukaku, el dormir significaba la reconstrucción de media aldea por la mañana.

Por cierto…-con estas palabras Gaara se voltea y le dirige una mirada a la tímida Hinata-aunque aún es temprano, deberías prepararte para dormir, así podrás descansar más-por un motivo el rostro de Hinata se sonroja por completo y rápidamente se encierra en su cuarto, sin darle mucha importancia Gaara continua lavando.

Tras un momento se escucha el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, seguido de unos pasos veloces y una segunda puerta se abre y cierra rápidamente, Hinata estaba un tanto agita y nerviosa en el baño, aunque Gaara no dormiría con ella, la idea de tenerlo a su lado mientras dormía era…mucho más de lo que podía pedir, lo mejor de todo y lo que la mantenía sonrojada es que era una idea con la cual podía fantasear ya que no necesitaba ver el rostro de Gaara-Gaara kun…-dice apenada e inmediatamente se tapa el rostro con su pijama.

Habiendo terminado de limpiar Gaara se cambia sus ropas por unas que había traído un clon, una franelilla blanca y unos shorts que caen hasta la rodilla de color vinotinto y se va a esperar a Hinata en su habitación tras preguntarle si tenía ropa con que cambiarse-¿porque se tarda tanto?

No lo vale…-suspira Hinata resignada mientras se abotona el ultimo botón de su pijama, quería ser un poco traviesa con Gaara al ir a su cuarto con un par de botones desabrochados, llevaba más de media hora discutiendo consigo misma si hacerlo o no, pero a la final se da cuenta de que realmente no valía el esfuerzo ya que lo divertido seria verle el rostro a Gaara en ese momento, con la máscara no era posible y si lo imaginaba y veía a Naruto en lugar de Gaara terminaría golpeando algo.

Cuando entra a su cuarto, la luz estaba apagada y la persiana abierta dando paso a la luz de la luna, encuentra a Gaara sentada al lado de su cama, con ropas bastante casuales, en sus manos un libro y en la mesa a su lado un par más-Ga…Gaara kun…-llama Hinata, este le dirige la mirada viéndola apenada y vistiendo sus pijamas rosadas, Hinata desvía la mirada llevando sus manos hacia atrás en espera de algún comentario, pero incluso tras mirarla por más de un minuto Gaara simplemente regresa su mirada al libro sin hacer comentario alguno.

Hinata estaba un tanto decepcionada, esperaba recibir algún tipo de alago o algo similar, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada, el habiente ya se sentía bastante pesado para ella, probablemente para Gaara también lo era, el estar solo con ella, la mujer que había aceptado ser su esposa y tener que ocultar su rostro de esa manera, Hinata simplemente camina frente a él y se acuesta-buenas noches, Gaara kun-susurra Hinata mientras se acomoda-que descanses Hinata…-una sonrisa se dibuja en Hinata antes de cerrar sus ojos.

¿Huh?-era pasada de la media noche cuando Gaara nota que Hinata empieza agitarse, deja el libro a un lado y se acerca para ver a Hinata, muy sutilmente Gaara coloca su mano en el cuello tratando de no despertar a Hinata y empieza a deslizarla hasta llegar al hombro de ahí la intenta deslizar llevándola a la espalda notando algo bastante familiar.

…Me pregunto si…-Gaara estaba a punto de intentar algo cuando Hinata abruptamente abre sus ojos y se sienta en la cama bañada en sudor y agitada.

Hinata…-el llamado de Gaara sobresalta a Hinata haciendo que se eche contra la pared alejándose de Gaara, la luz de la luna ilumina la máscara del Shukaku, por más aterradora que era, Hinata se alivia de verla y lentamente empieza a calmarse.

¿Quieres agua?-pregunta Gaara a lo cual Hinata asiste.

Por lo menos no gritaste-comenta Gaara mientras le entrega su el vaso de agua a Hinata, tras dar un sorbo Hinata lo regresa y nuevamente se acuesta mirando a Gaara, sus ojos mostraban cansancio y pesadez, se podía ver que estaba realmente obstina de esa situación, colocando su mano en la cabeza de Hinata, agrega en tono gentil-duerme, te prometo que esta vez descansaras bien…-no había algo que lo respaldara pero el tono seguro y firme de Gaara le da fuerzas a la cansada Hinata, asiste y rápidamente cae dormida.

No…no otra vez…-se dice Hinata al ver nuevamente el paisaje blanco y Naruto a la lejanía-ya basta…-se dice Hinata quien hacia un esfuerzo para desviar su mirada pero, el sueño avanza lentamente como siempre lo hace, puede ver la espalda de Naruto crecido a la distancia, aquella figura negra que siempre la molestaba empieza a formarse, pronto se acercaría al momento en el que siempre despierta.

Tengo…tengo que…¡AUCH!-Hinata siente un fuerte dolor en sus mejillas de rempente algo que nunca habia pasado, por un instante y sin darse cuenta es capaz de desviar la mirada de Naruto.

Pero que…-"¿cuál es el método más efectivo para recuperarse de un ataque de miedo, también es usando como método básico para anular un genjutsu?"-por un instante Hinata cree escuchar a Gaara, se da cuenta que ni Naruto y ni la figura negra se encuentra frente suyo, nuevamente las mejillas empizan a arderle nuevamente no solo la voz de Gaara hace eco si no que siente un dulce agradable sensación en su cuello.

Esto…esto es…-una recuerdo en el cual nunca vio el rostro Gaara, uno donde solo escucho su voz y una dulce caricia

"…pregunta de academia Hinata…-la suave caricia de las manos Gaara subiendo por su cuello le produce un fuerte escalofrió que recorre de pie cabeza.

Lentamente las manos de Gaara se mueven hasta alcanzar las mejillas de Hinata-¿cuál es el método más efectivo para recuperarse de un ataque de miedo, también es usando como método básico para anular un genjutsu?-pregunta en tono severo Gaara… molesto la llama haciendo énfasis en esto a lo que Hinata responde tartamudeando-D…do…do…dolor….

Correcto… ya estas más relajada por lo que veo…"

Nuevamente el paisaje cambia y se encuentra en su sueño, esta vez desde el comienzo, solo que esta vez Hinata lleva su mano a su boca y se muerde entre el dedo pulgar y la muñeca.

Cálmate Hinata…cálmate…-se decía Hinata mientras el sueño avanzaba, lentamente se acerca hasta el punto de quiebre solo que esta vez Hinata no despierta, el recuerdo de Gaara le había ayudado a superarlo, sin embargo lo que vio después algo realmente extraño.

¿Huh?-lo siguiente que sucede es que siente algo de calor en su rostro, lentamente abre los ojos era de día, la intensa luz del sol le dice que era cerca del mediodía, realmente había dormido bastante, por primera vez en días.

Por algún motivo tenía un extraño sabor en su boca, parecía sangre, pero tras examinar sus manos y tocar sus labios no siente ninguna o ve ninguna ruptura, mira a su lado pero Gaara no estaba, solo sus libros sobre el escritorio y un exquisito aroma que se filtra en su cuarto desde la cocina.

Ga…Gaara kun…-llama soñolienta mientras sale de su habitación, aunque lo había visto el día anterior, no terminaba de acostumbrarse o hacerse la imagen de Gaara cocinando, este se voltea y la saluda con su mano derecha en la cual Hinata ve algo extraño, por un extraño motivo estaba vendada.

¿Gaara…que…?-preguntaba Hinata cuando recuerda su sueño y sobre todo su despertar.

¡Ga…Gaara Kun!-se apresura desesperada Hinata para ver la mano de Gaara pero este se voltea y le da con el filo de la mano izquierda en el medio de la cabeza-eso…es para que me escuches…se cómo te pones cuando te desesperas-retirando su mano de la cabeza de Hinata y mostrando la derecha vendada añade-y esto…fue mi culpa…

Mientras Gaara le sirve su desayuno-almuerzo a Hinata le explica que habia sucedido, Gaara quizás intentar estimular a Hinata durante su sueño para que recordara aquel momento en específico, cuando palpo el cuello y espalda de Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba muy tensa igual que aquella vez, esperaba que con recordarle el cómo lidiar con ese tipo de stress le ayudara a sobre llevarlo y así fue.

La razón por la cual Hinata había mordido la mano de Gaara se debió a que cuando este la retiraba, lo hizo pasando por la boca en lugar de alejarla, en ese momento Hinata lanza un fuerte mordisco, Gaara no quería dejarle ver su mano ya que Hinata se sobresaltaría debido a la marca oscura que dejo en esta.

Lo…lo siente Gaara Kun, no fue…-se disculpaba apenada Hinata cuando Gaara la detiene-no tienes porque, como te dije, fue mi culpa, lo impórtate…-hace una pausa y su tono calmado cambia a uno gentil-es que pudiste descansar, y eso créeme que lo vale-Hinata no puede ocultar su emoción al escuchar esas palabras sonrojándose y empezando a comer de forma rápida.

¿Dime…cambio en algo?-pregunta Gaara, a lo que Hinata asiste y se disponía a explicar el sueño cuando Gaara la detiene-eso es bueno…pero no tienes que decírmelo-comenta en tono calmado, extrañada y pensativa Hinata termina su comida sin apartarle la vista a Gaara.

Gracias…-susurra Hinata con el ultimo bocado, Gaara se levanta toma el plato y responde-aun no me agradezcas-el comentario extraña a Hinata, Gaara lava el plato y se voltea-aún no termina.

¿A…a que te refieres Gaara kun?-pregunta Hinata intrigada, Gaara se cruza de brazos y desase la máscara del Shukaku, tal cual suponía Gaara se ve obligada a retirar la mirada y mostrando frustración-vez…-añade Gaara formando de nuevo la máscara.

Y…y que hago a hora…-pregunta Hinata molesta.

Entrena-responde muy calmadamente Gaara extrañando a Hinata, este añade-piénsalo…entrenarte es lo que nos ha traído hasta donde estamos, toda nuestra relación comenzó porque decidiste seguir siendo una ninja-justo al lado de Hinata pasa la caja en la cual se encontraba la marioneta que habia tallado, Gaara remueve la cubierta revelando la marioneta con la misma mascara de arena que el llevaba-esta es la prueba de que cuando entrenas puedes relajarte y enfocarte.

Gaara se acerca y le pasa la marioneta a Hinata, realmente extrañaba acariciarla-siendo honesto…creo saber la respuesta a tu problemas pero…-…no puedes decírmela…-interrumpe Hinata con una sonrisa, esta añade-es una respuesta que yo tengo que encontrar sola…-Gaara asiste en silencio y la máscara del Shukaku sonríe en respuesta, era un tanto aterrador pero a Hinata le parecía más bien gracioso.

Si alguna vez te caes de nuevo, estaré ahí para levantarte y guiarte cuantas veces sean necesarias…-comenta Gaara.

Gracias…Gaara kun…-susurra Hinata bajando la mirada, siente la mano de Gaara sobre su cabeza acariciándola pero prefiere mantener la vista abajo, por más que las palabras de Gaara eran ciertas le era doloroso no poder verlo, en el momento que se levanta la mano Hinata levanta la mirada pero Gaara ya no se encontraba, la expresión llorosa de su rostro se desaparece por una sonrisa al ver la marioneta-voy…voy a quitarte esa mascara ¡Gaara kun!-se dice en tono alegre y decidida.

A partir del día siguiente Gaara empezó a usar un guante de Shinobi vinotinto en su mano derecha sin "ningún" motivo en particular


	16. Temari

**Temari**

Ha transcurrido una semana desde la última vez que Hinata fue vista con Gaara, la noticia de que ellos dos se casarían se esparcido desde el primer momento que Gaara se lo dio conocer a los Hyuugas, pero al verlos tan distantes y separados uno del otro, rumores extraños empezaron a circular en la aldea, muchos infundados y que en general no molestaban a Gaara o Hinata, pero empezaban a sacar de sus casillas tanto a Temari como a Kankuro quienes no soportaban que hablasen mal tanto de Gaara como de Hinata.

A diferencia de Kankuro, Temari estaba cansada de estar en la obscuridad, se lo que fuera que pásese entre ellos dos, Temari entendía no era asunto suyo, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de intervenir por su hermano, no por los rumores si no porque había encontrando a la mujer que podía llamar esposa.

Entre los rumores de Hinata había uno recurrente, este era que todos los días ella salía al desierto…y regresaba en la noche, lo que se encontraba en el medio de esto no le importaba en lo absoluto, decida a confirmarlo por si misma espera esa tarde todo el día en la entrada del aldea a que regrese Hinata.

¿Esa…esa es…?-era ya pasado las diez de las noches cuando Temari avista una sombra acercándose a la aldea, lentamente la silueta empieza a tomar forma, era Hinata, aunque un poco cambiada para su look diario, estaba descalza, traía sus sandalias en su mano derecha, en la izquierda sobre su espalda un bolso unos pantalones negros que caían hasta un poco por debajo de la rodillas, una camisa negra sin mangas y su cabello recogido, hecho una cola la cual pasaba sobre su hombro derecho.

¡Temari san!-saluda de manera entusiasta Hinata mientras se acercaba, Temari se disponía a preguntar cuando nota la pequeña marca verde sobre el tabique de Hinata-¿eso es…?-Hinata asiste con una sonrisa-sí, eso es el sello Hyuuga-añade levantándose el fleco y revelando el sello, era una ventaja para ella que su cabello cubriera casi todo el sello, no le importaba mostrarlo ya que para ella ese sello representaba libertad en lugar que para otros Hyuugas es más un prisión, pero por respeto a su clan debía había decidido ocultarlo.

¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas Temari san?-pregunta Hinata muy casual mientras se coloca las sandalias, Temari suspira ya responde-realmente eso era lo que yo iba a preguntarte…-la respuesta confunde a Hinata, era un poco vergonzoso para Temari hablar de eso con Hinata pero a la final reúne sus fuerzas y termina explicando sus motivos, aunque se enreda más de lo que puede hablar claramente, Hinata termina soltando un risita la cual lentamente se apaga dejando un sonrisa y susurrando la palabra "gracias" al ver la preocupación de Temari para con ella.

Hinata se hace un lado y sienta a la arena recostada a la pared de la entrada de la aldea pidiéndole a Temari que le haga compañía, curiosa y sin poder retractarse ya acepta la invitación de Hinata.

No tienes por qué preocuparte, entre Gaara y yo no ocurre nada malo…-clarifica Hinata en tono casual, sin embargo eso no explicaba por qué ella había tenido que convertirse en su remplazo, cosa que Hinata no sabía.

La del problema…soy yo…-comenta Hinata recostándose a la pared dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Temari, Hinata sin dirigirle la mirada responde tranquilamente-es un sueño…uno que me ha estado molestando desde hace tiempo-dirigiéndole la mirada a Temari continua-gracias a Gaara pude superar parte de este pero…-¡Aguarda!-interrumpe Temari abruptamente-no es necesario que me sigas-su expresión seria se convierte en una sonrisa-si Gaara te ayudo entonces no tengo derecho a criticarlo-dicho esto Temari suspira y se rasca la nuca-aunque probablemente haya sido algo como "tienes que responderlo tu sola"-Hinata no puede evitar soltar risa y añadir en tono alegre "asi es…"

Realmente…Gaara no nos conoce a nosotras las mujeres…-comenta Temari tapándose el rostro sacando otra risa de Hinata.

Gracias a él ahora puedo dormir-comenta Hinata haciendo que Temari le dirija la mirada-pero aún me sigue molestando algo y…-tras caer en cuenta de que estaba a punto de confesar el sueño recurrente a Temari se retracta de inmediato.

Vez…es muy fácil que entre nosotras hablemos de que nos aflige-comenta Temari con una risa viendo la expresión tímida de Hinata, de ese momento la conversación se torna mucho más casual, especialmente acerca de los rumores que rodeaban a Hinata, esta estaba consciente de que estos circulaban ya que el vigía que siempre la recibía en las noches le comentaba de estos, pero no se imaginaba que tan exagerados eran.

Créeme…realmente quisiera casarme, pero…-el tono alegre de Hinata se apaga de repente-en este momento no puedo…-con esto se encoje entre hombros, curiosamente, su expresión no igualaba su tono, mientras que este era apagado, su expresión mostraba confusión pero no depresión, tampoco jubilo, mostraba más bien fortaleza.

Cambiando de tema…-llama Temari-¿qué haces en el desierto todos los días?

Entrenar y meditar-responde en tono extrañamente alegre Hinata, aunque el primer día en el desierto fue un tanto pesado, lentamente empezó agarrarle gusto a este, disfrutaba el sentir la arena filtrarse entre los dedos de sus pies, el no llevar mangas y ese tipo de pantalones era para poder sentir la arena cuando se recostaba a descansar, en cuanto a su cabello, en Konoha con un clima más fresco llevar el cabello largo y suelto no era problema, en el desierto, el cabello largo le deba mucho calor a Hinata, recogérselo le pareció una mejor opción a cortárselo.

Al comienzo Temari se siente un poco extraña al escuchar por qué la afición de Hinata con la arena, pero tras pensarlo mejor, quizás no era del todo extraño, se cual fuera la situación que ellos afrontaban significaba que Hinata no podía ver a Gaara y probablemente la arena le hacía sentir cerca de Gaara, Temari suelta una risita lo que confunde a Hianta pero rápidamente cambia de tema dejando a Hinata intrigada.

Creo…que no te he dicho la razón por la que regreso tan tarde-no tienes que, puedo hacerme una idea-responde Temari de inmediato, Hinata salía muy temprano y regresaba tarde para evitar las miradas de las chicas de la aldea, todo tipo de sentimientos y emociones se vertían en ellas, ira, envidia, celos, la mayoría eran bastante negativas.

Bueno no puedes culparlas-añade Temari riéndose-antes que llegaras Gaara eran símbolo, un sueño para aldea desde que so volvió Kazekage, y tu simplemente llegas y lo arrebatas.

El comentario era un tanto fuerte que Hinata terminan encogiéndose y rápidamente Temari se ve forzada a corregirse-no…no es que tú lo hallas querido…o…intentado…sim…simplemente fue algo que paso y ya-dándose cuenta su gran error rápidamente retira la mirada y empieza a morder la uña de su pulgar buscando las palabras adecuadas para rectificarse.

Sin embargo la mirada deprimida de Hinata lentamente se transforma como su hubiera descubierto, Temari se voltea para ver a Hinata encontrando aquella extraña expresión, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sin que esta se de cuenta Temari se va dejando sola a Hinata con sus pensamientos

Sin percatarse de la ausencia de Temari Hinata cierra sus ojos y se hunde en sus pensamientos, recordando el sueño que había estado teniendo, la silueta negra al lado de Naruto finalmente se había disipado revelando a quien Hinata ya esperaba, Sakura Haruno.

Lo extraño no era Sakura, si no lo que hacía, esta miraba hacia delante igual que Naruto, pero esta se volteaba y le dirigía una mirada extraña a Hinata, esta esperaba que fuera una de superioridad, de desprecio, pero en su lugar, la mirada que Sakura le dirigía a Hinata era de decepción, cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza, miraba nuevamente al frente y el brillo crecía hasta enceguecer y despertar a Hinata.

Era media noche y Hinata seguía en la entrada contemplando el cielo estrellado, había estado buscando por días el significado de ese sueño pero este lo eludía, Hinata intenta hacer memoria en los meses después a la guerra, en los cuales Naruto y Sakura se casan y sin importar cuanto se esfuerce, la misma mirada aparece una y otra vez de forma recurrente, cada vez que veía a Sakura por un instante ella apartaba la mirada y cada vez que se la dirigía de nuevo, Sakura tenía esa expresión marcada en ella

Por un instante, Ira empezó acumularse en ella, pero de inmediato se calma y la entiende a la perfección, una lágrima recorre su mejilla.

De inmediato se limpia la lágrima y una sonrisa se marca en su rostro-ahora….ahora entiendo…-un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y felicidad invade a Hinata, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido su vida y lo que sería su vida, no podía arrepentirse de nada…y tampoco que quisiera hacerlo, su vida había dado un vuelco extraño por las decisiones que ella había tomado y era uno que ahora quería y estaba dispuesta a seguir.

Quizás sea un poco tarde…pero…-se dice Hinata con una sonrisa marcada-estoy segura…de que no se negara…


	17. Anillo

**Anillo.**

Tras su charla con Temari la noche pasada Hinata decide pasar el siguiente, domingo, en la aldea con dos cosas en mente, la primera era la de apaciguar los rumores acerca de ella y Gaara, no es que le importasen rondando por ahí, después de todo ella no hacía nada más que lo que Gaara le recomendó, pero le preocupaba que estos fuesen a lastimar la imagen de Gaara tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea y segundo y más importante preparar una sorpresa para el Kazekage.

Era lunes cerca del mediodía, Gaara había terminado con sus deberes hasta el momento, gira su silla para contemplar la aldea aun que mas espáticamente, para sentir el sol.

¿Huh?-un sonido llama la atención de Gaara este se gira un poco para encontrar a Temari conteniendo la risa, al ver a Gaara mirándola la hace una seña y le pide que no se preocupe, con la excusa de que se acordó de algo, Gaara no le da más importancia y este regresa a la suyo.

Realmente son extraños estos dos…-se dice Temari-Gaara disfruta del sol para recordar Hinata, mientras que Hinata disfruta de la arena para recordar a Gaara.

Temari se levanta y estira-ya regreso, voy a buscar nuestro almuerzo-comenta a Gaara mientras se dirige a la puerta, tan pronto la abre encuentra a Hinata apunto de tocar cargando un par de bentos.

¿Te…Temari san, que haces aquí…?-pregunta Hinata confundida ya que muy raramente Temari visitaba la oficina de su hermano.

A disculpa, no te dije la noche pasada, soy te remplazo mientras estas de permiso-responde Temari apenada, Hinata se sorprende y se disculpa por las molestias causadas, Temari sonriente responde-no te preocupes no me molesta-girándose se dirige a Gaara-Gaara voy almorzar, nos vemos más tarde-despidiéndose de Hinata con un gesto los deja solos en la oficina.

Gaara se gira ya con su máscara de arena colocada, encontrando a Hinata inmóvil aun frente la puerta-Hinata…-llama calmado haciéndola reaccionar, muestra una expresión torpe y avanza hasta el escritorio, coloca la bolsa con los bentos en bebidas sobre la mesa para buscar su silla cuando esta llega hasta detrás de ella gracias al suelo de arena.

A estas altura…y sigues comportándote de esta manera-suspira Gaara refiriéndose al comportamiento tímido de Hinata.

Lo…lo siento Gaara Kun-responde Hinata apenada mientas sacaba los bentos de la bolsa con un par de tazas y termo con té-su…supongo que es parte de mi-añade.

Gaara suspira y se apoya sobre su mano añadiendo-en eso tienes razón, es parte de tu encanto…-¿¡Huh!?-reacciona rápidamente Hinata a las palabras de Gaara, aunque la máscara de arena tenía sus ojos clavados en Hinata, esta tenia curiosidad si Gaara también los tenía en ella, o estaba desviando la mirada.

¿Por cierto…que haces en el desierto todos los días?-pregunta Gaara al tiempo que extiende su mano hacia Hinata, reaccionando toma el bento, ignorándolo lo coloca frente a el sin soltar la tapa-lo que me recomendaste Gaara kun, entrenar-responde Hinata con un tono más animado.

Aunque ayer descanse, sino que además… -dicho esto Hinata quita la tapa revelando un esquicito almuerzo, no tan solo rico en aroma, visualmente atractivo, arroz, carnes y verduras, todo servido en una bella presentación dibujando el símbolo de la aldea-pase todo el día buscando los ingredientes para esta comida…

¿Todo el día?-pregunta escéptico Gaara mientras Hinata le servía algo de té y separaba los papalillos, Hinata guarda silencio un momento y decide corregirse-a decir verdad, fue más bien medio día, dormí casi hasta la una de la tarde, me acosté bastante tarde anoche.

Estuve…-tan pronto abre sus labios Gaara deposita en la boca de Hinata un trozo de carne de su bento-si vas a pasar todo el día en el desierto, asegúrate de comer bien-dicho esto retira los palillos dejando a Hinata sin palabras-probablemente ayer solo tuviste dos comidas, sino que es menos…-aunque Gaara seguía sermoneándola y dándole concejos para para estar todo día en el desierto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido un segundo atrás, la carne en su boca por algún motivo sabía mucho mejor que cuando la había probado en su casa.

Habiendo perdido el hilo de su conversación Hinata decide enfocarse en su propia comida, y aun que tenía bastante en su plato cada cuanto era sorprendida por Gaara quien tomaba un pedazo del bento de él o del de ella y se lo introducía en la boca, Hinata mira de reojo a Gaara, la parte que cubría la boca se había ido, curiosa llama en susurro-Gaara kun…podrías…-Hinata se endereza en conjunto a Gaara y añade-podrías quitarte la máscara un momento…

Sin decir nada la máscara de Gaara se disuelve en el aire revelando su rostro, por un momento pareciera que se formase una sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata hasta que al final suspira y resignándose le pide a Gaara que se la coloque de nuevo.

No sé qué has hecho…pero has progresado…-comenta este en tono apacible, Hinata levanta la mirada encontrando aun el rostro de Naruto sonriéndole, esta vez no desvía la mirada de este y le sonríe de vuelta, la máscara se forma de nuevo cubriendo todo el rostro de Gaara.

Hace una semana te frustrabas de no poder verme…-comenta Gaara recostándose a su silla-ahora pareces tomarlo con más calma, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas…?-pregunta intrigado.

Eso creo…-comenta Hinata al tiempo que coloca los palillos sobre la mesa-segui tu consejo…y gracias a Temari…creo entender un poco más mi sueño…-añade Hinata.

No sé si es la respuesta correcta pero…-Hinata hace una larga pausa llevando sus manos al pecho y desviando la mirada, empieza a juguetear con el anillo lo cual extraña y hasta cierto punto preocupa a Gaara-pienso seguirla y descubrir a donde me lleva por mí misma...y por ello…-con estas palabras lentamente se remueve el anillo y extiende su brazo-necesito devolverte esto…

Un perturbador silencio se hace presente, siendo ya difícil leer a Gaara, el no poder verle el rostro de ninguna forma, el que este rígido sin decir nada hace que Hinata entre en pánico, recogiendo su brazo apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho-¡no…no es que este cancelando nuestro compromiso!-comenta desesperada-es que yo…veras…-se había enredado su lengua, no consigue sacar sus palabras, un movimiento de avance de Gaara asusta a Hinata, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

¿Huh?-Hinata estaba confundida, espera sentir una especie de golpe o algo similar pero no siente nada, salvo por una caricia en su mejilla izquierda departe de Gaara, lentamente abre los ojos y la aterradora mascara le sonreía, Gaara lleva su mano el pecho de Hinata y sujetando las manos de estas y la jala tomando el anillo y sentándose nuevamente.

¿Gaara…kun…?-este observaba e inspeccionaba el anillo en silencio-sabes…-comenta este cerrando el puño con el anillo dentro de este-nunca te…-¡detente!-interrumpe Hinata de golpe sorprendiendo a Gaara.

¡No…no quiero saberlo!-comenta en tono escandaloso-no quiero saber porque compraste o él porque recibí el anillo de esa manera-añade solo que esta vez su expresión se transforma a una más calmada para luego convertirse en una dulce sonrisa y añadiendo-creo…creo que será una anécdota interesante para nuestros hijos.

Los ojos de la máscara del Shukaku se abren de par en par el escuchar a Hinata pronunciar la palabra "hijos" dejándolo en blanco por un momento.

¿eh...? Gaara kun…que…-llama Hinata señalando la mano derecha de Gaara la cual tenía un guante vino tiento-¿porque un guante…?-pregunta curiosa, Gaara recuperándose del comentario anterior de Hinata hace un pequeño gesto llevándose la mano a la boca a forma de morderla recordando a Hinata lo que había pasado haciendo que se sonroje y tape el rostro apenada.

Realmente…-son las palabras que suelta Gaara antes de reírse, mirando atreves de sus dedos encuentra a Gaara como nunca lo había visto y Hinata no puede evitar unirse a Gaara, por un rato ningún de los dos puede parar de reírse el uno del otro y cuando la hacen lo que queda en ambos es una sonrisa.

Una vez que terminan de comer, Hinata recoge todo lo que trajo y se disponía a retirarse, frente a la puerta antes de abrirla y se gira y llama a Gaara.

Gaara kun…la próxima vez…la próxima vez que me entregues el anillo…quiero ver tu rostro…-comenta Hinata decidida.

Una sonrisa por parte del Shukaku es la respuesta de Gaara, devolviendole la misma sonrisa Hinata se retira, lista y decida a seguir el camino que había elegido


	18. Evolución

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Evolución.**

Transcurre tres semanas desde la charla Hinata con Gaara, tres semanas que diligentemente se encamina al desierto en las mañanas y regresa en la noche, su intento de apaciguar los rumores en un solo día, como era de esperarse, fueron infructuosos. Y estos se dispararon cuando al parecer, alguien la vio regresar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kankuro, al igual que su hermana, estaba empezando a fastidiarse de los rumores. Conocía muy bien a Gaara, y lo suficiente a Hinata como para saber que todas esa habladurías no eran más que palabras vacías e infundadas, pero ya después de tres semanas de escucharlos de sol a sol, hasta él empezaba a dudar de la fidelidad y compromiso de Hinata para con Gaara.

Era medio día, Kankuro disfrutaba de su almuerzo su taller, cuando recibe una visita inesperada.

—¿Kankuro-sensei, está aquí?— escucha la dulce voz de la peliazul llamándolo dentro de su taller.

—¡Hey Hinata!— responde Kankuro, saliendo de su cubículo de diseño, ondeando su brazo en el aire para hacerse notar, dibujando una sonrisa en la Hyuuga, quien corre hasta su lado.

Kankuro nota un cambio sustancial en Hinata: primero que nada se sorprende que aun la peliazul siga usando las ropas que había comprado, las cuales suponían debieron haber sido provisionales, terminaron siendo más de su agrado de lo que él esperaba.

Y segundo… un cambio sustancial en la piel de Hinata, su color pálido estaba tornándose más obscuro… o bronce debido a su constante exposición al sol

—Buenas tardes Kankuro-sensei— saluda Hinata con la reverencia apropiada y con una sonrisa —. Disculpe si le interrumpo su almuerzo— añade un poco apenada.

—No, para nada— responde Kankuro con una sonrisa, saca una silla de y se la ofrece a Hinata para que siente frente al marco sin puerta de su cubículo de diseño donde disfruta su comida.

—¿Que te trae a mi taller Hinata?— Pregunta Kankuro mientras se llevaba su boca un trozo de carne —. Esperaba fueras al desierto— añade en tono irónico.

Hinata suelta una risa nerviosa. Antes de que siquiera Hinata pudiera plantear sus intenciones, se le adelante Kankuru, sin poder resistir su curiosidad, traga su comida y pregunta —¿ya en serio Hinata, que vas hacer todos los días en el desierto?

—En… entreno Kankuro-sensei— responde nerviosa Hinata ante la expresión curiosa de su Sensei —. Y es por eso que he venido hoy a verlo Kankuro-sensei — añade, esta vez, más entusiasta.

—¿Y en que puedo ayudar a mi futura cuñada?— pregunta Kankuro con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, la respuesta que consiguió no era la que esperaba.

Kankuro esperaba que Hinata se sonrojara, quitara la mirada y se llevara su pulgar a la boca mostrando nerviosismos; en su lugar Hinata le responde con una gran sonrisa —. Me gustaría que concediera un combate de entrenamiento Sensei termina bajando su cabeza.

Por unos segundos, Hinata mantiene su cabeza baja esperando la respuesta de Kankuro, al no tener alguna, la levanta encontrando a este atónito, sorprendido con la boca abierta —. ¿Sucede algo sensei?— pregunta inocente y confundida Hinata

—Es que… no es la reacción que me esperaba — responde Kankuro sorprendido, explicándole a Hinata la reacción que él se vaticinó ante su comentario, consiguiendo por lo menos una sonrisa nerviosa de la peli azul.

—Creo… que eso hubiera sido muy propio de mí— responde Hinata nerviosa.

—Has cambiado — le comenta Kankuro con voz gentil, revolviendo los cabellos de Hinata, quien se sonroja ante la caricia.

—¡Muy bien!— aplaude Kankuro apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas —. No tengo problema en darle un combate de entrenamiento a mi aprendiz más torpe— comenta Kankuro al tiempo que le da un golpecito con su índice en la frente de Hinata, sacándole una risa infantil de esta —. Pero antes que nada… ¿quiero saber porque lo necesitas, que te motiva a querer que te entrene en combate real? — pregunta curioso.

—Kankuro-sensei, ¿alguna vez… ha tenido un rival? pregunta Hinata inocente, lo cual sorprende a Kankuro.

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en Kankuro, se recuesta en su silla y se lleva la derecha a su mentón cerrando sus ojos —. No un rival precisamente… pero si alguien que quise superar, su nombre era Sasori— respira profundamente y se cruza de brazos —. La primera vez que me nos enfrentamos, no sabía que se trataba de él… y me derroto de forma aplastante.

—La segunda vez— nuevamente le dirige la mirada a la peliazul —no lo considere un combate digno o verdadero… aun que me reconoció como marionetista y me legó tanto su cuerpo, como el de sus padres, cosa por la cual me sentí honrado.

Hinata nunca conoció a Sasori, ni tampoco sabía de quien se trataba, pero cuando escucho acerca de los cuerpos, no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, después de todo no sabía que se trataban de marionetas.

—En mi caso Kankuro-sensei— comienza Hinata llamando la atención de Kankuro, la voz de Hianta era un poco apagada, estaba cabizbaja, con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas y su derecha en el pecho —. Admito que… en el pasado… en mis ojos solo se encontraba Naruto… y ahora sé que debido a eso, se me escaparon muchas otras cosas…

Kankuro estaba ligeramente impresionado por el grado de madurez de Hinata, siempre la vio como una niña tímida he insegura, pero ahora… se veía y escuchaba totalmente diferente, el hecho de que llevaba la marca Hyuuga por voluntad propia era la prueba suficiente de su crecimiento.

—Y una de las cosas que se me escapó fue eso mismo— añadió firme y levantando su mirada a su sensei.

—Una rival…— añade Kankuro con una expresión desafiante, a lo que Hinata asiente con la misma expresión.

—Nunca la tuve… por eso no me di cuenta cuando la conseguí, no tan solo la defraude a ella… si no que me defraude a mí misma por no intentar defender lo más valioso para mí en aquel entonces— Hinata hace un pausa y regresa su mano al pecho —. Gracias a Gaara-kun, por fin he podido mover hacia delante, pero… — Hinata cierra sus ojos y añade —. Pero hay una parte de mi aun arraigada a ese época.

—Resumiendo, ¡tienes una deuda con ella y contigo que necesitas pagar! vocifera Kankuro aplaudiendo y frotándose las manos. Era un poco burdo la forma en que lo expresaba su sensei, pero si, era una forma bastante directa de describir su situación.

—¡Dame unas dos horas para que baje mi comida y prepararme¡— haciendo una pausa y levantándose añade —. ¡Y nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento numero cuatro para tu entrenamiento Hinata!

La Hyuuga se levanta y asiente entusiasta, se da media vuelta para retirarse pero una última pregunta de su Sensei la detiene, una muy sensata, ¿que había estado practicando en estas últimas semanas?, Hinata se gira, le sonríe a Kankuro y responde de manera gentil —. Es un secreto Kankuro sensei… pero estoy segura… que se sentirá orgulloso de su torpe aprendiz — con estas palabras, se retira Hinata dejando a Kankuro confundido y extrañamente motivado.

.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día amanece, y camino al edificio del Kazekage, Gaara se topa con una escena de lo más curiosa y extraña: Kankuro pasa frente a él, con un tarro de vidrio transparente lleno de arena, introducía la mano, la sacaba, para inmediatamente frustrarse.

—Kankuro…— llama Gaara con curiosidad, para por primera vez recibir por parte de su hermano un grito de fastidio por saludo y respuesta, un poco sorprendido añade —sabes… vivimos en el desierto… si quieres arena solo tienes que agacharte y tomarla…

—¡No es eso Gaara!— responde frustrado, introduciendo nuevamente su derecha en el frasco, la cual toma un resplandor azul de chakra y la saca, la arena estaba adherida a su mano como era de esperarse, pero nuevamente se frustra y deja caer la arena dentro del frasco.

—Esa Hinata…— comenta frustrado el hermano del Kazekage, palabras que sorprenden al pelirrojo, mirándolo de reojo, con una mezcla de frustración y orgullo añade —. Esa Hinata... llevó los hilos de chakra a otro nivel… uno que jamás se hubiera ocurrido experimentar…

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Muchas gracias!— agradece Hinata al encargado de los halcones mensajeros de Suna, quien toma el pergamino y envía a un halcón de baja prioridad para evitar confundir a Konoha.

—Pronto…pronto…— musita para sí misma la Hyuuga mientras deja la sala de los halcones. El pergamino había sido enviado y gracias a Kankuro, ahora conocía el límite y la eficacia de su nueva técnica, pronto podría saldar aquella deuda, y por fin dejar de una vez atrás su antigua vida, para construir una nueva al lado de su amado Gaara.

* * *

**¡AUN NO TERMINA!**

**Hola a todos, como están, sé que ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que actualice este fic, pero quiero decirles que ¡no está abandonado!**

**De hecho estoy tratando de acomodar los capítulos anteriores, ya que gracias al foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he mejorado mucho, un poco en todo, este fic lo pienso llevar a su final, así que no se preocupen por ello, porque SI conocerán el final de este fic ;D**

**Como siempre, espero hallan disfrutado del cap y espero con ansias sus reviews, los cuales siempre son motivo de agradecimiento de mi para ustedes, hasta la proxima, espero leerlos, cuidense mucho, se despide su amigo Animem4ker :D**


	19. Rival

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((pensamientos))_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Rival.**

Una tarde tranquila en el desierto, una suave brisa dibuja líneas en el aire, remolinos y líneas arena hacían visible el viento, pintando un hermoso paisaje en aquel inhospitita lugar. Solitarias nubes otorgaban sombras caprichosas ante los inclementes rayos del sol.

—Tengo que admitir, que el desierto tiene su encanto… — musita Hinata con una sonrisa, recostada a una enorme aguja de piedra, sentada a su sombra sobre la arena, disfrutando del silenciosos y muerto paisaje, después de pasar tantos tiempo el desierto, sus pies descalzos sobre la tibia arena, su camisa reposaba sobra sus piernas, mostrando el sostén deportivo negro que llevaba por debajo, su cabello hecho cola y sobre su hombro.

Sus ojos blancos deambula el horizonte, un bostezo caprichillos y el rugido de su estómago le indica que es hora de su merienda, toma el bolso a su lado para sacar una plato con una seis Onigiris, las desenvuelve, toma una y regresa su mirada al horizonte, esta vez, encontrando algo distinto. Una figura encapuchada se acerca, no podía ver su rostro y su paso era calmo. Hinata permanece inmutable ante la curiosa figura, hasta que esta levanta la mano y la ondea en el aire un par de veces, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en Hinata al reconocer aquella figura.

—¡Hinata!— llama el visitante revelando su rostro, se trataba de Uzumaki Sakura. Salvo por el cambio en su apellido debido a su esposo, físicamente, Sakura seguía siendo la misma en todo aspecto posible, incluso su vestimenta roja, el cual ahora lleva el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en lugar del Haruno.

—¡Sakura-chan!— llama Hinata emocionada, coloca las onigiris a un lado y sale a recibir a esta, abrazándola tan pronto se encuentra —¡tiempo sin verte Sakura!— exclama Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Pareciera que fue hace mucho… — responde Sakura con una risa nerviosa tras inspeccionar un poco Hinata, viendo el ligero cambio de color en su piel más, el hecho de que no llevaba su camisa —habló enserio Hinata… no te reconozco. Solías llevar ropa que te quedaba grande y ahora…— añade Sakura muy extrañada.

Las palabras de Sakura hacen que Hinata baje la mirada para darse cuenta que aún se encontraba en sostén, lo cual provoca que las mejillas se de la Hyuuga tomen un color rojizo, y no por él calor precisamente. Aun apenada, le pide a Sakura que la siga a la sombra, donde tiene sus cosas y pudieran hablar mucho más tranquila.

—¿Onigiri?— pregunta cordial Hinata, tomando el plato y colocándolo frente a Sakura, quien toma entregándole una sonrisa a su anfitriona. Ambas chicas se sientan, Hinata toma su prenda y se la coloca antes de sacar un termo con agua y un par tazas para ambas.

—Solo tengo agua para ofrecerte— comenta Hinata apenada al tiempo que le entrega la taza a Sakura; toma su propia Onigiri y empieza a comer.

—Sabes, te sienta bien ese color— comenta Sakura con una sonrisa, antes de que Hinata pueda hacer comentario alguno, Sakura jala un poco la camisa de Hinata y con ella el sostén, dejando fría a la Hyuuga —. Aunque tienes que emparejar un poco…— añade la peli-rosada, haciendo que Hinata retroceda sonrojada y se cubra su pecho, sacando una risa de parte de Sakura.

—Lo siento Hinata, es que…— intenta disculparse Sakura, termina escuchando una risa por parte de la peliazul, sumado a un comentario de la misma:

—Supongo… que tienes razón… — responde Hinata, sorprendiendo a Sakura y sacando una risa de esta, a la cual Hinata se une.

—Realmente, me alegra que hallas podido venir Sakura— comenta Hinata, recuperando su aliento y quitándose la lágrima que salía de su ojo.

—Bueno, ¡eres mi amiga Hinata!, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— responde Sakura alegre, tomando un poco de agua para pasarse la Onigiri. _((¿Huh?)) _Mientras saciaba su sed, los ojos de Sakura inspeccionan a Hinata, específicamente sus manos _((acaso… no me digas que…))_ al no ver el anillo en su dedo, Sakura espera lo peor.

—Sakura… — llama Hinata, haciendo reaccionar a la peli-rosada, encontrando una sonrisa en la peli-azul —Sabes que estoy comprometida con Gaara-kun ¿no es así?— pregunta Hinata con una sonrisa inocente.

_((Así que si está comprometida…))_ se dice Sakura, aprovechando que los ojos de Hinata están cerrados, aprovecha para observar una vez más la izquierda de Hinata situada sobre sus piernas, pero no logra encontrar el anillo —si… eso escuche de parte de Naruto. También…— los ojos de Sakura se clavan en la frente de Hinata, aunque cubierta por su cabello, se puede ver un pequeña ramificación verde bajar hasta el tabique.

La voz apagada de Sakura, hace que Hinata abra nuevamente sus ojos, encontrando a la peli-rosada con la vista fija en su frente, sonríe y sin darle mucha importancia, levanta el fleco, revelando el sello maldito, los ojos de Sakura rápidamente se fijan en ella —. Esto, fue mi decisión Sakura-chan.

—Es distinto al de que llevaba Neji — musita Sakura, aun sorprendida por la serenidad de Hinata.

—Lo es, y tiene su razón…— responde Hinata con una sonrisa. Para un clan tan orgulloso como lo es el Hyuuga, el Byakugan lo es todo, todas sus técnicas se combinan con el Byakugan para máxima eficacia, y por ello, se desarrolló el sello que lleva Hinata.

Solo se ha aplicado dos veces desde su creación: la primera fue cuando nació la técnica, convirtiendo a Hinata en la segunda en sufrir lo que para los Hyuugas sería la máxima desgracia, una técnica reservada exclusivamente para aquellos miembros de la familia de cualquier rama que comenta un crimen imperdonable contra la familia y la aldea, la máxima deshonra ante los ojos de los Hyuugas, ese sello impide el uso del Byakugan en todo momento y sella la técnica en la muerte.

—No… tenía idea que tu castigo había sido tan severo Hinata— Sakura estaba atónita, aun que rápidamente cae en cuenta de algo, esto no era un castigo, recalcando las palabras de Hinata, esta fue la decisión de ella, la pregunta ahora era, ¿porque?

—Porque no lo necesito— responde tranquila Hinata —. Ya no más. Quiero comenzar desde cero aquí en Suna. Tanto como persona, como ninja. No quiero que sentir el peso de mi familia en mis hombros, solo quiero… hacer mi propio camino de ahora en adelante.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en Sakura, era evidente que esa Hinata era otra a la que ella recordaba, se veía mucho más madura, es escuchaba mucho más crecida… la peli-rosada suspira y termina negando con la cabeza, le alegraba ver a Hinata así, pero le hubiera gustado verla de con esa actitud dos años atrás…

—Y es por eso mismo que te he pedido que vengas hoy Sakura— añade Hinata con una sonrisa, confundiendo a la peli-rosada. Hinata extiende su mano, pidiéndole a Sakura su taza, quien se la entrega, guarda ambas en su bolso y lo coloca a un lado.

—Supongo… que también escuchaste el cómo me porté con Naruto— comenta Hinata con su voz un tanto apagada, Sakura asiente y hasta la fecha, le costaba creer que ella, quien una vez estuvo tan enamorada de quien actualmente es su esposo, le haya hablado de esa manera, no sentía que escuchaba de Hinata cuando Shikamaru le narró aquello desde su perspectiva.

Hinata se coloca de pies y se aleja de Sakura y de la sombra que las cubría —hace ya un tiempo Sakura, he tenido un extraño sueño, uno donde veo la espalda de Naruto…— Hinata se detiene y gira, entregándole una sonrisa a Sakura —Gracias a Gaara, logre salir del estancamiento de ese sueño, y gracias a Temari comprendí su significado. Sakura…hace unos años, ¿tú me mirabas con lastima no es así?— pregunta Hinata, haciendo que la peli-rosada abra sus ojos por completo de la sorpresa.

—Tu silencio es la respuesta que necesito— comenta Hinata cerrando sus ojos y entregándole una sonrisa a Sakura. Las palabras de Hinata no eran alejadas de la verdad, Sakura si miraba con cierta lastima a Hinata hace un par de años, pero no era lastima lo que ella sentía por Hinata, antes de que sus labios pudieran articular palabra alguna, es Hinata quien rectifica —. Disculpa Sakura-chan, no es lastima… creo que la palabra que busco es "decepción". Me mirabas decepcionada… y por ello te estoy agradecida— termina Hinata bajando su cabeza en señal de gratitud.

_((¿¡Huh, Hinata… esta agradecida de eso?!))_ Sus palabras eran verdaderas, durante los dos meses previos a su boda con Naruto, Sakura se sentía decepcionada de Hinata, ella era su amiga, y sabía muy bien acerca de los sentimientos de esta para con Naruto. Aun así, Sakura no podía negar que empezaba a sentirse a gusta al lado del rubio, hasta que finalmente correspondió a los sentimientos de este.

—Siempre creí que… si Naruto era feliz, yo también lo seria…— agrego Hinata sin levantar su cabeza —. Pero me di cuenta que no era así, y esa fue una de las razones por las que escape de Konoha.

Sakura no podía ocultar su asombro ante las palabras de Hinata, pero tampoco puede evitar sonreír ante estas, le gustaba esa Hinata que veía frente a ella, no era la misma chica tímida que nunca pudo confesar su amor, lo que tenía frente a ella era una mujer muy distinta y mucho más decidida que nunca. Aunque a este punto, aun Sakura no entiende por qué Hinata la había llamado.

—Sakura-chan…— llama Hinata, levantando su cabeza, sorprendiendo a Sakura con lo que recibe de la peliazul, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro Hinata, pero la mirada de esta no hacia juego con la ternura y cariño que suele transmitir Hinata, sus ojos se veían afilados y enfocados en Sakura, casi desafiantes, como si buscara una pelea; una sonrisa se dibuja en Sakura.

—Desde hace ya un tiempo, el sueño que te mencione me ha estado atormentado, la razón de esto… es por lo que te estoy agradecida, por no haber ocultado tus sentimientos para conmigo durante esos dos meses, porque yo también me siento decepcionada de mi misma— explica Hinata, haciéndose clara sus intenciones en el instante que su pierna izquierda avanza un poco.

—Realmente quiero avanzar Sakura-chan, quiero moverme hacia adelante, pero…— Hinata lleva su derecha a pecho y cierra sus ojos bajando su cabeza— una parte de mi sigue arraigada a mi pasado, por más que he aceptado que Naruto-kun es feliz a tu lado, Y que yo soy feliz al lado de Gaara-kun; una pequeña parte de mí se rehúsa a dejar atrás a Naruto, llegando al punto en el que no puedo ver a Gaara-kun a su rostro sin ver a Naruto reflejado en él.

—Por ello…— Hinata flexiona sus rodillas tomando la estancia de combate de su clan —. Necesito convencer a esa parte de mí que Naruto ya no se encuentra a mi alcance, necesito convencerme de que ya no soy una ninja de Konoha, que soy una ninja de Suna y que es Gaara-kun quien se encuentra a mi lado…

—Hinata…— llama Sakura con un tono extraño de voz, uno que refleja satisfacción —. Si yo me rehusase a luchar contigo… ¿qué harías…?— la respuesta de Hinata… avanzar y lanzar un ola de Chakra contra Sakura, levantando un cortina de arena justo donde se encontraba la peli-rosada.

Un corriente recorre su cuerpo, advirtiendo a Hinata del peligro inminente, saltando hacia atrás de inmediato, esquivando la patada desde arriba de Sakura, lanzando la arena al aire.

Tan pronto Hinata coloca un pie en el suelo, sale Sakura disparada contra ella, lanzando su puño derecho contra el rostro de la Hyuuga. Hinata utiliza su muñeca izquierda para reflejar el golpe, conectando contra la muñeca derecha de Sakura, lanza una onda de Chakra anulado el golpe de la peli-rosada y contra-atacando con una palmada de inmediato.

Por unos segundos, los puños y palmadas vuelan infructuosos siendo reflejados y sacados de su curso de manera precisa, hasta que finalmente, Sakura lanza un golpe contra el suelo, despidiendo una onda de choque que empuja a Hinata unos metros hacia atrás, rompiendo el intercambio de golpes.

Ambas chicas recuperan sus guardias de inmeiato, intercambiando una mirada desafiante —No tienes idea…— comenta Sakura, dibujándose una sonrisa en ella mientras se endereza, confundiendo a Hinata —… No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra esto Hinata.

—Tienes razón… tienes toda la razón acerca de cómo te miraba hace un par de años, pero dime, ¿sabes porque te miraba de esa manera?—pregunta Sakura mientras se remueve la capucha que aun cubría su cuerpo, revelando su vestimentas de siempre. Hinata mantiene su guardia, pero no puede evitar sentirse curiosa de las palabras de Sakura, ¿existía una razón para que ella viera de esa manera?

Sakura lleva sus manos hacia el bolso en su cadera, sacando de este un par de guantes negro —Hace años, cuando Naruto me pidió casarme con él, que tú fuiste testigo de su propuesta, pude ver cómo te quebrabas en ese momento. No voy a negar que soy feliz con Naruto, que puede exasperarme de una manera que nadie más puede, que puede llegar a ser un niño inmaduro cada cuanto…— Sakura aprieta los guantes en sus manos, levanta los puños y la expresión y se puede ver como se marca un par de venas en su frente hasta que… Sakura suspira y se relaja —. Pero con todo y sus defectos… lo amo y soy feliz a su lado…

—Lo que más me dolió Hinata… fue que no pusiste ninguna pelea en aquel entonces…— aclara Sakura mientras se coloca su guante derecho —siendo honesta, te imagine como un gran muro de piedra que tendría que atravesar para poder quedar con Naruto… sin embargo, él se encargó de romper ese muro, y tú no intentaste repararlo.

—Eso lo entiendo…— responde Hinata, al igual que Sakura, baja su guardia y se relaja, entregándole una sonrisa gentil a esta —. No puse el más mínimo esfuerzo en defenderme en aquel entonces, en intentar conquistar a Naruto, siempre… fui muy pasiva…

—Y por eso me alegra mucho verte a la Hinata de ahora— responde Sakura mientras se acomoda su otro guante y retoma su guardia, siendo imitada de inmediato por Hinata —. Personalmente, nunca creí que tuviera que luchar contra ti de manera tan literal, mucho menos PARA ayudarte a olvidar a Naruto. Hoy más que nunca Hinata, me siento orgullosa de ser tu amiga.

—Voy ayudarte cuanto pueda, pienso ir con todo Hinata. Quiero ver, quiero sentir al sol que brilla en las arenas del desierto, quiero ver a ¡Suna no Hinata!— sentencia Sakura deseosa de cruzar puños con su amiga.

—¿Suna… no Hinata…?— murmura Hinata sorprendida y extrañada, aunque, rápidamente se borra de su rostro, dibujando un sonrisa y soltando una risa por el apodo que Sakura le acababa de dar —un poco improvisado, pero me gusta cómo suena, Suna no Hinata. Como gustes Sakura, igualmente no pensaba contenerme y… gracias por aceptar mi pedido.

—Como dije… soy tu amiga, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— responde Sakura con una sonrisa amistosa, recibiendo una igual por parte de Hinata, para seguidamente lanzarse las unas contra la otra

_Gracias por todo Naruto-kun… pero ya es hora de que yo construya mi propio camino…_

**Hi, como ven, no me he olvidado de este fic :)**

**Pero el haberlo parado por tanto tiempo me ha costado continuarlo, por eso es que me he tardado en las actualizaciones, he tenido que retomar el hilo, y es que, después de haber llegado tan lejos, no pensaba abandonarlo.**

**Pensaba decir el significado completo de Suna no Hinata, pero creo que traducirlo le quitaría la magia, nuevamente, espero sus reviews, y si todo sale bien y mi cabeza no se le ocurre agregar nada… quiero decirles que estamos a 3-4 capítulos del final de este fic, espero seguir leyendo de usted y que ustedes me sigan leyendo, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, cya :)**


	20. Confrontación

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Confrontación****.**

La tarde avanzaba en Suna, una suave brisa acariciaba la ciudad, y con ella trayendo la gentil sobra de las nubes.

— ¿Gaara?— llama Temari al encontrar a su hermano en la azotea del edificio del Kazekage —¿aun sigues aquí?— pregunta extrañada la rubia.

— ¿Se nota?— responde el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a la su hermana:

— ¿Sarcasmo? Ahora… eso sí es raro…— replica Temari con una media sonrisa, colocándose al lado de su hermano — que tanto piensas Gaara, desde que llego Sakura, has estado aquí arriba pensativo…

La única respuesta de Temari fue el silencio de Gaara y la suave brisa en su rostro, Temari suspira y procede a retirarse.

—Esperar…— en leve susurro detiene a la rubia —siempre es difícil…—

—No tanto… si confías en quien esperas…— replica Temari. Los ojos de Gaara se abren golpe, giran bruscamente, para encontrar una sonrisa en su hermana. No era ninguna tonta, sabía muy bien que la llegada de Sakura tenía que ver con Hinata, y que fuera lo que fuera que sucediera, su hermano, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

— ¿Confías o no?—pregunta Temari. Una sonrisa de parte de su hermano es toda la respuesta que necesita la mujer, este se gira, regresando su mirada a la aldea, y ella se retira, dejando a Gaara con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque la brisa era ligera, parecía que se desataba una tormenta de arena del polvorín que se podía notar a la distancia.

El puño de Sakura estrella contra una de las agujas de piedra, destrozándola en pedazos, lanzando las piedras contra Hinata.

—¡Kaiten!— sentencia Hinata, ejecutando la técnica de su familia para repeler las rocas. Tan pronto se detiene, encuentra el puño de Sakura a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, lanzando su cabeza, esquivando el ataque y contraatacando con una palmada propia.

Plantadas en medio del desierto, ambas mujeres intentan conectar un golpe limpio contra la otra, cada puño, palmada o patada, cada intento de agarre resulta infructuoso, sacados, repelidos o esquivados, ambas mujeres hacen un verdadero despliegue de su Taijutsu.

Una ola de Chakra del cuerpo de Hinata repele a Sakura, para seguidamente, lanzar otra más desde su palma, la cual es esquivada con facilidad.

"_Hinata… no… este no es el momento para ese tipo de pensamientos" _Sakura aprieta su puño y afila su mirada. Sakura no esperaba que Hinata estuviera en tan buena forma.

—Veo que has estado entrenando bastante— alaga Sakura, tratando de conseguir un poco de tiempo —¿Quien ha sido tu compañero de entrenamiento, Gaara?

—De hecho… he entrenado sola la mayor parte del tiempo— responde Hinata con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Sakura —mi único compañero ha sido el sol y el desierto— añade.

Sakura se sacude la cabeza y se enfoca de nuevo, no tiene sentido tratar de buscar respuestas que no llevan a nada _"mi mejor rango es el corto… mientras que Hinata puede luchar tanto a este como a medio…"_ incidente, Sakura se dibuja una sonrisa, lo cual alerta a Hinata, levantando su guardia.

Sakura levanta su puño en el aire, catapultándolo contra la arena debajo de ella, creando una cortina de polvo a su alrededor.

"_¿Porque?_" se preguntaba Hinata cuando un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo, saltando hacia atrás, evitando la mano de Sakura que sale desde el suelo.

Sakura lanza un puño desde un lado, Hinata, lanza su cabeza hacia atrás para esquivarlo… dándose cuenta que no era lo que esperaba.

"_¡¿Huh?!"_ un pequeño ardor en su mejilla, seguido la característica sensación de sangre alarma a la peli azul, esta vez no puede contraatacar, en su lugar retrocede esquivando otro golpe… y al igual que la vez anterior, siente un roce en otra mejilla, y al igual que en la otra empieza a sangra muy levemente.

"_No son puños los que está usando Sakura, ¡son bisturís de Chakra!"_ fue la deducción de Hinata al ver en las manos de la peli rosada abiertas, afiladas y con un destello azul claro en estas, más alcance por atacar de esa manera, y más aún por la corta hojilla de chakra que forma Sakura en la punta de sus dedos.

Ante la sorpresa del ataque de Sakura, a Hinata se le es imposible contraatacar, y se ve forzada a retroceder, esquivando la técnica de Sakura, molesta, hace un salto corto hacia atrás para ganar espacio por un instante, realizando un movimiento de su brazo que advierte a Sakura de una patada.

"_¿Una patada? No sabía que los Hyuugas las usaban. No importa, simplemente voy a…" _al igual que Hinata, un sensación alerta a Sakura de que algo anda mal. Tan pronto su pie pisa la arena, hace uso de todas sus fuerzas para frenar su avance y lanzar su torso hacia atrás, al igual que Hinata, su mejilla recibe un herida superficial.

"_¿¡Que rayos?!"_ arena… unida al pie de Hinata había arena, formando un flagelo que cobra vida y se tensa, ahora formando una hoja.

Con un movimiento rápido, Hinata deja caer su pierna, haciendo que Sakura salte a un lado esquivando la filosa hoja de arena que corta el mismo desierto.

Rápidamente, Hinata se hunde sus manos en la arena, sacando de estos dos látigos de arena, cada uno de más de cinco metros de largo.

"_¡¿Hinata puede usar la arena como lo hace Gaara?!"_ se preguntaba Sakura mientras esquivaba los látigos que parecían tener vida propia.

— ¡Con un demonio!— grita Sakura, usando sus propios bisturís para cortar los látigos, alcanza uno, el roza su muslo causándole corte superficial. Sin embargo, el golpe lo valio, ya que Sakura consigue información valiosa, tan pronto su bisturí de Chakra hace contacto con la arena, el látigo se rompe y la arena se esparce por el aire.

.

.

.

.

.

Las horas avanzan, el sol se mueve atreves del cielo hacia el ocaso, así como la el día llegaba a su final, también lo hacia el combate entre Hinata y Sakura… no sin dejar vestigios en los alrededores y en sus propios cuerpos.

Heridas de cortes, todas ligeras y superficiales, gracias a sus habilidades, las formaciones rocosas que tanto disfrutaba Hinata recostarse se encontraban la mayoría demolidas por parte ambas, cráteres creados por los puños de Sakura y el Chakra de Hinata.

La respiración de ambas mujeres era agitada, ambas en sus límites, mostrando a una Sakura victoriosa, quien tenía su brazo en el cuello de Hinata, acorralada contra la piedra, con su índice y medio en el pecho Hinata, apuntando a su corazón.

—Se acabó Hinata… ríndete… — dice victoriosa Sakura, jadeante, pero victoriosa, con la amenaza de a la peliazul de atravesarle el pecho con un bisturí de chakra si intentaba siquiera realizar cualquier movimiento, y en la posición en la que se encontraba, le era fácil distinguir cualquier movimiento, incluso de los látigos de arena de Hinata.

—¿Donde… estaría lo divertido en eso…? —responde Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora por el fino hilo de sangre en su labio.

—¿Divertido?— replica sorprendida Sakura antes de soltar una risa y negar con la cabeza —bueno, no voy a negar que también me he divertido, no había tenido un entrenamiento tan intenso desde el que tuve con Kakashi cuando Naruto regresó a la aldea con Jiraiya… un minuto…— comenta Sakura, palabras que extrañan a Hinata.

—Tienes un minuto para librarte de mí… si no lo consigues, pondré fin a esto… — impone Sakura con superioridad. La misma Sakura no quería que este enfrentamiento terminara, no todavía, sentía muy dentro suyo que Hinata aún no había usado todo el arsenal que había aprendido en su estadía en Suna, quería ver por completo a la quien ella había llamado Suna no Hinata, y no la Hyuuga Hinata de Konoha.

—Como gustes… —la respuesta de Hinata sorprende a Sakura, más aun, su tono era confiado. Al igual que Sakura, Hinata no quería que esto terminara todavía, aun le quedaba algo que probar.

—Sabes Sakura… hay una técnica que aprendí aquí en Suna…— comenta Hinata —, una que hice mía propia, una que no requiere ningún tipo de sellos y en la cual, te encuentras atrapada.

"_¡¿Huh?!" _cada alarma en Sakura se dispara ante esas palabras y antes de siquiera poder hacer cualquier cosa, siente seis punzantes golpes en su pecho, haciendo que retroceda del impacto.

"_¿Qué fue eso?" _Hinata no habia movido un solo dedo y aun así sufrió un poderoso ataque de la peli azul. Si perder tiempo, Hinata avanza, y por primera vez en su vida, se ve forzada a usar sus puños, conectando dos en el rostro de Sakura.

"_¿¡Puños, porque puños?!"_ un sinfín de preguntas circulaban la cabeza de la peli rosada, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, nuevamente se enseria, mostrando la misma determinación y enojo que mostraba Hinata, clavando su rodilla en el estómago de Hinata, frenando su avance.

Incluso con el golpe, la mirada no se despega de Sakura, viendo como el puño de esta se prepara ser lanzando contra ella _"esto es malo… no puedo pararlo, no puedo desviarlo… pero quizás…"_

"_¡¿Pero qué!?"_ tan pronto Sakura lanza su puño contra Hinata, siente una corriente en varios puntos de su brazo, similar a la que sintió cuando fue repelida. Su puño impacta en la mejilla de Hinata, pero ya no traía fuerza consigo, no llevaba nada.

De inmediato, Hinata aprieta su puño tanto como puede, impactándolo contra la mandíbula de Sakura, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, para seguidamente conectar dos palmadas contra su pecho, lanzándola un par de metros hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la arena jadeando.

—No… no puedo… — Hinata cae de rodillas exhausta.

— ¿Qué… fue eso?— replica Sakura, al tiempo que intenta levantarse, dirigiendo su mirada a la peli azul.

—Igualmente, ya no los puedo ocultar más tiempo— responde Hinata con una sonrisa. La sorpresa de Sakura se hace presente cuando puede ver un delgado resplandor de su cuerpo moviéndose hacia Hinata, impactada, rápidamente observa sus brazos, asi como su cuerpo. No podía creerlo, brazos, piernas, torso, todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de hilos de Chakra, fácilmente más de una docena.

Y esto no era todo, los hilos se conectaban con Hinata, pero no en sus manos, al igual que ella, los hilos salían de varias partes del cuerpo de la peli azul, de sus brazos, caderas, torso, era algo que ella solo había visto una sola vez y solo porque el cuerpo de esa persona no era precisamente su cuerpo.

— ¿Esto fue lo que aprendiste Hinata?— pregunta Sakura, haciendo un esfuerzo por colocarse de rodillas. Hinata asiente con una sonrisa:

—Aunque… a estas alturas ya no puedo mantener tantos como hubiera podido al comienzo…— ante las palabras de Hinata, uno de los hilos que las conectaban se rompe y cae, desvaneciéndose.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso Hinata?!— pregunta Kankuro emocionado, saliendo del Shock que le habia causado ver a sus marionetas siendo detenidas por los hilos de Hinata.

—Bueno, simplemente mezcle los hilos que usted me enseño, con mi herencia Hyuuga— responde Hinata sonrojada por el orgullo que podía ver en su sensei.

Los Hyuugas son entrenados para sacar Chakra de todo su cuerpo, tanto así que, en esto consiste el Kaiten, le tomo un tiempo, pero Hinata finalmente encontró la forma de mezclar ambas disciplinas, consiguiendo extraer hilos de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, e incluso controlar el movimiento de estos hasta cierta extensión, aunque la técnica tenía un contragolpe, y era un enorme stress mental.

Cada hilo, era el equivalente a una extensión de su cuerpo, un nuevo miembro; entre más hilos usase, más le costaba controlarlos. Actualmente, Hinata podía usar hasta un máximo de unos cincuenta en óptimas condiciones.

No tan solo esto, Hinata había desarrollado varios trucos con los hilos, el adherir arena a estos, creando un largo flagelo, enrollando varios hilos, así como, transmitir chakra atreves de estos, como lo hacían los marionetistas, solo que Hinata no lo hacía para controlar, si no para dañar o curar.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Te rindes Sakura?— pregunta Hinata victoriosa, retomando su guarda con las fuerzas que le quedan.

—Voy citar tus palabras Hinata: "¿dónde estaría lo divertido en eso?"— replica Sakura con una sonrisa, apoyando su brazo sobre su pierna. Sabía muy bien que intentar cortar los hilos no le haría bien, ya había experimentado la habilidad de dañar de Hinata transmitiendo Chakra, así como la habilidad disruptiva de la misma, necesitaba encontrar otra manera de deshacerse de los hilos sin que Hinata se diera cuanta.

— ¡En eso tienes razón!— replica Hinata con una sonrisa —pase lo que pase… esto termina en este siguiente ataque— añade la peliazul, confiada, tomando su guardia. Sabía muy bien que se encontraba al límite, así como Sakura.

Hinata toma impulso y arremete contra Sakura, con su palma abierta lista para golpear _"No permitirte esquivarlo Sakura, voy a usar mis hilos para detenerte, voy a ganar, ¡voy a ganar!" _la emoción y confianza eran notables en el rostro de la peli azul, tanto que no fue capaz de ver el movimiento de Sakura hasta que lo sintió con su cuerpo.

Desde el momento que se percató de los hilos, Sakura empezó acumular una gran cantidad de Chakra en su corazón, sin su Byakugan, Hinata no fue capaz de notarlo. Tan pronto esta se encuentra a su alcance libera de manera explosiva ese chakra, haciéndolo circular por todo su cuerpo, rompiendo los hilos de Hinata, lazándose hacia arriba, esquivando la palmada de Hinata y conectando un rodillazo en el estómago de la peliazul poniendo fin al combate…

.

.

.

.

.

"_Confió en ti… Hinata… aquí te esperare..."_

**Siendo honesto esta batalla suponía ser más larga, pero debido al tiempo que detuve este fic… perdí parte de la idea de la misma. La esencia del capítulo se encuentra, solo que falto un poco más de relleno en cuanto el combate se refiere. Considerando que estoy escribiendo un fic de boxeo de Sakura, debería poder hacer esto más largo, pero bueno… **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, espero sus reviews, oficialmente puedo decir que ha este fic solo le faltan de dos a tres capítulos para terminar, el final se acerca :)**

**Espero seguir leyendo de ustedes en este y en mis otros fics, hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho :) **


	21. Aceptación

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**Aceptación.**

Un dolor punzante en su vientre, el férreo sabor a sangre, y la arena del desierto fue lo último que llego a su mente antes de su mirada se perdiera en el vacío y el mundo se apagara ante sus ojos.

"_¿Perdí?"_ su único pensamiento en ese instante. Pudo ver como Sakura se libraba de sus hilos y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, escapándosele de sus dedos la "victoria" que ella había vaticinado.

"_No, no perdí" _un segundo pensamiento atravesó su ser, uno que le dibujaba una sonrisa, uno que la traía una extraña paz _"No perdí porque… no tenía nada que perder, no contra Sakura…"_

Un pequeño destello a la distancia le indica a Hinata de lo que comenzaba en ese instante, solo que esta vez… no sentía frustración, no sentía remordimiento ni deuda. Era la primera, y quizás única vez desde que comenzó a tener esas visiones que Hinata realmente se sentía en paz.

El pequeño haz de luz creció hasta enceguecerla por un momento. Para cuando había recuperado la visión, la odiosa película que la atormentaba había comenzado una vez más. Un Naruto de niño se encontraba a la distancia de espalda. Baja la mirada para encontrarse a una edad qué iguala al Naruto de ese tiempo.

Hinata avanza un solo pasó extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto… Pero se detiene en el acto. _"No hay necesidad…"_ se dijo. Naruto crecía… Y ella también, siempre a distancia, siempre viendo su espalda, jamás viendo su rostro _"Naruto… ya no se encuentra a mi alcance… "_ Replicó… Extrañamente feliz ante ese pensamiento.

La figura de Sakura lentamente empieza a formarse a lado de Naruto, extendiéndole la mano al rubio, el cual la recibía.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en Hinata ante dicha escena —Pensándolo bien… tampoco te miré el día de tu boda Naruto-kun… —, musito apenada Hinata. De sus labios salen los nombres de la pareja frente a ella, los cuales responde a su llamado, girando sin soltar sus mano y mirándola incrédulos.

—… Espero que sean felices… Desde lo más profundo de mí… Se los deseo…— musita Hinata con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Baja su cabeza, entregándole una reverencia a la pareja.

—Naruto-kun, me has enseñado mucho a lo largo de la vida… Y es por eso que no puedo olvidarte, ni negarte… —

Un gentil toque en su hombro hace que Hinata levante la mirada, un Naruto sonriente se encontraba frente a ella —Gracias por todo Naruto-kun… Por todas tus enseñanzas, por eso… Siempre te estaré agradecida…— musita Hinata, abrazando al rubio delante de ella —, gracias a ti… Ahora puedo ser feliz... —

.

.

.

.

.

La obscuridad había envuelto a Hinata, quedándose nuevamente el vacío, en silencio —Hinata…— el suave susurro de su nombre llama su atención —…Hinata…— un segundo llamado relaja su semblante, su cuerpo, "de pie", lentamente se gira, su espalda se siente agradable y a gusta. Simplemente, se deja llevar y disfruta de aquella dulce voz llamándola por su nombre…

La obscuridad lentamente se disipa, encontrando una silueta negra y borrosa no muy lejos suyo, un techo gris y una sala obscura, ilumina por pálida luz lunar.

—Por fin despiertas…— suspira aliviada aquella figura cuya voz Hinata extrañaba, Gaara.

— ¿Por fin, despierto?— pregunta confundida Hinata, parpadea un par de veces e intenta sentarse, siendo asistida por Gaara. Al moverse, se puede dar cuenta que sus ropas son sus pijamas de diario. Sus perlas se fijan en su compañero a un lado, quien aún llevaba su máscara de arena — Gaara-kun, ¿Cuánto, Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Tres días— responde sereno, sentándose a un lado de Hinata —. Incluso Sakura empezaba a preocuparse—

— ¿Sakura-chan…? ¿aún sigue en Suna?— preguntó extrañada Hinata.

—Ella te rompió… Ella tenía que reparte— replicó el Kazekage, un tanto receloso, sacando una risa infantil de Hinata:

—Entiendes que la idea del combate fue mía, que la razón por la que llegamos tan lejos fue por mi insistencia—

—Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que si quería salir de mi aldea, tendría que curarte y dejarte igual que antes— añade Gaara, aun mostrando algo de recelo, sacando otra risa de parte de Hinata.

— ¿Qué hora es?—

—Las dos de la madrugada—

—Y que hace el Kazekage despierto tan tarde— pregunta Hinata traviesa —. Su agenda debe siempre debe de estar repleta, si no descansa lo suficiente le afectara tarde o temprano—

—Lo dice la persona que provoco que mi Insomnio regresara— responde estoico el Kazekage.

—No sabía que sufría de Insomnio Gaara-kun—

—Lo había superado después de la guerra, pero cierta mujer me lo produjo de nuevo por la preocupación— replica el Kazekage, suspira y añade —. A la final, mi predicción resultó correcta…— añade negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué predicción?—

—La que le hice a Sakura— responde Gaara negando con la cabeza —. Ella me preguntó que porque no me quedaba a tu lado cuando terminó de tratarte. Le dije que si lo hacía, te molestarías por descuidar mis labores como Kazekage—

Hinata parpadea un par de veces antes de echarse a reír. En efecto, ella le hubiera reprochado a Gaara por dicha acción. Después de todo, ella había sido su asistente por poco más de un mes, y sabía muy bien lo agitada de la vida del Kazekage.

—Me alegra escucharte reír Hinata… — aquellas suaves y gentiles palabras silencian a Hinata —… Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho reír—

Con aquel susurro, el silencio se hace presente entre los dos, apenas y su respiración se escuchaba.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— un susurro valido he inocente de parte Hinata sacude a Gaara por un instante, regresándolo en sí.

—En… En el hospital principal de Suna…— responde Gaara tan rápido como puede.

—Gaara-kun, quiero levantarme…— susurra Hinata, de inmediato, el pelirrojo dirige su mirada, encontrando una expresión apacible —… Necesito probar mi cuerpo— añade con una sonrisa.

Tras un momento de silenció Gaara suspira y accede. Salvo por el hecho de que Hinata no despertaba, el diagnostico de Sakura indicaba que Hinata se encontraba perfectamente bien, después de todo; es ese el efecto que produce el recibir la técnica de renacimiento de Tsunade, la cual Sakura tuvo que transferir de su cuerpo al de Hinata para estabilizarla en el campo de entrenamiento antes de poder trasladarla.

El Kazekage se hace hacia atrás, extendiéndole la mano a Hinata, ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta el Kazekage, mientras sujeta a Hinata gentil por las manos.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar— responde gentil —, solo falta algo…— añade con una sonrisa. Gaara ladea su cabeza como signo de confusión, cosa que no dura por mucho.

Un suave movimiento de las manos de Hinata le es indicativo a Gaara para dejarla ir, posándose ambas en la máscara de arena del Kazekage.

—¿Estas segura?, si…—

—Estoy segura Gaara-kun— replica Hinata, mostrando una paz envidiable —. Más que nunca…—

Los dedos de Hinata lentamente se abren paso atreves de la arena que ahora, se desquebrajaba y caía al suelo.

Aquellas hermosas lunas estaban fijas su rostro, no veía frustración, desesperación ni preocupaciones. Lo único que veía Gaara era calma y serenidad.

Los dedos de Hinata termina de atravesar la máscara, alcanzado sus mejillas. Una calidez como nunca había sentido obliga al Kazekage a cerrar sus ojos solo para disfrutar de aquel instante de aquel suave roce.

No puede evitar alcanzar y sujetar la mano de Hinata para que, finalmente no tan solo desmoronarse su máscara, sino la arena que cubría su cuerpo, desnudándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de manera voluntaria de su perpetua armadura.

Un sollozo rompe aquel dulce momento, los ojos del Kazekage se abren de golpe asustados de que algo le sucediera a Hinata. Aquellas hermosas se perlas desbordaban un rio de lágrimas sin dejar de entregarle la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

No fue más que un simple susurro, que resonó como ensordecedor gritó a los oídos de Gaara.

— ¿Puedes verme…?— un suave asentir fue la respuesta de Hinata:

—Puedo verte de nuevo Gaara-kun…— no solo podía ver a el Gaara frente ella, nuevamente, sus memorias eran nítidas y tal cual las recordaba, todas y cada una de las vivencias que había tenido con el pelirrojo eran visibles, todo rastro de Naruto en esas memorias habían desaparecido por completo.

Antes de que el Kazekage pueda reaccionar, Hinata sollozaba de felicidad sobre su pecho, repitiendo en susurros "puede verte, puedo verte de nuevo"

"_Que es esta sensación"_ Gaara podía jura que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo para poder estallar, latiendo de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera el frenesí de la batalla contra Madara había empujado su corazón a esos límites.

"_No vas a convertirte en una sombra de mi pasado Hinata"_ se había dicho hace casi un mes _"esta palabra que tienes grabada aquí… es más compleja de lo que te puedas imaginar"_ le había dicho Kankuro ese mismo día.

Él se había propuesto casarse con Hinata para protegerla… Lo que experimento ese día no fue amor, de eso estaba seguro ahora. Lo que había sentido hasta el momento era empatía para con Hinata…

Ahora, entendía las palabras de su hermano… De la complejidad de la palabra en su frente. _"Así que… Esto es Amor"_.

En qué momento ocurrió, no tenía idea, pero se encontraba abrazando a Hinata. Romper aquello, requirió más fuerza de voluntad de las que alguna vez hubiera usado.

—Hinata…— el leve susurro de parte de Gaara es suficiente para conseguir la atención de esta. Los labios del Kazekage temblaban, su frente estaba bañada en sudor, y su mirada mostraba un extraño miedo. Basto con una sola caricia en su mejilla y la sonrisa de Hinata para que Gaara recuperara su compostura.

Sus piernas flaqueaban, no podía mantenerse de pie por más tiempo, de manera súbita sus rodillas fallaron y antes de darse cuenta, el poderoso Kazekage se encontraba de rodillas ante quien era conocida como "La princesa Hyuuga". Hinata retrocedió de la sorpresa, cayendo sentada sobre la cama, su corazón se desbocó al ver a Gaara en esa posición.

La mano del Kazekage se asomaba fuera de su bolsillo — ¿Es, está la forma correcta?— preguntó Gaara, levantando la mano, mostrando la pequeña joya de oro que reposaba en su palma.

Hinata no tenía palabras, apenas y pudo asentir al momento que tragaba grueso.

— ¿Serias mi esposa… Hyuuga…?—

—Suna…— interrumpe Hinata —… Suna no Hinata— replica con una sonrisa, posando su mano sobre la de Gaara.

— ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa… Suna no Hinata?— pregunta una vez más, sin apartar la mirada de Hinata.

— Acepto…— replica Hinata, mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos al tiempo que se levanta —… Acepto. Sabaku no Gaara…—

Gaara se levanta, sujetando gentilmente la delicada mano de Hinata, deslizando el anillo en su dedo.

— ¿Es esta, la manera correcta?— pregunta una vez más Gaara, agitado, tratando de controlar su cuerpo.

—Si… — asiente Hinata —… Pero aún falta…— levantaba la mirada cuando la distancia entre sus labios se deshizo de la nada y su cuerpo fue aprisionado contra el de Gaara. No eran suyas, aunque no tardaron en aparecer, y mezclarse con las lágrimas que brotaban del Kazekage.

Aquello no tenía comparación, las dulces caricias que sus lenguas se entregaban, el salado sabor de sus lágrimas filtrándose por sus labios, el ardor de sus mejillas, el fuerte golpeteo en sus pechos... todo aquello aviva una llama aún más fuerte dentro de ellos. Una que se hizo clara he incandescente para ambos cuando sus besos empezaron a volverse frenéticos, la pijama de Hinata empezó a sentirse molesta para Gaara y las manos de Hinata eran interrumpidas de acariciar el pecho de este por sus vestimentas.

Sus agitados alientos dieron contra el rostro cuando se vieron forzados a romper el beso. Sus ojos turbios se miraban sin parpadear, dando a entender al otro lo que necesitaban en ese instante.

—Sujétate…— musitó el Kazekage. Hinata obedeció, aferrándose tan fuerte como pudo a las prendas de Gaara, antes de verse envuelta en un remolino de arena con Gaara… Moviéndose a un lugar más privado… Uno donde pudieran dar rienda suelta al Deseo ahora habitaba en ellos.

**Hola a todos, felizmente puedo decir que ha este fic solo le faltan DOS capítulos para terminar este fic :)**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado… y en esta ocasión no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que como siempre espero seguir leyendo y sabiendo de ustedes, que se cuiden y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima, cya :)**


	22. Pasión

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

Advertencia de Lemon (bastante suave, pero a la final, Lemon)

* * *

**Pasión.**

El silbido del viento y el bullicio de la arena cesaron, su piel ya no era acariciada por la brisa, ni raspada por la arena, sus pies nuevamente se posaron sobre el suelo y el silencio reinó. Lo único que no había cambiado, era lo verdaderamente importante… Seguía aferrada a Él.

—Llegamos…

Hinata abre sus ojos, encontrándose en una habitación bastante grande y… Relativamente vacía. Lo primero y principal era una ventana por la cual se filtraba la luz de la luna, ayudándole a visualizar la obscura habitación. Distinguía un closet, un estante con algunos documentos, un par de puertas, una cama matrimonial cuya cabecera funcionaba de repisa en la cual, reposaban varias fotos de Gaara a lo largo de su vida, y una mesa de noche con una pequeña lámpara y un reloj.

—Esto es…

—Mi hogar… —respondió Gaara—… Nuestro hogar.

Hinata no puede evitar sonreír con dulzura ante las palabras de Gaara. "Nuestro hogar" sonaba y resonaba como un potente eco en su mente, en todo sus ser. Dos palabras que juntas formaban un dulce cantar. Visualizar su futuro al lado de Gaara jamás le había sido tan fácil.

Sus ojos se posan sobre aquella cama matrimonial, sus sábanas vinotinto y almohadas color bronce resultaban extrañamente magnéticas. Bastó con suavizar su agarre de la ropa de Gaara para que este la dejara ir, acercándose lentamente a la cama, doblándose para sentir el grueso cobertor que abriga de las frías noches del desierto.

Hinata no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se queda ahí parada frente al pie de la cama, acariciando el cobertor.

—Hinata… —llama el Kazekage, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul, bajando por sus hombros hasta llegar debajo de los senos de Hinata, envolviéndola en un abraso y depositando un beso en su cuello.

Aquello fue el detonante, Hinata se giró de inmediato y buscó los labios de Gaara, quien se los entrega con gusto, resumiendo lo que habían detenido en el hospital.

Toda señal que no fuera asociada a pasión, placer o deseo simplemente habían sido apagadas… O eran ignoradas por ambos.

En el caso Hinata, ardía un deseo intenso, uno que en condiciones normales no sería así.

Desde que comenzaron las pesadillas, desde que Naruto se apoderó de los recuerdos, memorias y vida de Hinata y la imagen de Gaara había sido cambiada por completo por la del rubio. Hinata había perdido todo posibilidad de soñar y fantasear con ese momento, simplemente no podía verse a lado de Gaara, quien aparecía como Naruto.

Ahora que la imagen del rubio había desaparecido por completo, su cuerpo ardía con el fuego intenso del deseo. Muy en su interior, ella se conformaba con solamente ver de nuevo el rostro del Kazekage y estar a su lado… Pero su cuerpo pedía más… Mucho más de lo que necesitaba su corazón. Esta vez, y solo esta vez, se daría el lujo y placer de escuchar y de satisfacer su propia lujuria, algo que Hinata siempre había ignorado y le había resultado muy fácil controlar.

Gaara por su lado, se sentía abrumado. Jamás en su vida había sentido a su corazón acelerarse de tal modo, desbocarse. Incluso batallas de vida o muerte habían causado ese efecto, mucho menos otras mujeres… Y no es que al Kazekage le faltaran.

Si bien no era mujeriego, a medida que su fama de monstruo disminuía y su popularidad se incrementaba, lo hacia su número de fans, especialmente mujeres, y claro está, entre estas, no faltaban aquellas que se le insinuaban sin más ni menos.

Aquellos síntomas que experimentó en el hospital no habían desaparecido del todo, Gaara luchaba con todo sus ser para controlarlo los que había presentado en el hospital… esos y muchos más que empezaban aparecer, sobretodo en si psique. Imágenes y visiones de Hinata y el juntos, algunas cotidianas y familiares, otras no tantas, y otras… Que dejarían de ser una simple fantasía dentro de poco…

El beso se rompe, los ojos de ambos se abren, fijos los unos en los otros.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó el Kazekage. Hinata asintió.

Ambos baja la mirada, las manos de Gaara alcanzan el botón del cuello de la pijama, mientras Hinata alcanza los últimos, en movimiento sincronizado de ambos, liberan botón a botón hasta que ambas manos se encuentran, con cuidado, Garra introduce sus manos, colocándola sobre los hombros de Hinata mientras esta lleva hacia atrás sus brazos, con un suave movimiento remueve la prenda, dejando a Hinata sola con sus sostén deportivo.

—Lo… Lo siento Gaara-kun. —tartamudea Hinata apena, asustando por un momento al Kazekage, quien de inmediato le pregunta la razon de sus disculpas—. Bueno… Es que… —Hinata levanta sus manos, para permitirle una comparación a Gaara de los dos tonos que dominaba su piel, el broce de brazos y rostro debido a su exposición al sol del desierto. Y el níveo color en el resto de su cuerpo.

Gaara se le fue imposible contener una risa, realmente que Hinata era algo más… Incluso lo hacia reír.

—No tienes por qué disculparte por eso Hinata… —comento el Kazekage, levantando la mirada de su mujer—. Te ves hermosa sin importar que…

Aquellas palabras le devuelve la luz a Hinata, quien procede abrazar a Gaara, acto que es correspondido de inmediato.

Uno a uno, sin ningún tipo de ritual ni nada por el estilo, ayudan al otro a desvestirse. Las vestimentas de Gaara se encontraban en el suelo antes de que la otra parte de la pijama de Hinata también desapareciera. Llevando ahora ambos solamente con su ropa interior, se quedan fríos por un momento, contemplándose en silencio.

Palabras se asomaban por los labios de Hinata, pero Gaara no le permite pronunciar palabra alguna, sorprendiendo a Hinata cuando se ve levantada tal cual princesa. Gaara se sienta se acomoda en la cama, para seguidamente, depositar a Hinata a su lado.

—No es necesario, —susurró el Kazekage mientras jugueteaba con el fleco de su sonrojada mujer—, no todavía —selló sus palabras depositando un beso en los labios de Hinata, el cual no tardó en ser correspondido.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban con gentiliza dentro de la boca del otro, sus manos se deleitaban de sentir y delinear cada una delas curvas de sus anatomías; memorizando cada musculo, cada cicatriz, cada línea en sus figuras.

"_¿Gaara-kun siempre tuvo una piel tan sedosa?"_ Hinata esperaba que la piel de un hombre que vive en el desierto, que respira el desierto, ¡que incluso lo viste! Tuviera una piel mucho más áspera, pero no era así… Muy por el contrario, no era muy diferente a la suya.

Sentía que aquella piel era delicada, que si hacía mucha presión con sus uñas podría atravesarla y bañarla de carmesí. Sentía que acariciaba aquello con la que la había comparado, sentía que no era más que una fina capa de seda lo que envolvía ese cuerpo atlético, de músculos fuertes de quien sería su marido.

"_Suave…"_ pensaba Gaara. Algo que no era un secreto para él la delicadeza de la piel de Hinata, era adictiva, sus manos se deslizaban con facilidad, no existía fricción entre su palma y aquella hermosa anatomía. Pero si algo le atraía, era la cascada que brotaba de la su cabeza.

Aquel cabello negro azulado que se derramaba sobre la cama. No pudo evitar tomar unos pocos mechones y deslizarlos entre sus dedos. Le robaban el calor de su mano, era como si una sutil brisa de primavera se escapara entre sus dedos, como si un arroyo brotara del sus surcos… Era exquisito.

El beso se rompe, y nuevamente el silencio incomodo se hace presente. Hinata respira profundo cuando es sorprendida por el sonido de la arena, la luz que iluminaba la habitación lentamente se desaparece al cerrarse la persiana de la ventana.

— ¿Mejor? —Pregunta Gaara, acariciando el rostro de Hinata. Él había entendió a la perfección aquel suspiro de Hinata por avanzar, pero su naturaleza tímida y penosa se lo impedía, quería dar rienda suelta a su deseo, saciar su lujuria una vez en su vida… pero simplemente no podía, no estaba en ella.

—Lo siento Gaara-kun… —susurro apenada Hinata, oculta por el manto de la obscuridad.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —responde Gaara nuevamente con una risa. Apenando y sorprendiendo aún más a Hinata, realmente le gustaba escuchar a Gaara reírse—, te dije que no era necesario.

— ¡Pero quiero! —Replica Hinata enérgica— realmente lo quiero… me gustaría decir que he podido soñar, o siquiera fantasear con este momento… Pero cada vez que lo hacía a quien veía era a Naruto…

— Hinata… —llama Gaara aun sosteniendo el rostro de Hinata —… ¿Realmente quieres? —Hinata asiente, produciendo otro silencio prolongado.

— ¿Te sientes cómoda en este momento, aquí en la obscuridad, te sientes tranquila y segura? —Pregunta Gaara, extrañamente serio.

— Preferiría verte… pero sí. —Hinata sujeta la mano de Gaara, frotando su mejilla contra su palma —Me siento un poco mejor.

— ¿Puedes verme?

—No… No entiendo.

— ¿Qué si puedes verme Hinata?

La pregunta de Gaara era extraña, en esa obscuridad era obvio que no podía verlo… ¿o sí?

Lentamente, una silueta se dibuja frente a ella, en un inicio obscura, pero que lentamente empieza a tomar forma y color, aquellos hermosas perlas se hacen presente, el rojo de su cabello y la marca que se negaba a ocultar en su frente, y sobre todo, aquella expresión tan fría, y a la vez tan cálida de Gaara.

—Sí, sí puedo verte Gaara-kun —responde Hinata con una sonrisa tan visible para Gaara, como lo era él para Hinata.

—En ese caso… —musita Gaara, acercando sus labios a los de su mujer—… Permite compartir contigo… las imágenes que se desatan en mi mente en estos momentos —los labios de ambos se sellan y con ello, Hinata siente una opresión en su seno derecho, arrebatándole su primer gemido de placer.

Bajo el manto de la obscuridad, todo se hizo mucho más fácil para Hinata… E incluso para Gaara. Ya no había nada que cubrieran sus cuerpos, solo las caricias que ellos mismos se entregaban.

No se pronunciaban palabras, el único sonido era el agite de sus respira, los gemidos que se arrebataban mutuamente.

En el manto obscuro ya no existía la pena ni timidez. Sus manos, sus cuerpos, sus labios y lenguas habían memorizado por completo la anatomía del otro, los sabores de las distintas áreas, del salado sudor que los bañaba, la elevada temperatura de sus cuerpos. Simplemente no reconocían esos actos lujuriosos de ellos, y no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Quiero verte… —musito Hinata mientras Gaara se colocaba arriba de ella para dar inicio al acto final.

— ¿Acaso no puedes verme?

—Si puedo… Pero no es así como quiero verte. Además… —haciendo uso de sus hilos, Hinata abre con cuidado las persianas, dando paso una vez más a la luz de luna, haciendo visible su sudado y agitado rostro, sus blanquecinos ojos fijos en Gaara y sus mejillas coloradas—… Quiero que me veas.

—Te amo Hinata.

—Yo a ti Gaara-kun… —replico esta, sellando sus labios con los del pelirrojo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por un instante, Hinata rompe el beso—. No te asustes si sangro… es mi… —comentaba Hinata cuando es interrumpida por Gaara.

—No dudo que sea tu primera vez Hinata. Simplemente no me imagino verte buscando placer en un hombre cualquiera, además… —Gaara sonríe gentil—… Hasta yo tengo ese conocimiento.

Una gentil caricia en su entre pierna le indica lo que estaba a punto de suceder, tragó grueso y su respiración se acelera aún más.

— ¿Lista?

Hinata asiente de manera violenta, cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose a Gaara. Pudó entender en ese instante porque se tiende a mezclar el dolor con el placer… Fue una experiencia atroz ser penetrada por primera vez, el como la masculinidad de Gaara se deslizaba dentro de ella, se abría paso rompiendo el sello de su virginidad.

Cuando su pureza se convirtió en un vestigio del pasado, su cuerpo se vio inmerso en una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Un gemido… O grito ahogado, -resultaba difícil diferenciar a ese punto que era qué- salió de los labios de Hinata de Gaara, deteniéndolos ambos.

Sus cuerpos latía, podían sentir palpitaciones a lo largo de todo su ser, todas indicándole lo mismo "No te detengas, no ahora…" intercambiaron una mirada y sus labios se unieron en ese instante, Hinata tensó su abrazo y envolvió las caderas de Gaara con sus piernas mientras este daba inicio al acto.

Aquel sonido resultaba extrañamente agradable, el choque entre sus muslos con los de Gaara era una música sin igual. El hormigueo total y perpetuo en su cuerpo, los labios de su amado, el calor, el sudor, incluso el dolor que experimentaba. Todo se mezclaba de una manera tan sutil y armoniosa que agradecía en ese momento el no haber tenido el derecho a fantasear. Sin importar cuanto se lo hubiera imaginado, jamas hubiera podido hacercarse a la realidad.

Hinata se ve obligada a soltar a Gaara cuando siente un fuerte hormigueo en su vientre, uno más intenso que cualquier otro. Se aferra al cobertor con manos y pies, sus ojos estaban cerrados al igual que los de Gaara, deseaba abrirlos, pero no podía, el placer se convertía el dolor y de inmediato a placer. Las embestidas de Gaara se habían tornado más fuertes, rápidas, violentas, indicativo de lo estaba por suceder.

Gaara logro ahogarlo, Hinata no. Ella gritó y se arqueó… después de eso, ambos se desplomaron, exhaustos, sin fuerzas, sin aliento…

—Te amo Gaara-Kun… —sus manos lo volvieron a envolver, sus dedos se introdujeron en los mechones rojos de su amado y lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus perlas—… Te amo Gaara-kun…

—Por siempre Hinata… —sus miradas se cruzaron, permitiéndole al otro sentir el calor de sus alientos—… Te amare por siempre Hinata —añadió antes de sellar sus labios con los de la ojiperla.

Ese instante, ese mero momento de placer que acaba de culminar, se sentía tan basto como el desierto… pero no era más que grano de arena en lo que sería el resto de sus vidas.

Solo cuando el Sol arde sobre las Arenas… Es que uno realmente puede apreciar la belleza del Desierto…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sip, fin, finito, este es el último capítulo del fic… por lo menos de la trama como tal :)**

**Primero que nada, no soy complaciente, si creen que hice esta escena porque la pidieron. Mi idea original ya tenía un Lemon, uno que hubiera sido mucho más subido de tono de no ser porque pare el fic por varios meses, de hecho queria hacer la boda... pero simplemente no me salió, les juro que lo intente, pero no pude -.-;**

**Segundo, sé que dije que serían dos capítulos más para el final de este fic. Pues sí, si existe un capítulo más. Y ese capítulo extra deben agradecérselo a… ¡Paosu!. Quien hizo referencia a un Epilogo, y no puedo negar que ya lo tengo en la cabeza dando vueltas. Pero nuevamente, es un epilogo, puede que lo publique dentro de una semana, como dentro de dos, tres meses. Por lo menos ya tengo la mente más tranquila sabiendo que tengo un fic menos que actualizar como tal, porque ya llegó su final.**

**El epilogo llegara a su momento, pero ahora quiero enfocarme en mis otros fics inconclusos.**

**Sin más que decir, quiero agradecer a todos los que han me ha seguido en este fic, lo único que me falta además del epilogo, es acomodar los capítulos viejos que aún no he tocado. Nuevamente, espero sus reviews, así como seguir leyendo de ustedes en mis otros fics :)**

**Hasta la próxima, y espero que así sea. Cuídense mucho, se despide su amigo AM**

**P.D: espero hayan podido entender la última línea del fic, quisiera explicarla, pero no tendría chiste hacerlo XD**


End file.
